Lost Prince, Lost Brother
by ZeldaMimiLinkAndLeia
Summary: Kai, Clay, and Nya have a secret past they want no one to know about. However, an old enemy finds Clay as he escapes to Ninjago. Kai, Clay, and Nya have to reveal who they truly are in order to keep all elemental masters safe, and with an oncoming war between two realms, which side will Clay choose? Cover Image by Rainbowaly03!
1. Chapter 1

It was night in Ninjago and the city was quiet. Above the city was the Bounty where all the rooms were dark except for one. In the room a young man sat in a chair and opened his journal. Then he wrote…

 ** _They say the day I was born there was fire_**

 ** _They say the fields were covered with flames as hot as the sun_**

 ** _They say forests were set ablaze like match sticks_**

 ** _They say the fire burned even the toughest of plants_**

 ** _But they say the fire could not burn houses_**

 ** _They say that the fire could not burn mankind_**

 ** _They say one could have touched the fire, yet not get burned_**

 ** _They say that through plants burned, something greater emerged_**

 ** _They say new sprouts grew from the ashes_**

 ** _They say the sprouts grew to trees within mere days_**

 ** _They say the sprouts created fruits so sweet it was thought sacred_**

 ** _They say that I was the one who caused it_**

 ** _For when I was born with my brown hair with a streak of red and amber colored eyes_**

 ** _They say I was gifted with amazing powers_**

 ** _For I am no mere Elemental Master_**

 ** _But an Elemental Ruler_**

 ** _My name is Kai_**

Kai sighed and put his pencil down. It had been around 10 years since that one night. Kai tried all those years to forget about _him_. Kai had accepted the fact that _he_ must be dead. After doing what _he_ had done, there would be no reason as to why they wouldn't kill _him_. Kai's eyes started to water. Usually he would have tried to hold it for he hated crying. He thought it showed weakness. But this time he didn't hold it. He let his tears flow freely as memories of his past appeared in his head.

 _10 years ago-_

" _You can't do this," Kai stated, looking up at the boy in front of him._

" _You know I have to," the boy replied, "if you stay here you're dead."_

" _I know that, but please, come with us!" Kai pleaded. The boy just stood there, dangerously close to crying._

" _You know I can't," the boy's voice wavered, "I can teleport others but not myself."_

" _Then we'll find a way!" Kai exclaimed, not giving up. Nya, who was 5 at the time, didn't fully understand what was going on, so she listened while hugging Kai._

 _The boy just shook his head sadly, "We don't have enough time Kai, they'll catch up to us soon." They heard some yelling and footsteps coming closer._

" _They found us!" the boy exclaimed and put his hands together to summon a blue portal. "Hurry! Go through!"_

" _No!" Kai argued, "I can't leave you here!" The boy started to cry because he actually didn't want this to happen. He wished none of this had happened in the first place. But now, it was too late and he had no choice. He pushed Kai and Nya's back towards the portal._

" _NO! Stop!" Kai protested, but the boy kept pushing him onwards, until he heard a voice._

" _Are you really going to leave us here?" The boy looked down to see Nya, who had finally realized what the previous conversation was all about. She stopped hugging Kai and latched onto the boy, "Please don't!" she cried hugging him tight, "Come home with us! Don't leave me!" The boy sighed and kneeled to Nya's eye-level, then looked at her._

" _Nya... You must understand," he said, "I can't. You heard the conversation, I can't go through the portal, and if you stay here you'll die."_

" _But why will we die? What did the people who capture us want in the first place?!" Nya demanded._

" _You are too young to understand, Nya," the boy gently said. Nya just pouted and sniffled. The sound of yelling and footsteps grew louder and the boy grew more desperate._

" _They're coming," he quickly stated and stood back up. "Go, Kai!" Kai held his ground with mixed emotions and thoughts. The boy gave him a pleading look, so Kai had no other choice but to obey._

" _Fine," Kai stated, "but take this." Kai handed the boy a locket, which he accepted and put around his neck with a smile._

 _Then, a loud crash was heard as men appeared with daggers and bows in their hands._

 _One man with a bow aimed and launched his arrow which, hit the boy right in the shoulder. The boy screamed in pain as Kai froze for a split-second, afraid._

" _Go!" the boy yelled at Kai, pulling the arrow out of his shoulder, "Kai! Go!" Blood flowed out of the wound down to his arm as the men who were running towards them quickly advanced._

 _Kai had no choice but to run. He grabbed Nya's hand and dashed towards the portal. Nya screamed and cried, telling Kai to let go, to help the boy, but Kai didn't listen. He ran into the blue portal and dared to look back one last time._

 _The men had pushed the boy down to the ground, but he didn't struggle. For a split-second, he and Kai's eyes met. Kai saw that the boy was crying, but his eyes showed relief. He managed to smile at Kai weakly and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry."_

 _Kai wanted to scream. He wanted to scream the pain he felt in his heart, but the next thing he knew the boy and the men faded out of view. The next thing he knew, he landed on cold hard ground with Nya._

 _Kai didn't look up. He was afraid to know where he was. He shut his eyes tight and just lay on the ground crying. He felt sadness, but also rage. Rage at the men who caused all this mess. The men who had taken so much from him and his family. Kai couldn't forget the boy's last look on his face before he disappeared, and he knew sleep would not come easy for him from then on._

 _After what felt like ages, Kai couldn't cry anymore, but heard Nya still sobbing next to him. Kai knew he had to be strong. He opened his eyes to see his parent's blacksmith shop and he sighed in relief. The portal had successfully taken them where they wanted to go._

 _Kai picked up Nya, who hugged him and he slowly trudged his way to the shop. He tucked Nya to bed then went to bed himself, going to sleep instantly._

Kai wiped his tears away and sighed. He closed his journal and went to bed. He looked out the window to see a young man dressed in green still outside, before he closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

The man outside looked up at the stars. He thought about what had happened since he had met his team and then thought...

 ** _They say when I was born the sick were cured_**

 ** _They say those dying were suddenly healthy_**

 ** _They say broken bones were mended_**

 ** _They say during that day there was only peace_**

 ** _For no evil took action_**

 ** _No robbers robbed banks_**

 ** _Those targeted were spared_**

 ** _They say I am a descendant of the creator of Ninjago_**

 ** _They say my powers can create a realm_**

 ** _For I was born with blond hair with a streak of gold and green eyes_**

 ** _For I am no mere boy or Elemental Master_**

 ** _But an Elemental Ruler_**

 ** _My name is Lloyd Garmadon_**

Lloyd was tired, but he didn't want to sleep, for if he slept, the same nightmare would occur again. He didn't understand the nightmare. He could not see anything in the dream, but heard the voice of three people. They sounded desperate, and judging by their voice, Lloyd thought that two of them must have been boys and the third was a girl. Two of those voices also sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't figure out who it may be.

He hadn't told anyone about the dreams because he wanted to try and decipher them more himself. However, he didn't want to think about it, because whenever he did, he felt a great sadness and rage, though he didn't know where it came from.

His eyes started to droop, so Lloyd had no choice but to go to bed. When he walked, into the bedroom he saw a journal left on the table. He felt very tempted to open the journal and read what was written, but he ignored the temptation and went to bed, because he knew Kai would be furious if he figured out that Lloyd read his journal.

* * *

In another place late at night, a man in his room sighed. He reached for the locket that he wore on his neck and cried. He thought of that day 10 years ago and why it all happened in the first place...

 ** _They say when I was born there was a storm_**

 ** _They say the rain fell on all of the kingdom_**

 ** _They say areas of drought were revived again_**

 ** _They say dry rivers filled once more_**

 ** _They say that day, all people had fresh water_**

 ** _For all dirty waters were purified_**

 ** _They say I am a child of two realms_**

 ** _They say my powers were the key to life_**

 ** _But they say on that day, something went wrong_**

 ** _For the rain continued, stronger_**

 ** _They say the rivers overflowed_**

 ** _They say the streets flooded_**

 ** _They say all the crops drowned_**

 ** _They say the sea raged, destroying houses near the coast_**

 ** _They say I was cursed, a deformation in my powers_**

 ** _For I was an outcast ever since I was born_**

 ** _For people tried to kill me, but killed my family instead_**

 ** _For they captured the two I hold dearest to my heart_**

 ** _And nearly had them beheaded_**

 ** _They escaped with my help_**

 ** _But my inability to control my power left me captured_**

 ** _With the charge of murder_**

 ** _I had successfully hid my identity as the cursed boy_**

 ** _Now no one knows who I truly am_**

 ** _I am just defined as a young man, an orphan, and a knight_**

 ** _But they don't and must never know that I am no knight_**

 ** _For underneath the disguise I put on myself, I have brown hair with a streak of dark blue and blue eyes_**

 ** _For I am not just an Elemental Master_**

 ** _But an Elemental Ruler_**

 ** _My name is Clay Morrington_**

Clay opened the locket to see a picture of himself with two adults, a boy, and a girl. He never knew what happened to them after that day.

He only had hope that they were still alive.

He had recently been having terrible visions that kept him up at night, worried. He couldn't see the visions clearly for they were foggy, like an unsure future. But he saw deep in the vision, darkness.

Darkness made from corrupt power. Darkness that ruled under cruelty and forbid 'witchcraft'.

Clay knew that whatever the vision was supposed to show him is no good. Not good for himself but also others like him. He honestly didn't care for his own well-being but for his teams. His teammates didn't know what they were capable of, and if Clay was to die in the future without telling them. The team would all be arrested and immediately be executed. Except for Macy. She might be kept alive but her life would definitely not be a good one.

However Clay didn't want to tell them anything. He wanted his secret to be kept a secret for as long as possible. For if he told his secret he'd had to explain his background and who he truly is. Clay did not want to do that. This secret was to kept with himself, Merlok, and the King and Queen. No one else.


	2. Reunion

Link (Character): *Crashes through wall* AAAAAH! *Looks around* Woah! Where am I? *Looks down* Is that... a story? Wait! Am I in the author's note?! SWEET!

Zelda: *Teleports in with Mimi* Sorry about that, guys! Link, it's not even your dare! There's no need to smash into the other stories just because I said a single word!

Link: Sorry…

Mimi: Well you should be! You just destroyed my Author's Note! Bad Link! BAD! *Wacks Link with a stick*

Link: OW! OW! Stop!

Mimi: Then get out of my author's note!

Link: Fine! Fine! I will!

Zelda: See you later, Mimi! *Teleports back to her story with Link*

Mimi: So anyway... It's been over a week since I have uploaded... I HAVE A REASON! :P

The beginning of this story is mostly story telling done by Clay and Kai about their past. While writing it, I had to keep going back in forth in the backstory since I thought of other things to put in, didn't explain things good, or other stuff. To sum it up, I didn't want to upload part of the backstory when there's a high chance that I may need to change it because I change my mind about stuff later. So I decided to write the whole backstory which turned out to be… 5 chapters long! XD

I'm not going to upload all these chapters at once, though. Having a lot of chapters all ready to go helps me so that I don't need to worry too much about uploading a story every week. Kind of like a head-start! :)

* * *

Reviews:

To Angel: I'm glad you liked it! I most definitely want to continue this story! Believe it or not I actually have been thinking of this story ever since Nexo Knights first came out!

To Guest: Thank you so much for the compliment! And I will continue! :D

* * *

Takes place a month after Chapter 1

-Takes place after Day of the Departed in Ninjago

-Takes place after season 2 of Nexo Knights

* * *

Clay POV

I felt myself falling.

Then I felt immense pain on my leg and arm as I landed on the hard ground. I grit my teeth, trying not to scream, as cold air whipped my hair into my face.

My eyes still closed, I lay there on my back in confusion, but also heart-broken by what happened in Knighton. How did I manage to teleport myself? I've never been able to do that before, even in emergencies.

I finally opened my eyes and looked around to see crops, then I finally realized.

I was not in Knighton anymore.

I was in Ninjago.

I froze, trembling, as I thought of what happened 10 years ago.

Where they alive? Did I manage to take them back home?

I tried to stand up, but then my body was suddenly in pain, as if someone was stabbing me. I collapsed to the ground and lost consciousness.

* * *

Skylor's POV

I yawned as I hopped off my dragon and onto the field. I had come here to harvest crops for my restaurant which used to be owned by my father.

I walked through the crops, cutting any plants I thought were good to harvest, but then I saw a man. I cautiously went near him and saw that he was unconscious.

He didn't look like a person from Ninjago. His ragged, brown clothing reminded me of clothing peasants would wear in medieval tales with knights in them. I crouched down next to the man and tried to wake him, but to no avail.

Then, I gasped when I grabbed his right arm and realized that it was stained with blood. I rolled up his sleeve to see a large wound that was still bleeding. I then noticed his left leg had a similar wound, and both, I assumed, were done by daggers.

I immediately took out the fit-aid kit I always kept with me and grabbed some bandages. I wrapped them around his arm and leg to try to stem the flow of blood. Then, I summoned my dragon and used the power of gravity to place the man gently onto the dragon's back.

When I arrived at my restaurant I entered in through the back door and went upstairs to the guest rooms. I took the man to one of the rooms and placed him on the bed. I quickly got all the medical supplies I needed and started stitching his wounds.

After I was finished, I went back downstairs and continued my daily routine of serving customers.

At the end of the day, I was very tired. I flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed' and felt my phone buzz. When I checked, I saw that it was Nya who had texted me.

Nya: Can we come over to eat? Cole blew up the kitchen again.

I giggled as I texted "Ok." Nya replied with "Thanks! See you later!"

I turned off my phone and went upstairs to see if the man was awake.

I knocked on the door and opened it to see him sitting upright on the bed and he quickly turned his head towards me. I could tell that he was very tense and suspicious.

"What do you want from me now?" he demanded and I just stared at him confused. He then looked at me directly in the eyes and I started to feel uncomfortable.

After several seconds, the man sighed and broke eye contact. "Sorry," he said, "thought you were someone else."

"It's fine," I said, walking into the room, "May I ask, who are you?"

The man didn't respond for a while, in deep thought, but then replied, "My name is Clay." Clay what? I thought. I found it unusual that he didn't say his last name because the only other people who never told their last name were Kai and Nya.

"Well, Clay," I told him, "I just wanted to check in with you to see if you're alright. I have friends coming over for dinner so you can eat with us if you'd like."

"Thank you, ma'am" Clay replied.

"Please, just call me Skylor," I said, walking out out of the room, "If you need anything, just call for me." Clay nodded.

I started to make some food and set the table and right as I finished I heard a dragon roar. Seven people waited for me to open the door.

"Hey guys!" I said, opening the door. They all smiled at me.

"How's it going, Skylor?" Jay, the blue ninja asked.

"Great!" I replied, letting them in, "Where's Kai?" I questioned.

"He had an errand to do. He'll come soon." Zane replied.

"Okay," I stated, a bit sad that I had to wait more to see Kai, "Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention this, but I have a guest upstairs and I asked him to eat dinner with us."

"Well, the more the merrier," Cole stated. He was still embarrassed about the whole kitchen accident.

"What is the person's name?" Zane inquired.

"Clay," I replied.

There was a gasp from Nya.

"Wait," Nya said, her voice trembling, "What's his last name?"

"I don't know," I told her, "He didn't tell me."

"Can I go see him?" Nya asked, almost demandingly. I nodded my head and lead them upstairs to Clay's room.

I knocked on the door and said, "Clay, the guests want to see you." I saw Nya with an unsure face as I opened the door.

* * *

Clay's POV

I sat upright on the bed when I heard Skylor. I saw the door open then several young adults and two elderly people entered the room.

"Clay," Skylor said, "I'd like you to met my friends." She pointed to a man dressed in blue, "That's Jay," a man dressed in white, "Zane", a man dressed in black, "Cole", a man dressed in green, "Lloyd", an elderly women, "Misako", and an elderly man, "Sensei Wu". I nodded my head and just said, "Hello".

"Oh, and one more person," Skylor said, grabbing someone's arm to bring him or her into view, "Come on!" Skylor mumbled pulling the arm, "You were the one who said you wanted to meet him!" She finally managed to bring her into view and said, "Lastly, this is Nya!"

I froze in shock as Nya gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes moistened with tears. I felt my own eyes get wet as I was tried to find words to say something, but she beat me to it.

"Clay…" she whispered, "Is it really you?"

I couldn't say anything, my voice caught in my throat, so I just noded.

Nya started to cry with joy and ran to hug me as I embraced her. She was alive! Nya is alive! I started to cry myself, hugging Nya tighter as she sobbed into my shoulder.

After what felt like forever Nya finally calmed down and broke the hug. "What happened to you?" she stated almost teasingly, "What happened to your hair and eyes?" I just laughed when I saw everyone else with a very confused look except for Jay, who had an expression of rage aimed right at me.

"Nya," Jay asked her, "Who is this guy?" Nya looked at Jay puzzled for a sec when she realized what Jay was thinking, and Nya and I looked at each other with disgusted faces. If only he knew.

"He's… an old friend," Nya said trying to calm Jay down, but he still glared at me. I then remembered Kai.

"Nya," I asked, "Where's Kai?"

"He still had work to do, but he'll be here soon," Nya replied.

"Work?" I asked with curiosity.

"Yeah," Nya said, "We sent him to buy groceries." I laughed imagining that stubborn person buying groceries at a store.

"Well, why don't we have dinner then," Skylor stated as everyone left the room. Nya helped me walk down stairs to the dinner table.

"Thanks," I said as I looked at the food. Noodles! Sushi! Dumplings! It's been so long since I've seen food like this! My mouth watered and I felt like I was in heaven. We were about to eat when I heard a dragon roar and a man landed outside. I felt myself getting nervous again.

Skylor rushed to open the door as a man dressed in red came in with a bag of groceries in his arms.

"Why did **I** have buy the groceries!" he mumbled as he came in. Skylor just giggled.

I felt myself holding my breath as Kai faced the rest of his team with an annoyed look. Then he saw me. He stared wide-eyed and dropped the bag of groceries, crying.

"Clay?" he said, and I nodded my head as he rushed towards me. I stood up out of my chair with Nya's help and Kai half tackled me into a hug.

"You're alive!" He said, hugging me tight, "You're okay." He then let go of me as he looked at my appearance.

"Dude, what did you do to your hair and eyes!" he exclaimed, almost in panic, as if he thought I had gone mad. I just laughed.

"That's exactly what Nya said to me when she saw me," I laughed, then quickly made a serious face. "I could take the disguise off if you want," I whispered to him, "but the others would know." Kai thought about if for a split-second, realizing why I had changed my appearance.

"Don't," he said, "at least not now." I nodded my head in agreement. Skylor came up to Kai with the bag of groceries.

"I'll put these in the fridge until you guys go back to the Temple." Kai nodded his head in thanks as everyone sat down at the table and began to eat.

I mostly stayed silent during dinner as Kai and Nya didn't ask me any questions. It was understandable, since asking questions about my life will most definitely lead to revealing who I am and where I came from.

I just listened with fascination as the ninja, as I later heard them call themselves, talked about their past enemies and how a man named Darreth kept on filling their schedule with TV show interviews and acting in movies. However, I flinched every time I heard the word 'elemental'.

I honestly would have felt a bit embarrassed about telling my story, because compared to what they had done and what my knights and I have done, the ninja were most definitely stronger.

By the end of dinner I had heard all about the skeletons from the underworld, the serpentine, sky pirates, ghosts, nindroids, stone army, and the Over Lord who reminded me a bit of Monstrux.

"So, Clay," Jay asked me while Kai and Nya took the empty dishes to the sink where Skylor washed them, "how do you not know about all of this?"

"All of what?" I asked him.

"About the serpentine, pirates, ghosts, skeletons, stone army, the OVER LORD! Like, no one in Ninjago doesn't know about this! It's all over the news and on TV shows all the time!"

"Well, I never really paid attention to what was on the internet and stuff." I lied, shrugging my shoulders. Jay just stared at me. I could tell he was still wondering whether Nya and I had some kind of... relationship with each other.

"Well, that's all the dishes," Skylor said, coming out of the kitchen with Nya and Kai, who were carrying the groceries.

"Thank you for the amazing dinner," Zane said as I nodded my head in agreement. Skylor just smiled.

"It was nothing," she said, "Maybe I'll visit the Temple some time."

"You can come by anytime you want, Skylor," Kai said with a weird face. I smirked a bit when I realized that my brother was in love! I was going to have so much fun teasing him! But then I remember about what happened in Knighton and decided against it.

Nya helped me stand up from my chair, my arm and leg still sore from being stabbed, as we went outside.

"Thanks for helping me today, Skylor," I said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Skylor said, "Well, I'll see you again some day. Good night!"

"Good night!" everyone replied as they summoned their elemental dragons. I decided to ride with Kai so I wouldn't be glared by Jay any more.

Within a couple of minutes of flying, I saw a temple on a floating island and I thought that it must be the Temple of Airjitzu. Everyone jumped off their dragon few feet above the island while Kai set his dragon onto the ground so I could get off without hurting myself.

"You can sleep in one of the empty bedrooms," Kai said, "I'll give you a tour of the temple tomorrow." I nodded my head, droopy eyed, as he lead me to my room.

"There's some old Pajamas in the closet, so you can use them," Kai said as I sat down onto the bed, "The shower is right next door."

"Good night Clay," Kai said walking out of the door.

"G'night Kai," I replied as Kai closed the door.

I sighed as I still couldn't get over the fact that Kai and Nya were alive. I limped to the closet and changed into the pajamas, which were most likely Kai's old Pajamas since they were red, and I felt too tired to got to the shower. I climbed into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Some extra information you should know about:

Skylor will use her powers in the story. (I really wish she used her powers, if she still had them, in the episodes too!)

The people of Ninjago already know what an Elemental Ruler is. Clues about what makes Elemental Rulers different from Elemental Masters will be revealed throughout the story.

Clay usually flinches at the word 'elemental' because it reminds him of his past.

Mimi: That's it for today! Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Lost Prince

Mimi: Anyone else see the pictures of the new sets for Nexo Knights Summer 2017? THEY LOOK AMAZING! Hopefully new Ninjago set images come out too! Oh, and episodes 70, 71, 72, 73, 74 for Hands of Time are out! Sadly, not in English though.

Well, I have nothing else to say for now so onto the story! :)

* * *

Lloyd's POV

I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black.

"You can't do this," I heard someone say.

"You know I have to" a person replied. I tried to look for whoever was talking, but saw nothing.

"Are you really going to leave us here?" said a female voice. I then realized that this was the dream I see every night.

"They're coming," I heard a scream as I desperately tried to wake up.

"Go!" the voice who screamed yelled. I knew the dream was going to end, it always ended with the word "Go." However, this time it was different, the dream did not end.

Instead I hear the same person scream, "Kai! Go!" I saw a flash of blue then found myself on the floor of the bedroom with my face wet with tears.

 _Kai?_ I thought. What did Kai have to do with the dream? I lay on the ground trying to figure it out, but no explanation came up.

I got off the floor and smelled pancakes. It must have been Zane's turn to cook today as I rushed to the kitchen. When I entered I saw Kai and Clay, who was wearing Kai's clothes when he'd going incognito, sitting at the table talking about sword techniques.

It took them a second to realize I was standing there awkwardly.

"Morning, Lloyd!" Kai said and Clay smiled at me. There was a stack of pancakes on the table, so I put three onto my plate and started eating.

"Did you show Clay around the Temple, Kai?" I asked and he nodded.

"I even told him where your secret candy stash was!" Kai smirked.

"WHAT?!" I screamed and Kai laughed.

"Of course I didn't, Lloyd." Kai chuckled. I sighed in relief as Clay gave me an amused face.

Clay then looked at me and then around the room as in if he was paranoid that someone would hear what he was about to say.

"Are you an Elemental Ruler?" he asked as I finished eating the last of the pancake on my plate. I could tell he choked out the words 'elemental ruler' like it was poison in his mouth.

"Yeah, I am." I replied. So he did know a little bit about elemental rulers. I mean, everyone does know that Kai and I are Elemental Rulers.

Clay looked like he was going to say more, but shut his mouth when the rest of my team came into the room.

"Hey guys!" I said, picking up my plates and putting them into the sink, "Oh, and thanks for the pancakes Zane!"

"Glad you liked it!" Zane replied happily, as the rest of the team ate breakfast.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Jay asked.

"Well, I was thinking of training," Cole said. I saw Clay perk up from the corner of my eye. Was he a fighter? Everyone else nodded their head in agreement and Clay looked bewildered.

"Yeah, our team has a different attitude on training" Kai said as Clay gave him a jealous look, "Can't help being better than your team, Clay" Kai mocked.

"Oh, you wanna go?" Clay said narrowing his eyes.

"Come at me bro!" Kai replied, going outside the temple with Clay hot on this trail. Wait... how is Clay running?

"Uh... Wasn't Clay hurt?" Cole asked, as if reading my mind.

Everyone had a confused look, then Nya said, "Sensei gave him a healing tea this morning." Everybody shrugged their shoulders and went outside to see the fight.

What was interesting about the fight wasn't only Clay's fighting style, but also what Kai and Clay were saying to each other.

* * *

Kai's POV

"Oh, you wanna go?" Clay said as I smirked.

"Come at me bro!" I replied, running outside the Temple and grabbing a katana. Clay did the same, testing the katana's weight in his right hand.

"Why are you using your right hand?" I asked.

"Oh," Clay said with an embarrassed look on his face, "I _would_ use my left hand but people in Knighton think using a left hand is witchcraft, so I was forced to use my right."

"Well, you're not in Knighton anymore," I said, and Clay smiled at me and tossed the katana from his right to left hand.

"Ready when you are," Clay said as I rushed towards him.

I slashed my katana at Clay as he blocked the attacks. I lunged at him and he dodged.

"Woah, for a knight you move fast!" I exclaimed.

"Hey!" Clay exclaimed, offended, "Knights aren't slow!" He slashed the katana vertically and I jumped back, "We're only slow because we wear heavy armor!" He pushed me back towards a tree, "and I'm not wearing my armor now!"

I panicked a bit as I felt my back touch the tree trunk. Clay kept attacking me and all I could do was block them all. "Looks like you're out of options お兄ちゃん(Big Brother)." I smirked.

"Never underestimate a ninja," I attacked him with my katana and Clay blocked it. I quickly kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back. I then set my hands on fire and shot fireballs at Clay who kept dodging them. He was so focused in dodging that I managed to tackle him to the ground with my katana a couple of inches away from his throat.

"I guess I win!" I said, getting off of him, "but why didn't you use your powers? You control water, which would have been a great advantage, and after all these years, aren't you capable of controlling them? I mean, the only reason why those men, years back, targeted us was because you couldn't control your powers." Clay would not make eye contact with me. "Clay?" I asked, worried.

"ごめん(sorry)" Clay replied, "but I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why?" I asked.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" He yelled running back to his room.

I stood there in sadness, wondering what I said wrong, then I realized that my friends had heard the entire conversation. They started asking me a lot of questions.

"He's an elemental master?"

"Is he a knight?"

"Where did he come from?"

"Why was he speaking Japanese?"

"Why did he call you big brother?"

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?"

I sighed. This was gonna be a looooong day.

* * *

Clay's POV

After I yelled at Kai I ran back to my room, grabbed my pillow, and screamed into it.

I couldn't tell him. I can't. How am I supposed to tell Kai how I was treated after he left with Nya. He would surely feel guilty, and I didn't want that to happen. It wasn't his fault!

I just lay there in bed, face in my pillow, trying to sort my thoughts out. I could hear the ninja asking Kai a bunch or questions. So much for trying to keep secrets.

After several more minutes I made up my mind. I'm going to tell the ninja who I really am and tell Kai everything.

I got out of bed and out of my room to find all the ninja in the game room. They paused the game as soon as they saw me go inside.

"Clay, I-" Kai started but I cut him off.

"I'm going to tell you guys who I really am."

Kai and Nya just stared at me and the rest of the ninja gave me full attention. "Of course, if you guys don't want to reveal yourselves too, I won't but…"

"Kai and I are fine if we tell the team. Are you sure about this Clay?" Nya asked and I nodded my head.

"They'll know about this sooner or later anyway. Plus, I need to tell you guys what happened after we separated 10 years ago… but first." I grabbed the locket I kept with me at all times and simply thought of turning off the disguise while holding it.

My hair now had a streak of dark blue and my eyes turned from brown to blue. I heard the ninja gasp.

"It can't be." Jay said.

"People say you disappeared years ago!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"You're… you're…" Cole stuttered.

"Prince Clay Moorington" Zane whispered.

* * *

Mimi: I have nothing to say but I guess you know who the Lost Prince and Lost Brother is. (Hint: it's the same person) :P

Thanks for reading and see you next time!


	4. Prince Clay

Mimi: HIIIIIIIIIIIII! … I actually have nothing to say… well I do… but it's for Season 3 of Nexo Knights and not everyone has seen the whole season in English yet, so I'll stay quiet…

Zelda: I have nothing to say either (Mimi: She's watched most of the season with me :P But so far, I'm to only one who's watched the whole season out of my friends), so just read and enjoy the story.

* * *

Reviews:

To SweetHeart114:

(First Review for Chapter 2): I'm so happy you want to read this story! :) The knights will be worried for Clay, but there's another part to it… I wanna say so badly! But I don't wanna spoil future chapters! The knights will be coming to Ninjago, though! XD

(Review for Chapter 3): Yup! Clay is a prince! There's going to be a ton of information about this coming soon, so look out! :)

* * *

Clay's POV

I stood there awkwardly as the ninja gawked at me.

"I can't believe we were in the presence of royalty!" Jay exclaimed, waving his arms around like crazy, freaking out.

"You guys were already in the presence of royalty long before you met me, though." I said. They looked at me confused.

"Kai and Nya," I stated, "Are also Royal. They're my cousins. I like to call Kai and Nya my siblings, though." With that the room exploded into panic.

"WHAT, THEY WERE ROYAL?!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO BEFORE?!"

"So you weren't Nya's boyfriend or something?!"

Everyone went silent at the last statement. I chuckled.

"Wait a sec," Jay slowly said connecting the dots, "if Nya is your cousin and you're the heir of Ninjago's royal family…"

"MY GIRLFRIEND IS A PRINCESS?!" Jay exclaimed.

"Tough luck, Jay," Cole said. Jay crashed into the floor and groaned.

"And now I have another overprotective brother/cousin too," Jay stated, "Wait, are you older or younger?"

"Older," I replied, "but younger than Kai."

"How come we never knew this?" Zane asked turning his head to Kai and Nya.

"Our mother was mostly known as the elemental master of water from the Serpentine Wars," Kai replied, "So many people forgot about her being one of the heirs to the throne."

"Clay's mother was the older sister as well," Nya added, "So she was supposed to take throne instead of our mother."

"So you are from Ninjago, then?" Lloyd asked me. I shook my head.

"I was born in a place called Knighton. My father was an Elemental Ruler, my mother, as you just heard, was the older sibling of the two daughters heir to the throne."

"Tell us more." Cole said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, so I took a deep breath and said, "Fine. I'll tell you the story."

 _Years back before any of us were born. Ninjago and Knighton were connected to each other by the three Elemental Rulers. Knighton is a kingdom ruled by a the Halberts ever since it was first founded. Unlike Ninjago, which had samurais and ninjas as warriors, Knighton has knights. As you already know, they were connected by Elemental Rulers._

 _You must understand that there are three of them within the two realms. One for Ninjago, one for Knighton, and one for all the realms. The Elemental Ruler that represents, you could say, all the realms is always the descendent of the First Spinjitzu master. That is why Lloyd is an Elemental Ruler. The Elemental Ruler for Ninjago was always known for his main element of fire, that was Kai's father in which powers Kai had inherited. Knighton was known for the Elemental Ruler of Water, my father._

 _It is said that when an Elemental Ruler is born, you can tell not only because their hair has a streak of color representing their element, but their eyes reflect their element, as well as good fortune that comes across the realm they are in._

 _Lloyd's birth caused things like the sick healing. Kai's birth created fire which made ashes that fertilized the earth. With my birth I had brought rain to places that needed it, places in drought. However, my element had a strange... defect. The rain did not stop and tides near the coast raged like angry monsters. It flooded towns and destroyed crops. It was a devastation. Not only that, but unlike a regular Elemental Ruler who would be able to use their powers at around ages 12-15, I could use my powers ever since I was born. In addition, you would usually only be able to control just your main element, such as for me, water, and control the rest when you unlock your inner potential. However, I could use all the elements without even unlocking my inner potential. But being a baby, I could not handle the power, so that may have been the reason why the rain did not stop. Not even my father could calm the element of water that day._

* * *

 _The people of Knighton were very upset. When they heard about me, they wanted something to be done. So my father left Dnullib with my mother and I to Ninjago where we lived in a monastery for the Royal Family of Ninjago._

 _There was peace for three years as my father tried his best to try to teach me to control my powers. Then one day strange men attacked the monastery, setting it on fire. I had been with my mother at the time as she tried to run out of the monastery with me, but the strange men in full black clothing appeared out of nowhere. One of them grabbed me and ripped me away from my mother as two others held her away from me. Then another took out a sword and stabbed her right in the heart._

 _I saw it all, they forced me to, I can still hear my mother's scream as I screamed for my mother as well. My father then came rushing in and fought the men and grabbed me back. I cried into his shoulder while he used his powers of gravity to take my mother and I out of the monastery right before it collapsed completely. I didn't know at the time who those men were, but it would not be the last I would see of them._

 _After the police and firemen came and extinguished any of the fire still burning, a funeral for my mother occurred immediately after._

 _My father then decided to go back to Knighton. He summoned a portal back to Dnullib and there we lived together for another year peacefully. My father had a job as a knight. I was slowly getting better with my powers of water, but when it came to other elements, I could not control them at all._

 _So short was the time I had with my father, only one year, when one day my dad ran into the house from work with a stranger. This man was Kai's father, my uncle. My dad quickly told me that something bad was about to happen and I asked him what was going to happen. He never answered. He hugged me tight and said he loved me. He quickly muttered inaudible things. My body glowed slightly with a blue aurora that quickly faded. My father then told me that he casted a spell on all Elemental masters currently in Knighton. That unless I unleash my inner o potential, the people put under that spell wouldn't be able to use their powers. He handed me over to Ray, my uncle, and told Ray to leave quickly._

 _Right after, the door to the house was broken down, and the men that had attacked the monastery a year before swarmed into the house. My father fought them all as Ray quickly took me upstairs and created a blue portal. From there I was taken back to the world of Ninjago._

* * *

"What happened to your father, though?" Lloyd asked.

"Probably died," I replied, "Ray tried to cover my ears but I heard a scream from my father and he told me later that he was most likely dead." Everyone looked at me with sympathy.

"I'm guessing though that when Ray took you, you also met Kai. Was Nya also there?" Zane inquired.

"Nya wasn't born yet when Ray took me." I replied.

"What kind of reaction did Kai have to you coming?" Lloyd asked.

"Well," I replied, "I think from here I should tell the story with Kai." I looked over to Kai who nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Mimi: Yeah… that was a short chapter :P

But don't worry! For a couple of chapters they will be longer and it'll be story telling of Kai, Clay, and Nya's past. It will be… pretty dark. But's that's all I'll say. This chapter is confusing, I know. Readers must be going like, WHAT'S INNER POTENTIAL? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY CONTROL OTHER ELEMENTS? WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL TO CLAY?! (He's actually my favorite knight XD) it will be explained(except for that last question... just saying, I don't know:P) and if there is information you need to know that's not in the story, I will put it in my author's note so you guys know.

* * *

Bloopers:

At the review responses

(Review for Chapter 3): Yup! Clay is a prince! Prince-

Zelda: SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS FOR THIS CHAPTER!

Mimi: of-

Zelda: SPOILERS! DON'T SPOIL YOUR OWN STORY!

Mimi: -Ninjago! Zelda! They already know about this from the last chapter! XD

Zelda: Whoops. I already read most of the chapters, so I'm getting them mixed up.

Mimi: There's going to be a ton of information about this coming soon, so look out! :)

(Mimi: That's what I originally wrote then I realized that I wrote before that Clay was a Prince, but I never said that he was the Prince of NINJAGO :P

Zelda: I WAS RIGHT! HA!)

* * *

Zelda and Mimi: Thanks for reading!


	5. お兄ちゃん

Mimi: *Dashes into Author's Note* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS I GOT THE MOST BEST THING IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD WHEN IT COMES TO DISTRACTIONS! NINTENDO SWITCH! THIS IS TOTALLY OFF TRACK SINCE IT'S NINTENDO BUT STILL! AFTER WAITING IN LINE FOR 2.5 HOURS BEFORE THE STORE OPENED AT LIKE 7 IN THE MORNING, I GOT MY HANDS ON IT! BREATH OF THE WILD! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*coughs* Ok, over my hype… :P I promise I'll try to not get distracted by it. I'll try. I'll try… I think I'm already failing XD

Zelda: I WAS WITH MIMI IN LINE! YEEEEEEEEEEAH! I WAS PLAYING BOTW THE ENTIRE DAY FROM THE MOMENT I GOT THE SWITCH! But I only got to play for one day… Why, homework, why...

* * *

Reviews:

To HUS-Chan: I'm sure you're not the only person. The only reason why I know the most recent news about most stuff for Nexo Knights is because I check like EVERYWHERE on the internet nearly every day. But there's a really good Google Plus Community for Nexo Knights! It's pretty good when it comes to Nexo Knights news, and if you play the app Merlock 2.0, many people post Nexo Powers you can scan for the game! :)

The Community is called: LEGO Nexo Knights, and I think it has the most members than any other Nexo Knights community on Google Plus.

To Angel: Yeah, the beginning will have little, if not, no suspension sadly. The only reason why I have the backstory all at once is because it's really hard for me to continue writing while keeping in mind that some parts of the back story isn't told or something… and it just gets all crazy for me :P

However, I've been thinking about your review on having suspense because I really did want to add some in this story to make it a bit more interesting, and I had this great idea for this story that will hopefully add suspense! So Thank You so much for the review! This story will be longer than I first thought because of this idea and I'm so excited to write that part when I get to it! :D

To Sweetheart114: Thank you so much for all your compliments! :)

* * *

Mimi: So this chapter took place years before Chapter 4. Clay and Kai are telling this story to the others but I didn't write it like I did when Clay told his story in the last chapter since that would be boring :P

* * *

-Takes place when Ray takes Clay home

* * *

Clay's POV

I was scared and had no idea what was going on. This man is apparently my uncle, but what about my Daddy? Where was Daddy?

As soon as the blue light from the portal disappeared. I saw a house. Or a shop. It had a board on the top saying 'Four Weapons'.

I struggled a bit as my uncle walked towards the place. He just hugged me tight and muttered comfort words, but I didn't care. I wanted my Dad.

"Daddy!" I cried struggling in Ray's arms. I thrashed my arms and kicked him as hard as I could.

My uncle just sighed and patted my back. I don't know why, but I felt myself calming down. After a couple of seconds, I felt calm, but I still felt despair and confusion of what happened to my father.

"I'm home!" Ray said knocking on the door.

A women opened the door. She looked a bit like my mother.

"お帰りなさい(welcome home)" the woman replied and looked at me. "Who do we have here?" Ray passed me over to the women.

"Hello Clay," she said to me, "I'm Maya, your aunt." I was getting more and more confused at the second. My father is gone! I seem to have Uncle! And now an Aunt! Great! How many new people am I going to meet today!?

"Daddy?" A young boy said running up to hug Ray.

"Hi, Kai!" Ray cheerfully said, hugging him back. He pointed at me. "Kai, I want you to meet your cousin, Clay. Clay, this is my son, Kai. You're going to be living with us from now on."

 _Great!_ I thought sarcastically. Another new person! And I apparently have to live with them now. Where is Daddy!?

* * *

Kai's POV

 _So he's my cousin?_ I wondered staring at this new kid. I wonder where he came from. His clothes are so weird! I've never seen clothing like that before! I wonder why he has to be with us now.

"Let's go inside." My father said, stepping into the house. I saw my mother put Clay onto the sofa. I went there and climbed up next to him.

"Hi!" I greeted him. He only stared at me. Eyes filled with suspicion. "I'm Kai!" He stayed mute. Did I say something wrong? Clay just faced my dad and said, "Where's my dad?"

My father sighed and sat onto the sofa next to Clay.

"Clay... you have to understand," He said with a gentle voice, "You're father... might not come back."

"You mean he's dead?" Clay wailed.

"I'm not sure," my father stated, "but it is very likely... I'm sorry Clay."

"No! No! That's not true!," Clay cried, "This can't be true!" My father gave Clay a sympathetic look while rubbing Clay's back.

"It's all my fault." Clay sniffled, "those men just wanted me dead because of my stupid defect in my powers, but both my parents died trying to protect me." I finally realized that Clay had a streak of blue in his hair like the streak of red in mine. So he was an Elemental Ruler, then? I guess Clay can already use his powers if those men wanted him dead.

I felt terrible. I had only heard of what death was, but never seen or felt when someone you loved died. Even if I had never met my uncle, I still couldn't help but feel depressed. I wish I had met him before. I couldn't think of myself being hunted just because I couldn't control powers I had inherited. The thought made me shiver in fright.

I looked at Clay, who hugged himself, trying to make himself as small as possible while rocking back and forth. I couldn't stand it. I scooted over to where Clay was and just gave him a hug. I heard him sniffle, but he stopped crying.

"I'm sorry about your father." I said to him. "I wish I met my uncle. But don't think you're alone! We're here for you and I promise I'll protect you like a brother!" Clay smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Thank you...お兄ちゃん(Big Brother)."

I smiled back at him. My father looked at both of us, happy to know that we were going to get along.

From that day on, Clay and I didn't acknowledge each other as cousins, but more like brothers. We had so much fun together, playing in creeks and in the woods, often getting in trouble for running off recklessly. Clay was training under my mother, who was the master of water, while my father tried his best to teach Clay how to control his other elements. I couldn't help but feel a little jealousy at that, though. I still had to wait a couple more years until my powers might even **start** to emerge!

* * *

 _2 years later_

* * *

Clay's POV

"Where do you think auntie Maya is?" I asked, swinging upside down on a tree branch.

" I dunno," Kai replied, "お父さん(father) said she was coming home soon." After several minutes of silence, I was very bored. Bored, my brother decided to tickle my stomach.

"やめて(Stop)！I'm gonna fall!" I giggled.

"That's the point!" Kai said tickling me harder. I started to laugh as I felt my muscles weakening.

"Stop!" I pleaded again but my brother persisted. My legs let go of the branch as I fell onto of Kai.

"Ah!" Kai yelled, "get off of me!" I smirked and did nothing.

"Nope!" I said to him, "Because you tickled me!"

"Well, you're heavy!" Kai responded back, grunting as he pushed me off. I fell off of him with an "Oof!"

"Kai! Clay!" I heard my uncle call, "We have someone new we want to introduce to you!" Both of us got up at once and ran towards home to see Maya on the sofa holding something... or someone.

"Boys," Maya said, "I would like you to meet a new member of our family. This is Nya." She faced the bundle she was holding towards us so we could see a baby girl. So this was my new cousin? My new little sister?

"Hi, Nya!" Kai greeted, rushing up to aunt Maya, staring at Nya, "I'm your brother Kai! And this is Clay! Your brother! Well, he's technically your cousin, but we like to call each other brothers, so that makes you his sister!" I walked up to Nya and gave her a small wave. Maya chuckled at the two of us getting excited with our new sister.

It felt like Nya grew up within a couple of days, which in reality was years, but from the day she could walk, she joined Kai and I in our adventures around Ignacia. The three of us went fishing in the river, gathering berries in the forest, and I chased Nya around holding a centipede out at her.

It felt like everything was perfect. I was happy with my aunt, uncle, and siblings/cousins. I felt protected.

Nya had just passed her fifth birthday. Kai, Nya and I were playing outside when we returned home to an empty house. We looked everywhere for Ray and Maya but they were gone. They never came back. Not even the next day did they return. We waited patiently for them, but we started to fear for the worst.

"Are they ever going to come back?" I asked Kai, but he only shrugged. It has been two days. TWO DAYS! Since they disappeared. I sighed and headed towards the front door to get some fresh night air. When I opened it I saw men dressed in black. The same men that appeared years ago. I immediately slammed the door shut and locked it. Then I ran all across the house locking every door and window.

"Clay, どうした(What's wrong?)？" Kai asked me as I shut the last window in bedroom I share with Kai.

"They... men... my father…" I hyperventilated.

"Calm down!" Kai said rubbing my back. Nya just sat next to me with confused eyes, "What did you see out there?"

"I...saw men," I replied.

"Uhhh, Clay, there's men everywhere."

"No! I mean the men who killed my mother and most likely my father!" I yelled. Kai's eyes went wide. Nya, had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"B-but how?" Kai exclaimed, pure fear in his voice.

"I don't know!" I cried with panic. Those men were gonna kill me. I'm going to die! I felt faint as I heard knocking at the door.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Nya yelled and tried to run to the door, but Kai grabbed her.

"No, Nya!" He told her, "That is not mom and dad."

"Then who?" Nya questioned. Kai didn't answer and neither could I. We heard harder knocking on the door, then a crash of glass shattering. They couldn't have. This can't be true. They can't be coming! I need to get out of here now!

Nya piggy-backed on Kai as we ran as fast as we could to the back door. We closed the door as fast and silently as possible and ran into the forest. Nya giggled, thinking that Kai was just giving her a ride like when we play, but Kai immediately shushed her.

After what felt like forever, we stopped running and sat on the ground. I felt my body still full of adrenaline as my hearing sharpened. We just sat there as quiet as we could, trying to hear if anyone was coming our way.

"I think we lost them," Kai said picking up Nya again, "We should try going to a nearby town. It's not too far away." I nodded my head and stood up when the men from before surrounded us from all sides.

"Where do you think you're going, cursed boy?" one man said. I flinched at the name. I could tell even in the dark that he was not from Ninjago. No. He was from Knighton. He had short, dark brown hair and brown eyes. Wearing knight armor, he held a sword not found in Ninjago, a claymore sword. His serious expression showed that he was not here for some polite conversation.

"It's been too long, your highness," he said mockingly, bowing, "Around 9 years since we first met, 7 years since the last time we met." I glared at him and scowled. I did not like being treated like a royal.

"I see that you have also made some new... friends." The men's eyes landed on Kai, "Well, what do we have here!" The man walked to Kai who protectively hugged Nya.

"A boy with a streak of red hair and fiery eyes. You must be Ninjago's Elemental Ruler of Fire." Kai just glared at him.

"Just who do you think you are!" I said to him, "Haven't you already caused enough suffering?"

"Enough?" The man sighed. "It's not enough suffering until every Elemental master, especially Rulers, are killed or taken prisoner. And for your information, my name is Truculentus. Leader of the Anti-Elemental organization. You'll be coming with us, now." He swung his sword menacingly.

I froze, there was no way I'd beat him. Even with my powers! I can only control water, but I needed a water source! I'm not so advanced that I could make water out of nothing like auntie. I looked around for an escape path, but saw none.

"So, prince," Truculentus purred, "We could do this the easy way," he got into a fighting stance, "or the hard way."

I didn't know what to do. If I was to go with him, he'd most likely take me back to Knighton to likely kill me. But what would happen to Kai and Nya? Would he take them too? I didn't want my siblings getting involved in this.

"Make your choice fast, cursed boy!" Truculentus snarled, "my patience is wearing thin."

I was about to answer when Kai beat me to it.

"No way are you taking Clay!" He yelled back at Truculentus.

"Who said I was only after him?" And with that Truculentus ran at Kai with his sword out ready, to stab him. I tackled him right before he got to Kai. Truculentus quickly got up and ran to the one person who didn't have fighting skills at the time. Nya.

He grabbed her as she screamed to let her go, but he held tight and lifted his sword to Nya's throat.

"One step closer you two, and say goodbye to your little princess." Nya tried to kick Truculentus, but her legs were too short.

Kai and I stared at each other with worried eyes. We nodded our heads to each other and I said, "Fine. We surrender." There was no way out but this.

"Good," Truculentus wickedly smiled, "Men, tie those two up!" The men surrounding us quickly moved and tied our hands behind our backs with ropes.

"Those ropes are coated with nectar from a Dark Knight Flower. Your powers are useless." Truculentus took out a bottle filled with colored water.

I growled and cursed under my breath. Dark Knight Flower? How did he get his hands on them? Those obsidian black flowers that looked like a tulips and were known to look shiny cancel Elemental powers like vengestone. They are so rare in Knighton that finding one would is like finding a needle in a haystack!

Truculentus took off the bottle cap and poured the contents onto the ground. There, a portal formed as I started to sweat. That portal will take us directly to Knighton.

Truculentus motioned for the men to go into the portal. I felt rough hands push me as I jumped into the portal and quickly landed in the solid land of Knighton.

* * *

Bloopers:

At "Four Weapons": (I had originally typed in "Four Sword" instead of "Four Weapons")

Zelda: LEGEND OF ZELDA: FOUR SWORDS!

Mimi: It's actually Four Weapons… :P whoops

* * *

Mimi: Thanks for reading! I'll see you in the next chapter! :)


	6. Leave Me

Mimi: HELLOOOOOOOO EVERYONE!

* * *

Reviews:

To HUS-Chan: I'm so happy you like Truculentus's name! I had trouble finding a name for him at first XP

To SweetHeart114: Mwahahaha! Yes, Clay and Kai! Be careful... *insert very evil smile*

To Angel: Sure! You can ask me questions, as long as it's not too personal. :D

I got the name Truculentus from Google translate XD According to Google, Truculentus means "savage, ferocious, somber, gloomy, dismal" in Latin.

I am actually part Japanese! :) So I speak Japanese fluently, but when it comes to writing I suck because I would usually focus on learning reading and vocabulary than writing :P

* * *

Clay's POV

"Welcome home, Prince Clay," Truculentus said, "This is your birth place; I think you remember."

Sure enough, we were in Dnullib, my birthplace. Kai and Nya looked around with awe. Knighton was definitely a lot more high-tech than Ninjago.

"Take them into the building." Truculentus ordered. The men then roughly pushed us into a normal-looking house in Dnullib, tossed us into a prison, and locked the door. "We will deal with them tomorrow." With that, the men and Truculentus left.

I was desperate. I checked every nook and cranny of the prison to see if there was an opening I could squirm through, but there were none.

I sighed, giving up, and sat on the ground, depressed.

"What's going to happen to us?" Nya asked. Kai looked at me for an answer.

"I... don't know." I lied. I knew what they were going to do. We were gonna die.

It was cold at night. I could see my breath as Kai, Nya, and I huddled together to stay warm.

I couldn't sleep. I was trying to make an escape plan. I felt Nya sleeping in my shoulder when I heard my brother.

"What's the truth?" I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"I mean," Kai said, "Those men. What do they want to do to us. I know you lied to Nya." I sighed and looked at Nya. She was in deep sleep. Good, I didn't want her to hear this.

"Those men are all from Knighton and want us dead." I told Kai, "They think that no one should control unexplainable powers. They think of it like witch craft. Their fear against elemental powers were passed down to their kids for generations as the stories of our 'witchcraft' were overly dramatized. When they heard of my father marrying a royal, they were afraid that elemental powers and powers that royals have over the kingdom would corrupt their heir. They feared that the heir of King Halbert would be married to my father's child and Knighton would be ruled by a dictator."

"And that heir... is you," Kai whispered. I nodded my head, "But why are they targeting you, and not me? My father also married a Royal."

"The organization wants you dead too. It's why they also took you with them as well. But there's a greater reason as to why they want me dead more than you."

Awkward silence filled the small prison we were in.

"So what's the reason?" Kai asked.

I hesitated slightly before saying, "Remember how I told you that my dad did something weird to me that made my body glow before he left?" Kai nodded his head, "It was a spell that made it so that the only person from Knighton who could use their elemental powers would be me. However, the Elementals don't completely lose their powers, though. It's more like... their powers are asleep. They could potentially die of old age without even knowing they had powers if I don't reach my inner potential!"

"Knighton has elemental masters?" Kai questioned. I nodded my head.

"But... if you die," Kai said, slowly connecting the dots, "You'll never reach your inner potential, so there would be no more elemental wielders in Knighton! No matter how many generations pass, if you don't reach your inner potential, the powers wouldn't be activated!"

"Exactly," I replied, "That's the main reason why they are so desperate to kill me. If they kill me, they won't have to go searching for the other elemental masters in Knighton. Less work. That's why I'm their higher priority when it comes to killing."

Kai's face showed fear for me. "What about Nya, though?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," I responded, "none of us know if she has any powers. They might kill her, or they might spare her."

Silence filled the area again. I could feel Nya sleeping peacefully next to me. I turned to talk to Kai more when I saw that he was also asleep. I sighed and closed my eyes, sleep coming to me eventually. I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Kai's POV

I heard footsteps and I woke up instantly, then nudged Nya and Clay awake. Nya grumbled and fell back to sleep in my shoulder, but Clay instantly woke up, alert.

The door to the room opened with Truculentus and his men coming in, weapons in hand.

He walked up to the prison and motioned his men to ready their weapons.

"Try to escape, and you'll be immediately killed." Truculentus opened the prison door and tied my siblings and I with the nectar-soaked ropes.

We were taken outside where we saw a crowd. We were led to the middle, circular area left open and were forced down to our knees.

"People of Knighton!" Truculentus spoke, "You will witness today the death of two Elemental Rulers and the end of all Elemental powers ever existing in Knighton!" The crowd cheered, they were all people who agreed with what the anti-Elemental organization was doing, while those who didn't ran back home. They couldn't stand seeing children so young killed for powers they had never asked for.

"However," Truculentus continued his speech, "A quick death would not interesting, now would it? We want Elementals to suffer!" What were they talking about? Then I realized what they were about to do.

"Bring the girl!" Truculentus thundered. I struggled against the ropes but they held tight. They couldn't do this! They don't even know if Nya has powers!

"Watch as the blood relative of both Elemental Rulers is killed!"

The crowd cheered, chanting for us to suffer emotionally and to kill Nya. I wiggled as much as I could. A man with a huge axe started to walk towards Nya who continually screamed for help. I was desperate to get the ropes off, but Clay beat me to it.

Clay kicked the guard behind him and hooked the ropes on his hands on the guard's sword and tore the rope. He grabbed the sword, which was as long as he is tall, and quickly summoned water from a fountain to push the man with the axe away from Nya.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Clay yelled, quickly cutting me free, then Nya.

"ATTACK HIM, MEN! KILL HIM IF YOU HAVE TO!" Truculentus ordered. His men ran towards Clay, weapons out. However, they were no match for the Elemental Ruler of Water. One by one, the men were pushed back, but as they raged on, Clay had already used his powers more than he usually did. Sweat rolled down Clay's forehead and he looked like he was going to collapse at any moment.

"Stop Clay!" I yelled, but it was too late. Being still 11, his body couldn't handle using so much power. Clay clutched his head in agony and fell to the ground. I ran to him, but he pushed me back. His eyes were now red and he attacked the people around him, supporter of the anti-Elemental organization or not. People screamed in terror as Clay swung his sword. He not only used his powers of water, but also of fire, earth, and poison, powers he had never even used before. Eventually, most people had fled to shelter or were killed or hurt on the ground.

Clay huffed, the sword he held dripped blood into his hand. The blood of others soaked Clay's clothing as his eyes turned back to blue.

* * *

Clay's POV

I felt... strange. I felt my mind go blank and the next thing I knew, I had red stuff on my shirt and pants. I had a bloody sword in my hand. I looked around me and saw people on the ground. Some were dead. I could see the stab mark through their chest. Others I could see were still alive, but bleeding slowly.

Did I do that? It can only be me. The ground was wet with water which I can control, and the sword I held was bloody with the blood of innocent people. I breathed fast. What was I gonna do? I'm a murderer! I look at Kai and Nya who had horrified faces.

"Kill him!" I heard Truculentus yell. What was left of his brave followers ran for us as I grabbed Kai and Nya's hands and ran between the buildings of Dnullib. Trying to get the men to lose their trail. We eventually ran into the main storage building and ran through the halls and rooms.

I knew that no matter how much we ran, those men would find us, so I stopped in place and put my hands together. Uncle Ray had not let me practice this often, for if I did it wrong, it could lead to disastrous consequences. However, it was worth a shot. A blue aurora appeared when Kai exclaimed, "You can't do this!" The blue aurora disappeared.

"You know I have to," I replied to him, "If you stay here, you're dead."

"I know that, but please, come with us!" Kai cried. I felt my eyes watering. I wanted to. I wanted to return home with them so badly.

"You know I can't," my voice cracked, "I can teleport others, but not myself." Curse my weak powers and not enough practice!

"Then we'll find a way," my brother persisted.

"We don't have enough time, Kai, they'll catch up to us soon." I heard footsteps coming near. "They found us!" I exclaimed, summoning the blue portal, "Hurry! Go through!"

"No!" Kai argued, "I can't leave you here!" I cried. Why does this always happen? First my parents. Then my aunt and uncle. And now my cousins I call siblings. I said nothing, but pushed Kai and Nya towards the portal.

"No! Stop!" Kai protested. But I ignored him.

"Are you really going to leave us here?" I look down to see little Nya, who finally realized what I was trying to do.

"Please don't!" She latched onto me, "Come home with us! Don't leave me!" I try my best to stop crying and looked Nya in the eyes.

"Nya... you must understand," I said to her, "I can't. You heard the conversation, I can't go into the portal, and if you stay here you'll die."

"But why will we die? What did the people who capture us want in the first place?!" She demanded. I sighed.

"You are too young to understand, Nya." She pouted but didn't say anything else. The footsteps and shouts grew louder. They were nearly here.

"They're coming," I said to Kai, "Go, Kai!"

Kai stood there for a couple of seconds, then gave in.

"Fine. But take this." Kai took the locket he got from his parents on his birthday and put it into my hand. I accepted it and put it around me neck. I heard a loud crash as Truculentus's followers appeared. One of them nocked an arrow and shot it at my shoulder. I screamed in pain and yelled at Kai, "Go! Kai! Go!" I pulled the arrow out of my shoulder. My blood soaked into my shirt already soaked with the blood of others.

Kai grabbed Nya, who protested, and ran into the portal. As the men caught me and forced me to the ground, I locked eyes with Kai one last time and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry" and Kai and Nya disappeared from view.

I had done it. They were gone to hopefully, back home. The men roughly made me stand on my feet and took me away, back to Truculentus. I glanced one more time at where Kai and Nya disappeared and let the men lead me out of the building.

* * *

 _-Present Day_

No one's POV

The room was deadly silent. Everyone was processing what they had just heard. It was a lot to take in in just one day.

"So... that's your connection to Kai and Nya." Jay awkwardly said rubbing his neck. Clay nodded at him.

"My dreams," Lloyd said to no one in particular, "The voices... were you."

"It would make sense," Clay said, "Minds of Elemental Masters are connected, so our memories may have transferred to you through dreams."

"What I want to know now, though," Kai said to Clay, "Is, what happened when we left? You said you'd tell us."

Clay sighed. It was not going to be easy telling this story. Kai will be heartbroken by the end.

"I will," Clay replied to Kai. He took a deep breath and started his story.

* * *

Mimi: Just going to hide before someone kills me for what I just did… yup… just, casually going to hide somewhere… Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! :)


	7. Orphan

Mimi: I just watched the first four episodes of Hand of Time in English! I'm just going to say, sorry Possession Season, I found a new favorite season for Ninjago XP

* * *

Reviews:

To SweetHeart114: But what if he was actually dead? Maybe he's a phantom?

Just kidding, yeah, he's alive XD

To awesomeKAI7239: YES! I WILL WRITE MORE! I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY! :D

* * *

Clay's POV

I was happy. I was happy that my siblings managed to escape. I didn't care about anything else. Truculentus's men roughly pushed me to the ground in front of Truculentus.

"You will pay for what you have done, you little cursed brat!" Truculentus spat, "Killing you will be so fitting for what you have done. However, now that your precious cousins are gone, I know you don't care about what happens to you. I don't want it to go your way. So I have made a decision." He paused dramatically.

"I will let you live, but as an orphan. You will be treated as an orphan. If you use your powers in any way, you will be severely punished. If you rebel back in any way, you will be punished. If you try to kill yourself, we will not allow that. You will not go outside of Dnullib. Is that understood?" I quickly nodded my head.

"Now scram!" He yelled at me. The men let go of me as I ran as far as I possibly could away from that man.

I sat down to catch my breath, not believing my luck. I'm alive! I saw a man walk up to me. I turned to run away but the man stopped me.

"Wait," he said, "I'm the mayor of Dnullib. I was a good friend of your father." I hesitated slightly and decided to listen to this man.

"The people of Dnullib have always known about the anti-elemental organization," he explained, "The people you saw in the crowd were people outside of Dnullib. Everyone in Dnullib were great friends of your father and they knew about your... defect in your powers. They all understand that it's not your fault. What you did today. Truculentus pushed you too far. Don't worry about being arrested. We will try our best to talk to the families of people you have killed or hurt to understand. As for how you will live from now on... After Truculentus said you are an orphan, I doubt he would let anyone in Dnullib adopt you. However, you are always welcome to ask the people in town if you need anything. Of course, like Truculentus said, you will have to be treated like an orphan or else Truculentus may get angry, so I hope you can understand that part." I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry that we can't do anything about Truculentus, but he is a powerful man, even trusted by King Halbert himself, which is why we cannot tell even the King what we are talking about. We don't know how he will react. I think that the King will not bother to do anything with you since he will think Truculentus has everything under control."

"Thank you, sir, for helping me," I replied to him softly.

"Your father did a lot of heroic deeds before he disappeared. What a noble knight he was! Perhaps we could send you off to the Knights Academy in the future so you can follow your father's footsteps!" I felt excited. A knight like my father! A knight who protects others! It would be a dream I would always think of.

"Good luck, Moorington," the mayor told me, "Remember that we're always here for you." I smiled at him as the mayor went along his day again. Maybe I wouldn't have such a terrible life, as long as I am careful with my powers.

"Hey guys, look! It's the cursed boy!" A boy around a year older than me said to his friends.

"Ugh! What he he still doing around here!" one of the boys in the gang said to me, "He should be killed for what he has done!"

"Yeah, but my father said he didn't want him to have a quick death," the boy, who seemed to be the leader of the gang, said.

"I still think he should pay for what he has done!" another boy said as the rest nodded their heads. The leader just shrugged his shoulders as the gang all started to chase me with sticks. Hitting, kicking, punching, throwing rocks at me.

I was definitely NOT going to have a good life.

* * *

 _-3 years later_

* * *

I felt my back hitting the building wall hard.

"That is what you get for using your powers!" Truculentus yelled at me. He then strided off.

I slowly sat upright, trying to hold my scream. It was always like this. Whenever something weird happened in any part of the kingdom, I would be blamed. They haven't even realized yet that I can't use my powers unless I am very scared! They beat me so much in my first year after Kai and Nya left that I can't use my powers even if I wanted to! It's become instinct to not use my powers.

Truculentus's son, Dracul, was always with his gang. They bullied me everyday and tried to get me to use my powers so they had an excuse to tell Truculentus.

The people of Dnullib were nice, though. If I did extra work for them, they'd give me food, and if I was bruised and bloody because of Truculentus, they'd help me heal and make sure my scratches didn't get infected. On cold nights they would let me sleep in the storage room.

Truculentus always knew the people were helping me. He didn't like it, but he couldn't do anything about it because it was all his fault. I figured out why reading the newspapers flying around.

He had told the King that he would 'help me,' so if he did something to the people of Dnullib, the King would question why.

He also decided to not say my name to the King, the people know me as a boy not related to my father. The King had liked my father, and if he knew that the son of the greatest knight in Knighton was being treated badly, he would be outraged with Truculentus.

That is why no one but the people of Dnullib know that my true name is Clay Moorington. Everyone else calls me by cursed boy.

Today felt like any other day. Truculentus had thought I caused the great storm in Grinstead and had beaten me very harshly.

In the afternoon, though, I heard the loud sound of trumpets and a holo-train stopping near the holo-tower of Dnullib. The people around me got excited and chattered. Truculentus came up behind me and hissed in my ear, "Stay out of sight and if you use your powers, even the slightest bit, it will be the end of you." I nodded my head as he walked past me towards the train.

The doors to the train opened to reveal the King and Queen. Everybody cheered as Truculentus and the mayor bowed deeply.

"Welcome to Dnullib your highness," the Mayor greeted.

"Thank you! Thank you, people of Dnullib!" The King heartily said. He then faced Truculentus.

"Ah, Truculentus! It's been a long time since we've last met."

"It's an honor, your majesty. Please, allow me to escort you to the banquet." With that, the king and queen followed Truculentus to the biggest building on town.

Then I saw someone who caught my eye. A girl around my age in a beautiful light blue dress. She was… stunning. She tried her best to follow her parents but I could tell she wasn't good in a dress. Her face showed that she would rather be doing something else.

I could tell that she had a heart of a warrior.

I felt myself blush. I didn't have a… crush on her… right? I mean, she's the princess! And there's no way the King would even let me get even close to her! I'm the cursed boy! But I am technically a prince... I couldn't help but stare at the girl though, as she disappeared with her parents into the building.

"Does the cursed brat have a crush on the princess?!" I turned around to see Dracul.

"No, I don't!" I argued back.

"Whatever," Dracul dismissed, his gang walked closer to me. Oh no. I needed to get out of here, but Dracul's gang had already grabbed me and tied my hands behind my back.

"What are you doing!" I demanded but Dracul didn't reply back.

His gang dragged me towards the lake near Dnullib and attached a rope on my foot. I look at the other end to see a heavyweight. My eyes widened and I struggled.

"Stop! You're gonna drown me!" I pleaded, but Dracul simply waved his hand and his gang threw me into the lake.

"That'll get him to use his powers. Why won't father just kill him already!" And with that he left.

It was so cold in the lake. I felt my lungs tightening. I was scared out of my wits. I tried to wiggle free from the ropes, but they were wet, making them harder to take off. I felt them scraping against my wrists and I saw red. I needed air.

It felt like minutes when I finally gave in. Water rushed into my lungs and I felt myself sink farther into the lake.

I felt my eyes start to close. My conscious started to slip away, but then I felt someone grab me ,cut the rope on my leg, and lift me up to the surface. I coughed up water.

"Are you okay?" I heard a girl say. My vision started to clear.

It was the girl from before. The Princess.

* * *

Mimi: I'm sorry Macron shippers, or Claytro, or Clance, or any other ship you like more than Clacy. I just ship Clay and Macy so much!

See you in the next chapter! :)


	8. Saved

Mimi: Have you guys heard that they're replacing Lloyd's voice actor? I'm so sad… D:

Hopefully the new voice actor has a similar voice. I can't really imagine Lloyd have any other voice, though.

* * *

Reviews:

To SweetHeart114: O.O (Rest of the review reply is at the end of the chapter)

To NexoKnightGrace: Yeeeeeees! CLACY IS MY FAVORITE SHIP! XP

* * *

WARNING: There will be an event of suicide in this chapter

* * *

Macy's POV

I hated this! I had to go to another banquet with my parents. Again, another night of boring adult talk.

I went outside just to get some fresh air. Then I saw a group of boys leading another boy, who was tied up, somewhere. I instantly recognized one of the boys. Dracul, Truculentus's son.

I wondered why he wasn't at the banquet and followed him and his gang to a lake.

I heard a young boy struggling and pleading to Dracul, but I couldn't hear what.

Then I saw a horrifying sight. Dracul's gang had thrown the boy into the lake! What was he doing!? Dracul muttered some words and headed back to the banquet.

I was panicking. If I went to get my father, it would take too long, but I'm not a good swimmer, either.

I made my choice. I kicked off my shoes and jumped into the lake. It was freezing! I grabbed a sharp rock and then the boy. I hacked away at the rope and grabbed the boy.

I kicked as hard as I could up to the surface, dragging the boy up to the bank. He coughed up water. Good, he didn't drown.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He just squinted at me. He was kind of cute. His eyes were beautiful blue and his hair had a streak of blue that fit his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked him again. He finally seemed to notice me and he gawked. Maybe it was just me, but I thought I saw his face flush a little bit.

He started to stutter and I giggled. He was so cute! In the end he just smiled at me and laughed with me.

"Who are you?" I asked him. He smiled sadly at me and said, "I go by the name Cursed Boy."

"Cursed boy?" That name ringed a bell, "Wait! You're the person Truculentus would always talk about to my father! But why would Dracul do this? Truculentus said he was going to help you!" The boy went mute.

"He… Lied… Didn't he." The boy slowly nodded his head. I was enraged! Why would Truculentus and Dracul do such a thing! I quickly grabbed the boy's arm and headed towards the banquet.

"What are you doing?!" He protested, trying to break free from my hand, but I held on tight.

I barged into the banquet and there was instant silence.

"Pumpkin! What are you doing!" My dad demanded.

"Revealing the traitor in this room!" I pointed straight at Truculentus. His face twisted into rage.

"You!" He yelled and went to grab the boy next to me, but I blocked him. There was no way this man will EVER set a finger in this boy again!

"You liar!" I snarled at him, "You told my father that you would help this boy! Yet your son nearly drowned him! I asked him if you were helping him and there was no response! You treated him terribly, didn't you! Your fear of elementals had driven you to hurt an innocent boy!" Everyone in the room gasped.

"A boy who has killed and hurt many BECAUSE of his powers!" Truculentus argued back. I tried to think of a quick response, but I failed. This boy actually killed people? I knew of his powers, but not this!

"BUT IT WAS NEVER HIS FAULT!" Another voice boomed. It was the mayor. "We have kept this secret long enough! Your highness! Your trusted man has been abusing the son of a great knight! The boy only killed others because Truculentus had forced the boy to use his powers, though he is not of age! His powers went wild! Truculentus's son has been purposely getting the boy to use his powers so he would have an excuse to tell his father!"

Everyone stared at Truculentus with a horrified look.

"Truculentus… Is this true?" My father asked. Truculentus just stuttered.

"Guards! Take this man back to the castle." The king ordered.

Guards advanced towards him but Truculentus swiped a knife off of the table and stabbed himself.

"I would rather die than to be taken prisoner. Dracul, make me proud for once and finish what I have started." He smiled one more time and collapsed onto the ground.

"Father!" Dracul cried out, "Father, no!" It was too late. Truculentus was dead.

My father just sighed, "We will head back to the Capitol now." The guards quickly moved back to the holo-train. "Thank you for telling me about Truculentus." He said to the Mayor.

He then turned to me and said, "Macy, what you did today was reckless and unprincess like!" I hung my head in shame, "but you helped this poor boy. I'm proud of you!" I beamed at that statement.

My father then turned to the boy.

* * *

Clay's POV

I couldn't believe that this happened! Truculentus was dead! I didn't know if I should be terrified or happy. The King was also right in front of me! This was too much to take in at once!

"You are what they call the cursed boy, right?" The King asked me. I nodded my head slowly. He smiled at me warmly.

"I'm sorry. I should have known better that a child with powers of water is the son of a Moorington." He patted my back and quickly said, "I nearly forgot! Guards! Please bring a towel for my daughter and this young boy! As for the press, tell them to call this child the cursed boy and that he will now be under protection at the Capitol now!"

I was soon wrapped in a very soft towel and guided into the holo-train. I sat next to the Princess and looked out the window to see my hometown of Dnullib grow smaller and smaller. I felt my eyes droop and I fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see an unfamiliar scene. I quickly sat up and looked around. I was in dry, middle class clothing, laying in a bed!

Wait, am I in the capitol?

"I see that you are awake," I turned to see an old man in blue robes come into the room. It was Merlok! I remembered reading about him in the newspapers! Following Merlok, the King, Queen, and the princess, Macy, came in.

"Moorington, glad to see that you are awake!" The King cheerfully said, "I'm sorry you had to go through all that with Truculentus."

"It's fine Your Highness. But… what's going to happen to me now?" I whispered, "Everyone will know who I am and what I have done."

"The public knows you only as the cursed boy. If you were to change how you look, you could keep your name, but no one will know that you are the cursed boy." The King replied.

"And I think I have the answer to how you can change you appearance. If I may," Merlok suggested, holding out his hand. It took me a moment to realize that he was asking for my locket.

I took it off of my neck and handed it to him. Merlok then muttered mysterious words and the locket glowed orange for a moment. He handed it back to me.

"I have put a spell on this locket, so if you wear it, your hair will be entirely brown and your eyes will turn brown. You can turn this disguise on and off by thinking about it."

Merlok held a mirror up to my face as I put the locket back around my neck. Just like he said, my eyes and hair turned brown. Now no one would think that I'm an Elemental Ruler.

"Thank you, Merlok!" I told him, looking at myself in the mirror. I looked quite different!

Merlok chuckled, "We have something else we need to talk about as well." I turned my head to Merlok.

"Now that we have fixed the problem with your identity, we were wondering if you would like to go to the Knights Academy to become a knight like your father."

The Knights Academy?! Were they really giving me a chance to become a knight like I've always dreamed of?!

"I would be happy to!" I replied. Merlok smiled at me.

"A good choice! You will live in the Capitol until the new year starts then. If you need any help, just ask me." I smiled from ear to ear.

"Wait," I heard Macy say, "if you're going to change your identity, then I want to forget about ever meeting you," Her parents both had a surprised face.

"I just don't want to live knowing this secret." Her father nodded his head in understandment.

"If you really want to, Macy, we will not stop you."

Macy nodded her head, then went over to the bed and hugged me.

"Find me again at the Knight's Academy. I'll be going there this year too." I just nodded my head, but I was screaming internally. The Princess was hugging me! AHHHHHHHHH! I feel like diving back underneath my blanket in embarrassment!

After she let go Merlok placed his hand on her head and started to mutter the spell.

"One more thing before I forget about this." Macy said, looking into my eyes, "What's your real name? The name you will now use instead of Cursed Boy?"

"Clay," I replied to her smiling, "Clay Moorington."

She smiled back to me before she closed her eyes. Her father caught her before she hit the ground.

"When she wakes up, she will have no memory of what happened today." Merlok said.

"Thank you, Merlok," the King said to him, "I think we should all rest now . It's been a tiring day."

With that, they all left the room. I lay on the bed thinking of all that happened and smiled, knowing that my future looked bright.

* * *

Like Merlok had said, I went to the Knights Academy where I met Macy again. I also met others who would be my future teammates. Lance, Aaron, and Axl. It was an amazing four years at the Academy and the day I graduated will always be remembered.

It was devastating, though, when my best friend Jestro turned evil and worked for a talking book. Merlok was killed and came back to life as a hologram that day as well. Jestro wrecked the kingdom with the Book of Monsters, but in the end was betrayed by the book. I was nearly turned into Monstrux, who happened to be the Book of Monster's true form, but I was rescued by my friends at the last moment and the Book was destroyed by Merlok. Jestro turned back to normal again.

Life was good as a knight. I had friends and no one knew that I was once the cursed boy. No one knew that I had inherited powers from my father. Life was perfect.

* * *

-Present Day

Kai's POV

"And that's what happened," my little brother said, finishing his story.

I felt bad. I thought running my father's shop was hard, but what happened to Clay is unimaginable. It just sounded… so… terrible.

Nya had already gotten into a sobbing fit in the middle of the story. Jay just rubbed her back trying to calm her.

I tried to say something when Clay beat me to it, "Don't say you feel guilty," I closed my mouth. That was exactly what I was going to say. I thought a little bit more. I didn't want Clay to live in fear of his powers. It's not fair that Ninjago has Elemental masters treated as heros and Elemental masters in Knighton were treated like outcasts. Then it came to me.

"Clay," I told him, "How about we change that little instinct of yours to how it really was?"

"What do you mean?" He asked back.

"I mean," I replied, "I think it's time for you to stop hiding your powers. We'll train you to become a ninja…

As well as a true Elemental Ruler."

* * *

To SweetHeart114(Cont): When I was reading your review I was like… you guessed 100% correct! Congratulations! XD

* * *

Mimi: Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D


	9. You wanna fight me?

Mimi: HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN WHAT TOMMY ANDREASEN POSTED ON TWITTER?! CLUES TO SEASON 4 FOR NEXO KNIGHTS AND SEASON 8 FOR NINJAGO! He posted three sentences but only TWO are TRUE!

Cole will sing in several episodes

Recurring bad guy(s) will return

A new Ninja will join the team

Any of them seem plausible… But I think maybe 1 and 3? Just because 2 has technically already happened. However, there may be a chance with other villains that never came back on the Day of the Departed. I think Cole singing would be awesome too! New ninja… I hope it would be Skylor if it was true.

For Nexo Knights:

A NEXO Knight will be eaten alive!

Someone will propose marriage to Macy!

Merlok 2.0 will join the fight!

I don't know why, but I'm more hyped about the Nexo Knights post than Ninjago probably because 1 and 2 is just SO CRAZY! I know 3 is correct because Merlok was shown in some kind of fighting suit for the Summer sets. So between 1 and 2… Can I just say both? :P I'll go with 1 for now. 1 would make sense because of the colossus rock thing they showed at the end of Season 3. I would cry my eyes out if it was Clay who gets eaten, Aaron too. I'll be sad for Axl and Macy. Might have mixed emotions about Lance(sorry Lance fans).

I have a feeling that 2 is a bit tricky. Maybe Macy wouldn't be proposed but instead asked to go out on a date? There might be a chance that it's an arranged marriage with Macy being a princess. I would actually be really sad if it was one of the knights (even if it was Clay) because I feel like it would be really rushed. Dating and then proposing all in one season? Proposed all of a sudden? It's just too rushed to me. If it was another character. I would be a bit confused. I don't think there was a new character besides monsters in the summer sets… I guess it could be a character not in the sets, though. I mean, they say that Izzy (Lance's sister) and Fletcher will come out in the episodes but so far they are not in any of the sets coming in the summer. I was guessing that they would appear in Season 4 because in the book series Jestro is out with his monsters meaning that it's past episode 1. Maybe during episode 2 or 3 because they didn't mention anything about Clay turning to stone. I just wanna see those two in the episodes so badly! If you guys haven't read the book, Forbidden Powers, I recommend you do! I loved it and I'm waiting for the second book! :)

Anyways, I'm getting off topic with all my theories. BTW, THE FOLD RELEASED NEW SONGS FOR HAND OF TIME! THEY ARE AWESOME! My favorite out of the three songs is "The Time Is Now"!

That's it for the AN. Wow, it's like the longest one in this book! Anyways, you guys can tell me in the reviews which number you think will be true in the upcoming Nexo Knights and Ninjago seasons, or just keep it to yourself XP

* * *

Reviews:

To Phantom: I wanna reply to your comment about how you wanted Truculentus to be killed by someone but all I can say is to continue reading! :P

To Rina Hawaki: I'm so happy that you like this story! Thanks for the compliment! :D

To Angel: Yeah, I think we would be on good terms if we don't argue. I have a couple of ships I don't like but I wouldn't really argue about it strongly because people have different opinions :)

If you don't mind saying, what is your NOTP? Is it Jaya(then yeah, this story will have Jaya :P)? Greenflame? I'm trying to think of any other really big ships but those two, I think, are the biggest.

Chapter 8 does have a lot of POV Changes. It happened because even though the chapter was technically being told by Clay. I wanted to try and write in Macy's POV to make it a bit more interesting. Then I realized that I needed to switch to Clay's in the middle of the story. Then Kai when Clay finished his story because I wanted to write how Kai would feel. So yeah, it got pretty messed up, hehe XP

There'll be other chapters like this too, I think. Once all the backstory thing is over I decided to write in different POVs for each ninja to test it out. So it might seem quite random XD

Yeah, I wish there were more crossover stories and Nexo Knights fanfictions in general. I've seen more after Season 3 came out, but compared to Ninjago it's so little!

To Sweetheart114: Chapter 8 is probably one of my most favorite chapter I've written so far! :)

* * *

Kai's POV

Clay just stared at me wide eyes. I bet he did not expect what I just said.

"But… But…" Clay stuttered. I could tell he was hiding another secret from me.

"Or is there something else you want to tell us?" I questioned. Clay didn't answer. I can't force him to use his powers. That would make me the same as Truculentus… Just, without all the beatings.

"Or maybe you just want to train to become a ninja? Your powers can come later." Clay beamed when he heard. Maybe if I could get him to see us and our Elemental master friends use powers. He might want to use his powers!

"Cool! Does this mean we have a new teammate?" Lloyd exclaimed.

"I guess, but he already has his own team. He's their leader, too." I chuckled.

Lloyd just stared at Clay.

"Woah! You're also a leader! Awesome!" Lloyd stated, "Honestly, you seem like a better leader than your brother."

"Yeah, when he took turn as leader… It was pretty bad," Cole admitted.

"Hey!" I said back glaring at Cole and Lloyd. I tried to tackle them but they dodged, so I hit my head on the wall.

The room was immediately filled with laughter. I just lay there on the ground dizzy.

"大丈夫 (Are you okay)？" Clay asked me, lending a hand.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, rubbing my head.

"Oh man!" Lloyd exclaimed, looking at the clock, "It's nearly midday! We gotta train before Sensei finds out!" All the ninja quickly stood up and tried to run out the door, but they bumped into Sensei instead.

"Why are you not training?" He asked pointing his bamboo staff at us.

"We… uh…" Lloyd tried to make an excuse.

"It was my fault, Sensei," Clay interjected, "I needed to tell them something."

"I understand. Ninja, you are excused from training for today, but I want you to train extra hard tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes, Sensei!" We said in unison.

"Oh, and before I forget," Sensei handed Clay some clothing, "Just because you are a knight and guest in this temple doesn't mean you can slack off as well." With that, he left without another word.

Clay inspected the clothing and unfolded it to reveal a ninja suit, similar to Jay's suit, but a darker blue with golden highlights, and it had the symbol of water, 水, on the hood and chest plate.

"But… Wouldn't that mean there are two ninjas of water?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing two Elemental masters for everything, besides energy, since that can only be a power passed down from the First Spinjitzu Master. Knighton must have all the elements we have!" I replied. I saw Clay shift his feet nervously.

"Well, since Sensei excused us from training, what should we do?" Jay asked his fellow teammates. We all shrugged.

"We could start training Clay to become a ninja," Nya suggested. That was a good idea.

Clay changed into the ninja suit Sensei gave him and went outside of the temple.

"Doesn't look bad on you, bro," I told him.

"It feels… light," Clay stated examining the shoulder pads.

"Well, we do a lot of flips and have to be light in our toes on missions," I replied to him. I pulled a lever next to a tree and a training course popped up. It was the same training course I had to go through when I first started my training.

"Finish this course," I instructed Clay.

"Ohhhh, this is going to be entertaining!" Jay smirked.

Clay ignored the remark. He grabbed a katana and started the course. He finished it on his FIRST try! I stared at him in awe. All my teammates had dropped their weapons in surprise.

"That was easy," Clay stated.

"Easy?!" Jay wailed, "it took all of us days to even get to the end of that course when we first started!"

"That was very impressive. Did you do the same thing back in Knighton?" Zane asked.

"No, knights usually don't do flips in the air because of our armor, but I practice it once in awhile." Clay replied.

"How good are you with a sword, then?" Lloyd asked.

"Pretty good. At least with my claymore sword. It's been awhile since I've used a katana, though,"

"Wanna duel then? No powers." Lloyd said, picking up his own katana.

"Why not," Clay replied.

* * *

Lloyd's POV

Clay and I were still, our katanas ready to defend or attack at any moment. Clay was the first to move.

He ran towards me and our katanas clashed. He was strong. The power he put into every slash of his katana reminded me of how Cole attacked, yet he was fast like Jay and knew a lot of sword techniques like Kai.

I tried to slash at his stomach, but he blocked it and did a backflip, kicking my katana out of my hand.

I quickly grabbed two katanas on the ground and held one in each hand. Let's see if he can handle two at once!

Clay just smirked at me and picked up the katana I dropped with his free hand. What?! He knew how to fight with double katanas too? Is this guy really a knight? I mean, even if he did learn to fight with samurai and ninja weapons when he was little, it must have been years since he touched these weapons!

I attacked him with both of my katanas, but Clay blocked it with ease. I backflipped away from him and onto a nearby tree.

"Running away?" Clay mocked at me. I shrugged.

"Maybe," I smirked, jumping onto the roof of the temple. Clay quickly followed me. We clashed katanas again, trying to land a blow on each other. I could feel my arms getting tired. Clay swings the katanas hard, so I need a lot more energy than usual to block myself.

Clay and I shoved each other with our katanas and I felt myself being pushed towards the edge of the roof. I struggled to keep my ground when Clay shoved me one last time and I fell into the pond. My ninja suit was soaked and my hair was a mess.

"I win!" Clay yelled, jumping off the roof, giving me a hand. I accepted it and stood up.

"I never knew that you could fight with two katanas,"

"Well… It's been a while, so I'm a bit rusty on my techniques."

Rusty? Did this person, who beat ME in a sword fighting match, say that his skills were rusty? What is this man saying? I saw no vulnerable spots whether he was on defense or offense!

"Yeah, you're rusty," Kai stated as he clapped his hands, "Good match, you two."

I opened my mouth to say something to Kai, but I couldn't find the words to say it. The other guys were as confused as I was. How was Clay rusty on his techniques? Just how good is he with katanas? I continued to ponder about it, trying to remember if there were any mistakes. Nope, can't think of any.

"Wanna spar, Clay? Like we did when we were little?" Kai asked.

"Sure! I need to get used to using katanas again anyways!"

I saw a worried look on Nya's face.

The two take their fighting stance, looking each other in the eyes. I thought Kai would be the first to move, but it was Clay. Kai held his ground as the two wrestled for a bit. Kai then quickly slid one of his katanas out so that the katana in his left hand was blocking Clay. Clay's eyes widened but it was too late. Kai jabbed him on the side with the katana in his right hand, sending Clay to the side. Kai continued to slash at Clay, who poorly blocked them, since his defense was broken.

Kai was pushing Clay to the ground hard. It looked like Kai was going to win, but then Clay kicked Kai in the feet, making him lose his balance. Clay sprang off the ground, onto his feet, and took this chance to attack Kai.

Kai dodged Clay's katanas but didn't pay attention to Clay's feet, which kicked Kai on the side sending him to the ground. Kai quickly rolled away before Clay could strike and got back onto his feet. Both stood still for a split second, then ran towards and tackled each other.

Wait… I thought that they were sparring with katanas. However, the two princes had tossed their weapons aside and were punching and kicking each other with all the strength they had.

Nya's face turned paler and I saw her hesitating on whether she should take action or not. What was wrong?

I then saw what was wrong. Kai and Clay showed absolutely no mercy to each other. They were so caught up in fighting that they completely forgot that it was friendly spar.

Kai punched Clay in the stomach, launching him into a tree where he lay on the ground dizzy.

Kai ran up to Clay, kicking him in the stomach again. Clay rolled away and kicked Kai right in the face. The two tried their best to hit each other, but were even for a while. When Clay let his guard down for a second, Kai punched him in the face. Clay fell to the ground in pain, his face bloody. Kai was about to land another blow when Nya quickly launched water at Kai, sending him into the temple wall.

"That's enough!" Nya yelled, storming towards the two boys who lay, tired, on the ground.

"Why do you two never realize what you are doing!" Nya continued to yell. I was scared. I had never seen Nya more angry in my life! The faces the others were making showed that they agreed with me.

Nya roughly grabbed both of her brothers by the collar and dragged them into the temple.

"Zane!" She said to the nindroid, "Help me take care of these two." Zane quickly nodded and followed Nya to our infirmary in the temple, followed by more scolding from Nya.

Jay, Cole, and I could hear it all.

"You guys need to stop trying to killing each other all the time!"

"We weren't trying to hurt each other!"

"Then why do you have a black eye, Clay has a bloody nose, and you both have scratches?!"

"We're fine, Nya! At least compared with the last time we sparred years ago!"

"Which ended in you having a broken arm and Kai having a concussion! You guys could have thrown each other off the island if I didn't stop you!"

I saw Zane rush out of the temple towards us.

"Are you okay, Zane?" I squeaked. Zane stared at me wide eyed. Poor guy. It must have been loud in that room. I heard a bang. The temple doors slammed opened to reveal an angry Nya taking off of the island on her dragon.

Kai and Clay came soon after, covered in bandages. How badly did they hurt each other?

"Arg, I don't get why sis is so worried! We're fine!" Kai exclaimed.

"Well, Nya does have a point when she says we were trying to kill each other. We do spar pretty seriously." Clay replied. Kai shrugged his shoulders.

"I wish I could use the powers of healing like Sensei said Elemental Rulers can. Then Nya wouldn't be so worried about me getting hurt. But Sensei said something about needing to do other stuff, knowing myself more. BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!" Kai mocked.

"Uh… do you guys know where Nya went?" I asked.

"Oh, she probably went somewhere so she could calm down. She'll be home by dinner," Kai reassured me.

"You should probably tell her you'll be more careful though. I mean, that was the angriest Nya has ever been!" Jay freaked out.

"But why? We ARE careful!" Kai replied. I heard Zane sigh.

"We'll tell her when she gets back," Clay calmly said. Kai looked at his brother and lazily shrugged his shoulders.

"So…" Jay started after several seconds of awkward silence, "Clay… How good are you with video games?" The knight just smiled at him.

* * *

Mimi: Just a little break from all the backstories :)

Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	10. Tell Me About Knighton

Chapter 10 Mimi: Hi everyone! I just realized that I didn't put any description as to what Dracul looks like! Sorry X(

So Dracul has short black hair with dark brown eyes. He usually wears a light grey shirt and light brown pants. He can be very ambitious and like causing trouble.

* * *

Reviews:

To SweetHeart114: Yeah, I find it easy to imagine Kai and Clay getting aggressive too. I feel like they're both very competitive.

* * *

Zane's POV

My brothers rushed back into the temple to play video games when I saw that it was lunch time. I quickly made my way to the kitchen and took out a large pot, poured water in it, then set it on the stove to boil.

Several minutes later I heard a dragon roar. Nya must have came back. I heard Kai and Clay talking to her about how they were going to be more careful when sparring. Nya was talking about how she went to buy Clay some clothes so he wouldn't have to wear Kai's.

"Pixal," I said, "Can you tell me more about Knighton?" I took out tomato sauce and basil from the fridge and four spaghetti boxes from the cabinet above the stove.

"Not much is known about it," Pixal responded, "Even though Prince Clay said that our two realms were once connected. There is very little information on it."

"Please continue," I told her, putting the spaghetti into the pot of boiling water. I then set the timer.

"It is known that Knighton is a realm very similar to ours," Pixal informed me, "The tales we hear about shiny knights in armour are from Knighton, as well as some of our designs on technology."

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"Remember how Clay had talked about how Knighton is a high-tech world? Knighton looks a lot like New Ninjago City during the Rebooted era. The hover cars and hover roads were based off of old diagrams of Knighton's cars and roads."

"Do they have robots?" I questioned while pouring the tomato sauce and basil into a pan and heating it up.

"We do! We call them squirebots!" I turned around in surprise to see Clay at the kitchen door.

"It thought you were playing games with Jay," I replied.

"I was, but then Kai took the controller from me." I then realized that the screaming and yelling from the game room was indeed from Jay and Kai.

"The squirebots are used as servants, farmers, training dummies, and chefs. They're extremely useful. However, they are very limited in knowledge and sometimes their programing can be weird. I once met a squirebot who had a pet toaster! It also talked to it like a living thing and tried to give it a sandwich, but it's a toaster… They can't eat. Which is why I'm so surprised that you are so… perfect. I mean, your creator must have been very talented."

"Yes, my father was a great inventor," I replied, "However, I'm not perfect. There are several glitches and technical difficulties in my system, but Nya and Jay are able to fix them," I take out the pasta from the pot and put it into the pan of tomato sauce and basil. I then mixed it and put it into nine plates.

"So Nya and Jay are like your electricians, then?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, they invent things for us and fix all bugs in electronics. I'm guessing that Knighton is a high-tech place, so I reckon you're good with technology."

"I'm pretty good with technology," Clay stated, "But it's really Robin and Ava who do all the work. Everything my team has done is thanks to them, as well as the King. The King gives us amazing vehicles from time to time. It just might be because his daughter is part of the team, but he's a nice ruler. He's always kind to all,"

"If I may ask," I slowly said, "could you tell me more about your team?"

"Sure," Clay hesitantly replied, "As you know, I'm the leader of the team. I met my friends at the Knight's Academy. Besides me there's Macy, Lance, Aaron, Axl, Ava, Robin, and Merlok. Well, Merlok 2.0, I should say,"

"That's quite a lot of people," I said. Clay laughed.

"I guess, but it's big in the Fortrex. That's our base, which is a giant rolling castle. It's usually Aaron, Axl, Macy, Lance, and I who go out fighting. Merlok is always in the Fortrex as a hologram and Ava and Robin are both too young. Both are still twelve. Robin fights from time to time in a giant mech suit he built for himself and Ava is the one who sends my team and I Nexo Powers."

"What are Nexo Powers?"

"It's hard to explain, but it's basically Merlok's magical powers digitized. Some powers attack the monsters while some heal us. Anyways, Axl is the strongest knight on the team and wields an axe. He's always really hungry and spends most of his time eating, but likes to cook too. Aaron is always the thrill seeker who likes to fly with his hover shield shooting monsters with his laser bow. Lance is pretty lazy. He likes to order people to do stuff for him and hates doing things himself. He comes from one of the richest families in all of Knighton, so he is very spoiled. He's also a movie star. e had my team star in a movie with him once,"

"Really? Doesn't that happen often, though?" I asked.

"Not if you know there are monsters out there attacking innocent people. Plus, he gave me the most embarrassing role,"

"Can you say a line from that role?" I curiously said. I remembered the spaghetti and started to carry it into the dining room.

"Oh, it's embarrassing. I had to play a wimpy knight," I raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed, "I am so happy to be in your presence that I wet my knight suit… again," I laughed out loud.

"And who was 'your'?" I managed to choke out.

"Lance," Clay said annoyed. I roared with laughter. This has got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard! A Prince saying that he wet his pants!

"It wasn't all bad, though," Clay said, helping me carry the plates, "monsters attacked the set and ruined everything, but the camera kept on recording so they edited the movie to include that battle and changed my voice so it sounded like Lance," I couldn't stop laughing. This has never happened to me before! I don't understand why I can't stop laughing!

"So, what about Macy?" I asked him after I calmed down a bit. The table was all ready for lunch. Clay gave me a sad smile.

"She was always a true knight. Even though she is the princess of the realm, she would rather be out hitting monsters with her trusty mace. She hated being treated like a damsel in distress, but she can be reckless sometimes, which leads her to dangerous situations. I could always rely on her to get the job done, though," He stared blankly at the ceiling, "She was really nice. She didn't care that I was an orphan. She didn't judge me because I'm of that, unlike other people,"

"Did you… like her?" I asked. I sensed the presence of others. My brothers were just outside eavesdropping. Clay, who didn't seem to notice, sighed.

"Yes, I did like her," he dreamily said, "I loved her. I loved how she didn't back down to challenges. She helped lead my team when I was captured by the Book of Monsters. If she wasn't there, I would have been turned into an evil wizard named Montrux,"

"Did you ever tell her that you liked her?"

"No, I never did. Now I regret not saying anything," He sobbed, "I wish, so bad, that I told her. While it was still a time of peace,"

"Clay," Kai stated walking into the room. The rest followed, "You told me a lot of things about your team, but you say those events took place months ago. What happened recently?" Everyone took their seat at the table and started to eat.

"Everything was fine. For months after the battle with the lava monsters. It's just that…" Clay couldn't say any more. He tried to stop himself but he sobbed.

"I was foolish. I let my guard down for just a bit, because the greatest battle was won. The next thing I know I'm taken prisoner and sentenced to death. My friends are safe, though, but Macy is supposedly engaged to a person she hates. The love of my life, taken from me just because of my cursed powers!" Clay slammed his fist onto the table. His face showed bitter sadness.

My brothers and sister didn't know what to say. Clay had never told us that he was sentenced to death. By the way he talked about the King, it doesn't sound like he would want to kill Clay in any way. Kai quickly ate the rest of his food.

"How about we talk about this between the two of us," Kai said, getting up from his chair and walking out of the room. Clay followed his brother. Before Kai left, though, I saw him motioning for us to follow. I guess it's time to eavesdrop.

We quickly ate the rest of our food and silently crept up next to the door of Clay's room.

"So what happened?" I heard Kai said, "What happened to Knighton after the Book of Monsters was destroyed?" Silence filled the room.

"I won't force you to say it," Kai sighed, "But if you don't tell me, I don't know how to help you. I don't want you to suffer. You shouldn't have solve all these problems by yourself. I'm here for you, Nya is, and everyone else is. Whatever happened in Knighton, we can solve it together."

Silence followed.

"お願い(Please)！" Kai tried one more time. It seemed like Clay wasn't going to answer, but in the end he did.

"It all started couple of days ago…"

* * *

Mimi: Finally, next chapter is last big flashback about Kai, Clay, and Nya! Then it's onto more interesting stuff, and for those of you just waiting to see the other knights in the story, they will be coming out very soon! :)

Thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	11. Rise of Power

Mimi: I HAVE WATCHED THE WHOLE SEASON OF HANDS OF TIME IN ENGLISH! IT'S ON YOUTUBE! SOMETIMES NOT THE BEST AUDIO, BUT YOU CAN UNDERSTAND IT CLEARLY STILL AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS! I'M SO HAPPY! I want to write a theory based on the season but one, that would be a spoiler, so I'll just keep it to myself until I know that many have watched the episodes in English, or if the English episodes air in the US. Two, I don't have much time. For the next two weeks I know that I'm going to be busy. I don't know if I will be busy after that. Hopefully not, but it's not like this story isn't going to be updated. I have around 6 chapters after this one already written. I just have to check through for any mistakes.

Zelda: And I can help! I'm the official editor. ma Spelng and Gramer iss pefct im te beest 4 de joob,

Mimi: XD It's true, though. Without Zelda this story would have been harder to read smoothly! XD

* * *

Reviews:

To NexoKnightGrace: Yeah...Sadly, things don't look so bright for Clay… D:

To SweetHeart114: Thanks for the compliment! Hopefully you'll find the part where the ninjas and knights meet interesting! :D

To Avatar Ninja: Thanks for the review! Glad you think it's 'awesome sauce' XD

* * *

Clay's POV

Knighton was back to normal. No monsters to fight. No great necromancer trying to come back to life.

Honestly, I was kind of bored of this life of peace. I've been thinking of becoming a teacher at the Knights Academy.

I see the news lately that Dracul had become an electrician at the castle and was highly praised by the King for his skills. I didn't think much of it. He and I are actually not so different.

However, as time passed, I felt like something was off. It felt like the King was ruder to me, as well as the Queen, but what could I say. I'm a commoner in Knighton, it would be rude of me to say such a thing.

It was the day after a big banquet at the castle and Dracul was also included. I found the Fortrex quiet in the morning. Strange, I usually I can hear at least Lance and Aaron playing video games and yelling at each other.

I entered the main room to find everyone staring at the main screen. I walked towards them and see Merlok's sad face. What was going on?

"What are you guys watching?" I asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself, Moorington!" Aaron snarled. What? Something was definitely off. Aaron would never say such a thing so roughly.

I walked up to the screen and Ava replayed the video. I was horrified.

"This is Herb Herbertson with breaking news!" The news video started, "Everyone remembers the cursed boy years ago that was said to have powers like the great knight Moorington, yet is not related to him. However, we know that his son, Clay, has no power. How is this possible? These powers are said to be inherited! Well, now that mystery is solved. The King had said earlier that Clay, the great leader of the Nexo Knights, indeed had powers and is the cursed boy! The King has said that Clay had changed his appearance slightly when younger to try and lose all connections with his past self. But now we all question. Has he been using his powers all this time? Is his skills as a knight perhaps just an illusion by his powers? Do we want a murderer to be leader of our trusty knights even after he successfully lead them into battle? And most importantly, what is the King going to do with his daughter? Surely he would not like his daughter to live with a murderer of many innocent people years back in Dnullib." The video ended. It was dead silent in the room.

"Is this true?" Macy asked me. Her face showed betrayal. I put my head down in shame.

"Are you really the cursed boy?" Again, I stayed silent.

"I can't believe you've kept this a secret!" Lance exclaimed. He tackled and strangled me. I tried to get him off but Axl stepped in and separated us.

"I'm sure he has a reason," Axl stated. Man, am I grateful to have such a friendly teammate.

"But do you have powers or not?" Aaron said forcefully.

"I do and I don't," I replied gasping for air and rubbing my throat, "I do still have powers, but I can't use them, even when I want to."

"But why did you change your appearance? Is it because you killed people?" I flinched, remembering that one sad night.

"Yes, that is one of the reasons," I sighed.

"I still can't believe you hid this from us!" Macy said to me with her arms crossed.

"You know about this, Macy. You saved me when I was little and you saw me change my appearance." I said.

"Then why don't I remember? Surely, meeting a murderer would stay in my mind!"

"You decided to erase your memory about ever meeting me."

"Prove it!"

I couldn't think of a response. How do you prove that a person brainwashed herself?

"It's true because I was the one who did it!" We all turned to see Merlok.

"It was I who thought of giving Clay a chance to live a better life at the Knight's Academy. It was I who erased Macy's memory because she wanted to." Merlok said, "Macy, you really did meet Clay before you went to the Knights Academy. You saved him from nearly drowning because of Dracul."

"From Dracul? You mean the electrician my father praises?" Macy asked. Merlok nodded his head.

"Indeed Macy. You may know how Dracul's father killed himself for personal reasons. However, it was actually because you revealed to your father that Truculentus had been beating Clay for his powers and Dracul was helping him when they were supposed to be helping Clay control his powers. Instead, they made it so that Clay couldn't use his powers at will by punching him, throwing him into walls, all kind of terrible things." I flinched. The painful memories came back to me.

"I know, I'm a terrible friend for not telling you," I told them, "But not being able to my powers made me feel like a normal person. I didn't want to constantly remind myself that I was different in a bad way. I just wanted to have a normal life as a knight."

My team looked at me with sympathy.

"Sorry for being so rude to you, Clay man" Aaron said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I wish I never erased my memory," Macy said, "It must have been hard to keep the secret from us."

"You can have them back, if you want to," Merlok stated.

"Really? I thought those memories were gone."

"In your head, yes," Merlok said, "But I kept those memories tucked away in a spell." Merlok waved his wand sideways five times and placed the tip onto Macy's head.

"Everything is starting to make more sense now!" Macy gasped. Her eyes watered, "I can't believe I did all of that… And Clay!" She tackled me into a hug. "I can't believe you had to live with such terrible memories! It must have been awful." I blushed.

"Well… it wasn't so bad because you were there." I stuttered. Stupid! Stupid! Why did I just say that?! Macy giggled at me and we stared into each other's eyes. She was so beautiful. Her red hair and amber eyes were... very attractive.

Suddenly there was a bang and the King's soldiers rushed into the room with arrows pointed at me.

"Get away from the Princess and put your hands up!" I obeyed them.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Macy demanded.

"To keep you safe, honey," a voice said. The guards moved to reveal Dracul.

"You!" I snarled.

"It's been a while, Clay. Do you really think I would forget what happened to my father?" I glared at him. He must have been behind the King and Queen's change in attitude towards me.

"What are you going to do with him?" Lance demanded.

"What the King should have years ago," Dracul laughed, "Guards! Take Moorington to the dungeon and ready his execution!"

"No! I order you to stop!" Macy said, but Dracul laughed at her.

"Sadly, I will not allow you to do that, princess, because I am your husband, or future husband, I should say. You don't have the power to order these soldiers." Everyone stared at Macy, baffled.

"Wha… You are not my husband!" Macy raged.

"Ah, but you father said so." Dracul said, "So you have no choice." Macy was outraged. She went up to Dracul to slap him, but guards stepped in her way.

"No need to get angry, dear," Dracul's silky voice Macy made me want to gag, "You don't even know me yet. I'm not who you think you are." Dracul tried to put his arm around Macy's shoulder, but she moved away in disgust.

"You leave her alone!" I said without thinking, "You're doing this only so you wouldn't be haunted anymore by your father's last words. You influenced the King and Queen about me with your-" Dracul punched me in the face before I could finish and I fell to the floor. My friends tried to get to me but were blocked again by soldiers.

"The execution will take place in three days. Come on Macy! I heard your father wanted to have a big celebration for our marriage!" Dracul grabbed Macy's hand and started to drag her out of the Fortrex. I was pushed roughly by a soldier to follow.

"We won't allow it!" Aaron said, jumping in front of Dracul along with Lance, Axl, and Robin. He had his bow aimed at Dracul's heart, "Future ruler or not, leave Clay and Macy alone!"

Dracul laughed at their attempt to stop him and threw three small balls which hit each knight and exploded like a smoke bomb, then quickly backed away, out of reach of the smoke. I recognized that smoke immediately. Pollen from a dark knight flower.

"What is this stuff!?" Lance exclaimed coughing. One by one they fell to the ground unconscious.

"What did you do?!" Macy cried out.

"Simple, high concentration of dark knight flower pollen takes away energy from an elemental master," Dracul answered.

"But they don't have elemental powers!" Macy said, trying to get to her friends, but Dracul held her hand tight.

"Oh Macy… if only you knew," The next thing I knew, Dracul quickly whirled around and threw the dark knight flower bomb at me as well. I felt my limbs go weak and I crumpled to the ground.

* * *

I woke up to see stone all around me. I was in the dungeons. When I tried to walk forward, I felt something tug at my hands and saw that they were shackled to the wall. I pulled as hard as I could, but I couldn't break them.

"Good, you're awake," I saw Dracul in the corner of the room, "You were out for a day! I thought I had already killed you." My eyes glared at him like daggers.

"What have you done?" I demanded.

"What do you mean? If it's about your friends, then Macy's here with me at the castle and your knights are back at the Fortrex, safe. No need for others to get involved in this," Dracul answered with great disinterest. I felt my frustration build up.

"I mean with the King and Queen!" I snarled, "I know you did something to them!"

"Oh, them? You know what I did,"

"You used something that got us all in this mess in the first place, to try and prove to your father that you are a worthy son! However, you are going against your father's wish of you living an ordinary life in doing so!" I growled.

"Maybe I did," was the only reply I got from him.

"You don't need to do this, Dracul," I told him, "Your father is gone. There's nothing to be afraid of. The organization barely has any true followers left. We both have a chance in proving to the kingdom that we are not dangerous."

"You know nothing!" Dracul yelled, "Whatever we do, we will always be different from everyone else. Wasn't your life better when you couldn't use your powers? Being different just makes us victims. My father... Haunts me all day. Killing you would be the only way to get this to stop."

"I can help you if you just let me," I pleaded.

"No! You are an Elemental Ruler and must be killed like my father wanted!" I felt an immense headache and gasped. Dracul quickly realized what was going on and my headache was gone as fast as it appeared.

Dracul cursed and started to walk out of the dungeon.

"What would your mother think?" I whispered. Dracul stopped in his tracks, but ignored what I said and continued to walk out of the dungeon.

* * *

I couldn't sleep the night before my execution. I was in an uncomfortable position since my hands were chained to the wall. My wrists bled from rubbing against the rough iron.

At dawn, I saw the door to the dungeon open slightly to show Macy in her blue dress. She looked around a bit, getting used to the dim lighting, saw me, and rushed over.

"Clay!" She whispered loudly, hugging me, "It took me forever to be alone. Dracul had guards near me ALL the time." I couldn't help but smile at Macy's attitude. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Is Dracul really going to kill you just because of his father?" Macy asked.

"I'm afraid it's inevitable now," I sighed, causing Macy to start crying. I felt terrible seeing Macy like this. If I had just obeyed to Truculentus, maybe he would have never killed himself. If I had just died that day at the bottom of the lake, maybe Macy would have never had to live this life.

"I tried to talk to my father about it," Macy sniffled, "but he wouldn't change his mind."

"You did what you could," I told her softly, "You're strong willed. I know you'll be fine without me." Macy continued to cry into her hands. If I were to die today, I might as well tell her what I wanted to ever since I met her.

"Macy, there's been something I always wanted to tell you," She looked up at me, eyes red from tears, "I lo-" The sounds of soldiers coming cut me off. "Go." I whispered to Macy, who quickly exited the dungeon.

Not a moment too soon, Dracul came in with the soldiers of his choice. Two soldiers unchained me and tied my hands behind my back. They had to almost drag me outside, for I had not eaten or stood up in three days.

There was a big crowd in front of the castle. I was forced into my knees just like Truculentus made me do years ago, on a platform in front of the crowd.

I looked to the side of the platform to see my fellow cohorts. They were dressed up in their knight suit and looked at the ground. None would make eye contact with me.

On the other side was Dracul, the King, Queen, and Macy. For a second, I saw doubt on the King's face, but quickly returned to 'normal' after Dracul stared at him. That proved that Dracul was indeed controlling the King and Queen somehow.

"People of Knighton!" The King's voice boomed, "Years ago, I had 'saved' a young boy who killed several people. I gave him a second chance by changing his identity, for his father did heroic deeds for our kingdom! However, Truculentus was right. Elemental Rulers should not be trusted! Their powers are unpredictable, and could potentially be the cause of our kingdom to crumble. So today, we kill the last Elemental Ruler, therefore erasing all Elemental powers of this realm!" Several in the crowd cheered, but others were still confused as to why a knight like me would be killed. I had served the kingdom, risking my life, and I was going to be killed for something I had no power over.

Dracul stepped up next to me, sword ready.

"Goodbye forever, cursed boy." He whispered into my ear and lifted the sword to decapitate me.

I braced myself and my eyes closed tightly, but the sword never came. I opened my eyes to see the sword feet away next to a mace. Some of the soldiers lay on the ground, dead. Lance and Axl's weapons and armor were stained crimson with blood.

I then realized that my hands were free. Aaron's laser bow was still smoking from shooting. I felt tears of happiness form. I have never been more grateful for my friends, but I wasted no time. I quickly kicked Dracul and dashed off the platform.

I felt a rush of energy as adrenaline pumped through my body. I rushed up the stairs in the castle to the west tower. There was a secret escape path Macy once told me about that would lead me out of the Capitol!

I arrived at the top of the tower and headed towards the secret passageway on the side, but I felt a tug and a sharp pain. Dracul had grabbed my shirt, stabbed both my arm and leg so I couldn't move, and pushed me to the edge of the tower.

"Your friends will pay for what they have done!" Was all he said before letting me go.

I guess my time has come. But I didn't want to leave my team!

What was going to happen to them? Without me, I can't tell them what they're capable of! Would Dracul tell them?

I closed my eyes to accept the darkness of fear closing in. Fear not of what's going to happen to me, but for my friends. Then, I saw a flash of blue. A field of crops was the last thing I saw before everything went dark.

* * *

BLOOPERS!

At "Lance and Aaron playing video games and yelling at each other."

Zelda: Reminds me of someone… *cough cough* us.

Mimi: Yup! XP

At "Stupid! Stupid! Why did I just say that?!"

Mimi: Any other way to make Clay look stupid? XD

Zelda: MAKE HIM TRIP!

OVER HIS OWN FEET!

Mimi: How? He's being hugged! XD

Zelda: FIGURE IT OUT, YOU'RE THE AUTHOR!

At "the King's soldiers rushed into the room"

Zelda: XD, thank you SO much, autocorrect!

Mimi: What? What happened?

Zelda: Don't you see?

"The King's SHOULDERS rushed into the room with arrows pointed at me."

"The King's SOLDIERS rushed into the room with arrows pointed at me."

Mimi: Ohhhhhhhhhh

XD

Yup

I was typing on my phone at that part

At "The execution will take place in three days"

Mimi: Don't ask why I made it three… It just is!

Zelda: MAJORAAAAA!

Mimi: -_- I knew you'd say that

Zelda: Well, I am wearing a LoZ (Legend of Zelda) shirt, a LoZ necklace, and have a triforce on my hand. You should have been worried if I DIDN'T say that. After all, it IS the LoZ anniversary! (Note: This was written back on February 21) So get ready, because my fan-ing has reached a peak today.

* * *

Mimi: *Huddling in a corner* Yup… Yup, I just did that… Yup, I just wrote that really dark part… O.o

*Holds a sign that says, "Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter"*

PS: No, there won't be the knights and ninjas crashing a wedding like Skybound.


	12. True Potential

Mimi: Hehe… over one week… yeaaaaaaaaaaah. Oops :P

Zelda: Well, I haven't published my story in TWO weeks (whoops), so your readers are lucky.

Mimi: But, LPLB (Lost Prince, Lost Brother) is supposed to be uploaded every week from the beginning, AND I already have the chapters ready to go. Just not the AN, which is why it's so sad.

Zelda: Yeah, that's the problem with Dare Shows. No writing in advance. And I had promised to TRY once a DAY, then promised TWICE a week. I keep promises, unless it involves a deadline. Now we're off-topic, so ON TO THE NEWS!

Mimi: Well, I guess there's some good news and bad. Bad: There are other projects and events coming until the end of school which is around a month away, so I might have busy weeks like this one again. Good: I finished one project today so I have a lot of stress off of me for like a couple of days! So, Yay! I get to upload today!

Also, there's more big news. If anyone has seen the news that Nexo Knights is ending. IT'S FALSE! One of the first websites(Brickset) that had that info up, which then spread to other websites, has updated the page.

It says, " **Update** : We now have it on very good authority that there is no truth to this rumour. My apologies for unnecessarily alarming you."

So yeah, don't panic, though there are some gloomy thoughts about the winter sets. The list should be coming out soon so hopefully (though I think they most definitely will knowing that the Lego TV series usually go on for 3 years like Chima, while Ninjago went over 3 years because it became so popular) they have Nexo Knights on the list. I wonder what season 5 would be like! Would it be Monstrux again? Is Jestro gonna be evil again? Is it about a certain knights like how they did a focused season(or special in Cole's case) for the ninja? I really want them to have an episode about Clay's past and one with Aaron's siblings, because according to the exclusive episode on the appm, Merlok 2.0, Aaron has like 12 siblings or something.

* * *

Reviews:

To Drawkill Vear: Mimi: *Also jumps out window* Wait, you guys talking about me? Glad you like the story! What did you guys give… or write… or do...something? And yes, most Nexo Knights and Ninjago stuff make me happy! :)

(Sorry, I can't ignore you like you said in the review. Every review is just so precious to me!)

To Ebony umbreon: True, things do seem out of whack in this story, hehe. Well, let's just say that Dracul messed up the knights really good, including Clay XP

It is true that Clay's proven to be trustworthy. However-(rest of the reply is at the end)

To SweetHeart114: Knight and Ninjago wedding crasher team… definition of awesome! I could totally imagine, "Call 89329-43298-KNIGHT or 872596-24375-NINJA (Yeah, I know that phone numbers are shorter) to get your personal team of knight or ninja wedding crashers!" XD

To NexoKnightGrace: Haha, yeah, we do know one of the people who split Clacy up XP

To Laura the purple Ninja: So happy that you like the story! Next part comes right now! I usually try to upload every week on, usually, Monday, sometimes Tuesday. But as you can see… I kind of went over one week :P And-(rest of the reply is at end of chapter)

Phantom: Sorry I'm making Clay sad, but he'll be happy! One day! Maybe… just not in this chapter… :P

Actually, you shouldn't kill Dracul. I know, it's hard not to do that right now, and for the next couple of chapters you will hate him even more, but I promise in the end you'll like him a bit.

Hmmmmm, I actually didn't notice that Dracul was Dracula without "a". I know it means 'devil' or 'dragon' X)

Zelda: Dracul can be so many things. My dog called Draco, Draco Malfoy, the constellation Draco, the vampire Dracula, and a LOT of things in Romanian. At least if Google Translate can be trusted.

To BraveS3: Glad you like it! :D

* * *

Lloyd's POV

"So Dracul was actually an Elemental master?" I asked out loud. Oh, shoot! We were supposed to be eavesdropping! Clay didn't seem to care, though.

"He was the Elemental master of mind," he replied.

"I thought Elemental masters in Knighton couldn't use their powers, though." Cole pointed out. He was right. Clay's father casts the spell. I mean, Elemental Rulers can do that, so even I could take away everyone's power if I wanted to.

"There was something my father missed in his spell," Clay said, "He made it so that all Elemental masters in Knighton when he cast the spell wouldn't be able to use their powers. Dracul was in Ninjago with his father. The spell didn't get to him."

"This is confusing," Jay stated, "His father hates elemental powers, but he has a master of mind as a son?"

"Dracul got his powers from his mother," Clay told us, "Truculentus didn't know that she was an Elemental Master and he didn't tell her that he hated Elemental powers."

"What did Truculentus do with Dracul's powers, though? From what you said about your past, it doesn't sound like he ever used them." Cole brought up.

"Truculentus made Dracul always have a dark knight flower near him. He always made sure there were some at home, which is why he had those flowers when capturing us. But now Dracul is using his powers to take over the Kingdom and make it Elemental-free like his father wanted. However, that would never happen since Dracul himself is an Elemental, which is why it's so confusing as to why he is doing this."

"Clay, I've said this before and I'll say it again. We have to train you to use your powers so you can live in Knighton in peace." Kai said. Clay's face paled.

"But… but maybe there's another way without powers. Or maybe I could stay here. At least Ninjago is a bit more welcome of powers."

"Do you really want to leave your friends? After what they did to save you?" Kai asked. Clay didn't answer, but found the flooring of the room very interesting.

"Don't you want to see Macy again?" That did it. Clay couldn't handle his emotions and his thoughts, so he just collapsed to the floor.

"Clay!" Nya exclaimed rushing next to him.

"He needs some rest," Zane said, helping Nya carry Clay to his room.

Kai stared at nothing and quickly walked out of the room after Nya took Clay with Zane. I tried to go after him, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder: it was Cole.

"Just leave him for a while. It has been a rough day for him," I nodded my head and picked up a game controller. I turned on the console and TV to verse Jay in Super Smash Bros.

After several hours of versing Jay, CPUs, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand, I felt worn out and a bit sick. I played too many video games at once. Jay had already collapsed onto the floor an hour ago and was now hugging a pillow.

I stood up and stretched a bit, my muscles sore from sitting. I walked around the temple, but i didn't see anything important. Clay was still in his room, probably out cold.

Nya was working on some kind of machine, Zane was learning new tips on cooking, Sensei was meditating, my mom was looking at old, musty scrolls, and Cole was reading a book.

When I went outside I saw that the sun was starting to set. I looked at the top of the temple to see a red figure sitting there. I climb up to see Kai, hugging his knees.

"Hey Kai!" I said, plopping down next to him.

"Hey Lloyd," he answered bluntly.

The silence was heavy.

"Have you figured out how to unlock it yet?" I asked him.

"No," he answered. Both of us have been thinking for months about what could unlock our inner potentials. An Elemental Ruler can get their true potential, giving them full access to their main element. Then they can unlock their inner potential, allowing the user to use other elements. True potential is unlocked by going over a great obstacle in your life that's holding you back. For inner, Sensei had told us that we must truly become one with our element to understand other elements, which is pretty confusing.

Kai and I have been training hard with our elements and trying to understand what makes them up. But we seem to be missing something. Is is not enough to just know an element?

I've been worried about Clay, though, and just had to ask Kai.

"Do you think he'll be fine?" I barely whispered.

"I don't know," Kai cried, his fingers digging into his palm, "I just don't know what to do with him." Kai clutched his head.

"When's the wedding?"

"I don't know," Kai told me, "But I think it's in a month. I heard Clay talking about it in his sleep. Why do you ask?"

"Well, think about it. Since Macy and Dracul aren't really husband and wife, Dracul doesn't officially have King-like powers. If he tried to overthrow the King, it would be harder. If he was to marry Macy, he would be next to the throne, so it would be easier for him to gain that power. Overthrowing the current King and Queen would be easier when he has the right to rule."

"Deja vu," Kai chuckled, "This reminds me of what Jay and Nya told us about the Skybound incident."

"True," I laughed, "but this time we have another problem: trying to convince a person to do something which they have been told not to do for most of their life."

"But how are we going to convince him in one month?" Kai said in despair, "He's scared of his own powers!"

"I think it's because he has only been told of how powers caused terrible things. He hasn't heard so much about how they could be useful." I felt a plan starting to form between us.

"So… maybe instead of trying to get him to use his powers forcefully, but to show him that powers aren't a bad thing!" Kai exclaimed. I started to get excited. Maybe there was a way!

"Maybe we could invite the other Elemental masters to meet Clay so he can see our powers in action!" I exclaimed. Perfect plan! I smiled from ear to ear.

"I should call the elementals, then," Kai said. He took out his phone and texted all of the masters about what was going on.

"Done!" Kai said happily, "I really hope it works."

"I think it might," I said, "If Dracul's father knew how to travel between realms, I'm sure Dracul knows too. We have to stop him before he leads a whole army into Ninjago to kill our elementals. It'll be realm versus realm if it happens!"

"We do need Clay to do this, though," Kai stated, "He's the only one who knows Knighton the best. The people know him as a great knight, and we can't let him just ditch his fellow knights."

"Just more one thing, though," Kai faced me with a mischievous grin, "If all goes well, help me find ways to embarrass Clay in front of Macy! It's hard doing it with Jay and Nya these days!" I felt my little devil side pop out. I could already list a hundred ways to embarrass the Elemental Ruler of Water.

"I'd be happy to!" I promptly answered. I can't wait for this to be over. I smelled roasted chicken. Dinner must be ready.

"Race you to the dining room!" I jumped up and flipped off of the roof with Kai hot on my trail.

 _-Next Day_

* * *

Cole's POV

Kai had told us what he planned to do with Clay's fear of us own powers over breakfast. I think that it's not a bad plan, I just worry that it might backfire.

Clay woke up fine this morning. He acted as in if nothing happened. I've only met this guy a couple days ago, but I feel like I've known him for my entire life!

I took chocolate cake out of the fridge. Cake ALWAYS makes things better!

I thought about what would happen if I was afraid of my powers. How would I act? Now that I think about it, earth is a very dangerous power. One wrong move or slightly more power in an earthquake I make, I might make a whole tower crumble! I shivered at the thought of it. People dying from falling metal beams, cut by office window glass. Maybe I shouldn't have thought such a thing.

I ate the last crumb of cake and washed the plate. Sigh… Goodbye, dear cake.

The first Elemental Master to come today was Skylor. Since she originally had no work today, I guess she was eager to come over.

"Hi Skylor!" Kai called out. _Love birds,_ I thought.

At least Kai didn't freak out and talk about Skylor ALL THE TIME like Jay.

Seriously, that dude can talk for so long if he wants to! He'd literally be talking about Nya in the middle of the night when we're trying to sleep. Talking about how awesome she is, how pretty she is… I just think, _ok… ok, we get it Jay! Nya is awesome and pretty. You don't need to tell us a billion times._

Of course, I never actually get a chance to say it since Kai usually throws a bunch of pillows at Jay to shut him up before I lose my mind.

"How are you, Clay?" I heard Skylor ask. I just realized that the knight was right behind me.

"I'm fine," he replied. He seemed very tired, though. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie and black jeans, the clothes Nya bought for him yesterday.

"When are the rest coming?" Skylor directed her attention back to Kai.

"They said they'd come around lunch," Kai shrugged, "Nya and Jay are making sandwiches."

Maybe I could sneak a sandwich… or more. I guess Kai could tell what I was thinking since he quickly added, "And Lloyd's guarding the kitchen."

Dang it!

I saw two more dragons appear on the horizon. It was Neuro and Karlof.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted them as they landed.

"Long time no see, ninja," Neuro said. He looked at Clay.

"You must be the Lost Prince, Clay Morrington." Neuro bowed as well as Karlof. Kai snickered at Clay's face. The poor knight must be feeling really awkward.

"Please," Clay told them, "just call me Clay. I don't want to be treated as Royal."

"Not yet, at least." Kai added, laughing. Clay glared at him.

"うるさい(shut up)!" The Elemental Master of water said. Kai gave him a smirk.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves," Neuro stated, unfazed by Clay still glaring at Kai, "I'm Neuro, master of mind. My friend here is Karlof, master of metal."

"Nice to meet you, Neuro and Karloff," Clay replied, shaking hands with them.

Soon after, all the elemental masters came to the temple. Gravis, master of gravity. Shade, master of shadow. Paleman, master of Light. Griffin Tuner, master of Speed. Ash, master of smoke. Bolobo, master of nature. Jacob Pevsner, master of sound. Chamille, master of form, and the last person to come was Tox, master of poison.

They crowded around the long table eating lunch. I gobbled down as many sandwiches as I possibly could.

The Elemental Masters were very curious about Clay, Mostly because since he knew of another realm.

Once the sandwiches were all gone, they all rushed outside.

"So, who wants to do a Elemental Tournament?" Lloyd asked his fellow friends. They all cheered.

"Elemental Tournament?" Clay said out loud.

"A tournament using Elemental powers," I explained to him, "it's been a while since we've done this, so It'll be so much fun!"

"Is it a battle royal or one on one?" Griffin question.

"I was thinking of a battle royal," Kai said. Everyone seemed to agree.

"So temporary alliances can be made. You are out when someone holds you on the ground for ten seconds." Lloyd confirmed.

"Let's start then!" Jay hopped up and down excitedly. Everyone quickly spread out.

"You can join," Kai told his brother, "Just hop in whenever you're ready. But if you're too slow, someone might force you to.

Clay smiled, he could never back down on a fight.

* * *

Clay's POV

I quickly changed into my ninja outfit and took my position on the island. There were so many people, it'll definitely get crazy.

"Ready," Lloyd said, "Three… two… one… NINJA GOOO!" Everyone rushed to the nearest opponent. Mine happened to be Griffin.

"Catch me if you can!" He mocked. I saw a blur and Griffin was on the other side of me.

"Come at me," I taunted. Griffin tried to punch me but I quickly blocked it.

Griffin stared at me in awe. Most people wouldn't be able to block themselves so fast! His face turned into a smirk. He's found an opponent worthy of facing him.

I purposely feinted to the left as he rushed to the right. I turned quickly and kicked Griffin on the right side. He was sent sprawling on the ground.

I continued to attack him, he dodged. Griffin used his powers of speed to knock me off my feet. I quickly rolled on the ground, but Griffin kicked me back down. I kept rolling so he wouldn't be able pin me down.

I had to find a way to get back up! Then it dawned on me. Griffin tried to kick me, but I blocked and held on. I pulled with all my strength on his leg, sending him to the ground.

I seemed to have knocked the breath out of him, so I took the opportunity to pin him to the ground for ten seconds.

"You're out!" I exclaimed.

"You got me, blue knight!" Griffin laughed. I got off him and Griffin rushed over to the temple entrance with the other elemental masters who were also out.

I was having so much fun! I fought Gravis, as well as Tox, and defeated them both.

In the end it was Kai, Lloyd and I left in the battle.

"You made it to the end, brother," Kai stated, "But I'll take you down!"

"I can take on you two at once!" I declared.

"勝負だ！カイ！クレイ！(I challenge you! Kai! Clay!" Lloyd yelled with determination.

"いつでもかかって来い！(Bring it on!)" Kai smirked.

I've never felt more alive. To be able to fight with others like me. I felt something deep inside me. It was like a small spark that quickly grew into a raging fire.

I finally realized. Elemental powers are not bad. No. It was always the user who determined if it was used for good or bad. My brother and sister had used their powers for good. Everyone else on this island were different, but that didn't stop them. So why should I be stopped?

I felt light. I looked at myself to see my body… reflective. Transparent, yet not so… I looked at my brother to see his face surprised, yet happy.

"Clay!" Kai said, "You unlocked your true potential!" I smiled. The light disappeared and my blue streak of hair turned brighter and more apparent than before.

I looked at my fellow Elemental Rulers. I lifted my left hand and felt a surge of power. I shot a beam of water just like I saw Aunt Maya do all those years ago. Lloyd and Kai quickly shot their elements as well.

My defect, though! Was it still there? I concentrated on fire and looked at my fist to see that it was indeed on fire.

Yup.

I still had a defect in my power. I guess I'll only be a normal Elemental Ruler when I reach my inner potential. Then I guess the other elementals beside my main one will become stronger since I feel a great difference in strength. If I have already reached my inner potential, there would only be a slight difference in strength between my main element and other ones.

Kai, Lloyd and I continued to shoot each other with our powers. I had seen how Zane uses his powers to make the ground slippery, so I focused and tried it.

The ground was covered in a very thin layer of ice. Well, thin compared to when Zane does it, but enough for both Elemental Rulers to slip and fall on their backs.

I then summoned vines like Bolobo does and trapped both of them to the ground. Sweat rolled down my forehead as I heard Nya counting off.

"Five… Six," she counted. I started to pant. Lloyd and Kai were trying their best to break free.

"Seven… eight," Nya continued. Kai tried to burn through the plants, but I shot water at him, extinguishing the flame. I then commanded the vine to wrap around Kai's wrist so he couldn't aim it at the vine holding him down. I did the same for Lloyd, just in case.

"Nine… Ten! THE WINNER IS CLAY!" Nya announced. I relaxed, my energy drained, and plopped to the ground.

The vines around Kai and Lloyd instantly went away. Both stood up grinning and came over to me to give me a hand.

I accepted it and stood up. I leaned on Kai for support.

"You did it Clay! You're able to use your powers!" Kai laughed.

"I'm still able to control other elements, though," I said. The other elemental masters crowded around me to congratulate me on reaching my true potential.

"That was amazing!"

"Well done Clay!"

"Karlof is happy for you!"

I couldn't stop laughing. There were actually people who were happy about my powers! I hugged my sister and looked at my brother to have wet eyes.

"You crying, お兄ちゃん(brother)?" I teased.

"What! No!" Kai rubbed their eyes quickly and sniffles, "I'm just glad that you found that your 'curse' was a gift."

I couldn't help but look into Kai's head a bit. I saw how he told his plan and built on it with Lloyd.

"You… did this all for me?" I gasped at my brother and Lloyd. The two looked at each other sheepishly.

"I guess…" Lloyd stated.

"ありがとう(thank you)," I stated.

I took out my palm and summoned water, which formed into a sphere. I stared at it.

"I need to get stronger with my element, though. There are still Elemental masters in need."

"What do you mean?" Shade asked.

"Elemental masters in Knighton. Which includes the teammates I deserted…

Aaron, Macy, Lance, Axl, Robin, and Ava."

* * *

Reviews: (cont.)

To Ebony umbreon: However, Dracul is a elemental master of mind. Which makes everything complicated when it comes to trust XP

To Laura the purple Ninja: Yeah, you got it right! The knights are elemental masters! What's your guess for Macy?

* * *

Mimi: YAAAAAAAAAAAY! Clay has unlocked his true potential! AND the knights have powers! So, you guys can guess all you want on who has what power, but I won't say if you got it right or not. X)


	13. One Knight

Mimi: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! I AM HERE! Let me just say… ONLY ONE WEEK OF SCHOOL LEFT! WOOOOOOOOOOOHO! But then… high school… Yeah, Zelda and I are 8th graders right now, so we had a lot of events building up to the promotion on Thursday. Recording in band for the Promotion, Promotion party, Six Flags is on Wednesday, Spring Concert for Band, and projects in all our classes! I'm serious though, I had a math test, home economics project, history project, language arts speech, science rollar coaster project, all in the same week! For kids in world Language like Spanish, I think they had finals too.

Zelda: Yup. And tons of homework for Spanish. But that promotion party I got sugar high on was a blast!

Mimi: Anyway, I've missed some Nexo Knights news. For one, HAS ANYONE SEEN THE SEASON 4 TRAILER? NOT IN ENGLISH, BUT THEY ALSO UPLOADED A SCENE FROM ONE EPISODE! I WILL NOT SPOIL ANYTHING, BUT POOR CLAY! Trying to remember if there was any other big news, but I think that's it for now.

I've been catching up on the stories I haven't read from , so that's why I didn't upload earlier. I still have a couple more left to read!

* * *

Reviews:

Ebony Umbreon: I actually didn't think about that… Yeah, why didn't Gravis hold everyone down with his powers? Oops, my bad :P

Zelda: Maybe it was against the rules because that would be too easy. By the way, I know I should have said this in a review and not in this story, but happy 2-year Dare Show anniversary, Ebony! I love that story.

Laura the purple Ninja: Ohhhhhhhh, good guess! :)

Rina Hawaki: Lance might be hard yet easy to figure out. I was debating with what elemental master I should make him for a while.

Drawkill Vear:

Mimi: *emerges from ground magically unharmed* I'm OK! Oh, if it's about Jestro, yeah, he'll appear later on!

(NOOOOO! I CAN'T IGNORE YOU! YOUR REVIEWS ARE NOT RANDOM! TRUST ME, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE RANDOM DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE LESS FRIENDS! ALL MY FRIENDS ARE REALLY RANDOM! IT'S FUN THAT WAY!

Zelda: Well, if you really want to, Mimi can just PM the reply to you. AND YEAH, RANDOMNESS! WOO! I AM THE DEFINITION OF RANDOM AT TIMES!)

Phantom:

Zelda: By cameos, do you mean the minor characters? If so, your answer is yes.

Mimi: There will be a character that is in a way a cameo… at least how I'm imagining it, she might actually not be in the end. I'm not sure, still figuring it out

SweetHeart114: Thanks for the compliment! :D

NexoKnightGrace: THE KNIGHTS SHALL COME BACK!

Avatar Ninja: I'm glad you like the story! Don't worry, the other knights will come out into the story soon!

* * *

Mimi: If I put together all the guesses for the knights having powers you guys did actually figure it out. However, not one person has guess it whole entirely correct.

PS, anyone have guesses on Robin and Ava?

* * *

Jay's POV

Uhhh… Clay's friends were Elemental masters? My friends had the same face as I did.

"Your friends are Elemental masters?" I said.

"Yeah, none of them know, though," Clay replied, "I could sense that they each had powers when I first met them. I guess that's another good thing about being an Elemental Ruler. I can sense other Elemental Masters."

Clay looked at the elementals, "Just out of curiosity, don't you guys have a master of wind?"

"His name is Morro, but he's gone now," Lloyd stated. I saw Clay flinch a bit.

"The Preeminent… Realm Crystal," Clay muttered. Did he just read Lloyd's mind? Maybe he can hear my thoughts.

I mentally called for Neuro, who looked me in the eye. He slowly shuffled towards me as the rest were talking about what they should do now. Should they rush straight to Knighton? Or maybe something else?

"Why did you call me?" Neuro said.

"I just wanted to ask you if Clay could hear my thoughts without concentrating," Neuro gave me a "Are you serious" look.

"He doesn't have enough power to hear thoughts without concentrating like I do," I frowned, "But if you think hard enough. He should hear you." I smiled. This is going to be fun.

"So it's settled," I heard Kai say, "My team and I will head to Knighton while the rest of you stay here in case Dracul brings an army here."

Everyone else nodded.

"Well, we'll see you guys soon!" Lloyd said as the Elemental masters went back home.

Great! This was a perfect chance to do it!

 _MARSHMALLOWS!_ I thought. I saw no reaction from Clay.

 _FLYING OTTERS!_

 _RAINING TACOS!_

 _PUNS!_

 _A SQUARE PLUS B SQUARED EQUALS C SQUARED!_

 _FLUFFY BURRITO_

 _KAI IN A TUTU!_

I could have sworn I saw Clay's mouth twitch.

 _CHOCOLATE DONUTS!_

 _CUTE PUPPIES!_

 _RAINBOW TOUCANS!_

 _DANCING GINGERBREAD MEN!_

 _FLYING RAINBOWMATIC PIGS!_

I had a brilliant idea! I started to think of scenes instead of words. I thought of the funniest thing I could remember, which just so happened to be when Kai saw the gingerbread men Zane baked at Christmas. Kai had screamed and chucked them off the Bounty with all his strength, shooting fire beams at them.

Clay giggled.

"Something funny?" Kai asked. Clay looked at his brother and burst out laughing, and I did too.

"Did that seriously happen, Jay?" Clay said.

"Yes!" I laughed hysterically. Poor Kai had no idea what the heck was going on.

"What is it?" Kai asked crossing his arms. Clay was about to tell him, but burst into another fit of laughter.

"You chucked poor gingerbread men off of the Bounty?" Clay managed to choke out. Kai's face turned bright red.

"I… well…" Clay continued to laugh his head off on the ground.

"They're creepy!" Kai tried to defend themselves, failing miserably. He huffed and walked back into the temple. Yes! I have finally teased Kai without getting killed by him!

I was celebrating when Kai came back outside again… with a broom.

"Ten seconds," Kai growled.

Oh no… I ran as fast as I could. Kai was trying to whack me with the broom.

"Heeeeeeelp!" I screamed.

"Nevaaaaaaah!" Everyone else replied. Whyyyyyyyy! How could they!

"COME BACK HERE, MOTOR MOUTH!" Kai yelled. I screamed, flailing my arms around. I'm pretty sure everyone in Ninjago could hear this racket.

"Go get him, Kai!" I heard Lloyd cheer.

"Why Lloyd! Whyyyy!" I screamed back. Lloyd and Cole both held up a sign that read 'Go Kai!' How did they even make those signs that fast?

Kai caught up with me and whacked me hard in the head with the broom. I fell to the ground with the broom still hitting me.

"Ow! Ow!" I cried out, "I'm sorry for telling Clay! Okay! Stop hitting me like I'm a cockroach!"

"Well, you're a pest!" Kai replied back, hitting me on the head one more time before walking off. I sighed in relief.

"You okay, Jay?" Nya asked me.

I sat up and rubbed my head.

"A little sore," I said. Nya kissed me on the cheek.

"Better?" She asked.

"Now I am," I smiled. I tried to kiss her but I felt Kai whack me on the head with a broom again and I fell to the ground.

For the next couple of days we helped Clay learn new skills and he actually got them all down really fast! Our plan was simple: go into Knighton and try to kick Dracul out of the Kingdom! All we have to do is ask Sensei for some Traveler's Tea!

"I am sorry, ninja," Sensei said when we went to his room, "I don't have any Traveler's Tea. Neither does Mistake."

"Then what are we going to do?" I worried.

"Clay could try to summon a portal like he did before," Lloyd suggested.

"Maybe I could," Clay replied, "But there's a lot of us and I might teleport us somewhere else."

"Still, try opening a portal," Kai suggested. We rushed outside quickly, grabbing small weapons, and Clay tried what Kai suggested.

A small portal appeared to the side of where we stood. It slowly started to grow, enough for us to go through.

"That's it, Clay!" Kai cheered, "Let's go through quick!" We were about to dash in before Clay closed it when someone rolled out of the floor. A shield and bow followed. The portal disappeared.

He was a young man around our age and was in a… knight suit? His helmet was green, the symbol on the chest plate was a fox.

"Aaron!" Clay cried out. The blue knight rushed to see if his friend was hurt.

"Clay?" Aaron groaned, clutching his head.

"Yeah, it's me, Aaron," Clay softly said hugging him.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Aaron whispered, "After you fell off the tower and no one could find you body, we hoped… we hoped that you survived. And you did!" Aaron sniffled.

"You're also wearing some weird outfit, too!" He took off his helmet to reveal headphones and messy, orange hair.

"So, who are all these people?" Aaron gestured at us.

We all introduced each other and Clay explained to Aaron what was going on. I noticed that Clay didn't mention anything about Aaron being an Elemental Master or anyone else on the knight team.

"So you can use your powers now…"

Clay nodded his head.

"What happened after I left, though?" Clay asked.

"Nothing big." Aaron replied, "Dracul mostly left us alone and we're living as if nothing happened. Except two of our friends are missing. Macy is doing princess stuff all day now and everyone's getting excited for the marriage." Clay scowled for a second.

"I'm glad you guys are safe," Clay sighed, "Has Dracul tried to do anything suspicious... like forming an army without saying why?"

"Well," Aaron thought for a second, "Yeah. He has been recruiting trained knights. I was actually training in that… 'program' is what Dracul called it with everyone else minus Macy."

"How were you guys training?" I asked.

"We were in a holo-training room and all these strange powers were shot at us. Like Nexo Powers but more… natural? Like fire, water, poison, shadow, stuff like that."

All of our faces paled. This was not good news.

"Make another portal, Clay!" I said, but Clay shook his head.

"If we were to have gone through that, portal. Dracul would have spotted us. We should be glad that it was Aaron who tumbled through. We need Traveler's Tea. It's the only way we could safely get to Knighton without being spotted."

"We could teleport into the Fortrex. It should be safe there. Well, actually we should teleport into my room or Clay's. Dracul comes by to the Fortrex from time to time, but never into one of our rooms." Aaron stated.

"That's a good idea," Clay said, "Sensei said Mistake should have Traveler's Tea in two days, actually. Since we have the Fortrex, we can pack more items we may need for the mission."

"Clay, you can give Aaron a tour around the temple and show him to the empty room in front of yours," Kai said. Clay took Aaron into the temple.

"So I guess we should start gathering things we might need. Maybe some electronics since we can hide them in Clay and Aaron's room," I stated. My friends nodded and each went into their rooms to find anything useful.

* * *

Mimi: Aaron has joined the party! That sounds like Pokemon for some reason… Whatever!

Thanks for reading! See you next chapter! :D


	14. Kaki

Mimi: IT'S SUMMER BREAK! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! :D I might be able to update more often, but then again maybe not because I need to do other stuff.

Anyways… SEASON 4 NEXO KNIGHTS FIRST FIVE EPISODES ARE OUT! Sadly, not in English.

* * *

Reviews:

To Rina Hawaki: I try to upload weekly but I might upload more often now that it's summer. It depends on what kind of schedule Zelda and I have, and nice idea about Jestro! :D

To Ebony umbreon: Nice guesses! Apparently the people in Knighton always listen to higher authorities and never question it… hehe :P

Dracul wouldn't question Aaron's disappearance, he's too busy doing other stuff and there's actually so many knights in Dracul's program that it can be easy to sneak out.

Don't worry, you're not asking too many questions :)

To SweetHeart114: Thanks for the compliment! Yup, looks like Knighton is having serious problems.

* * *

Nya's POV

* * *

I went into the storage room and turned on the lights. There were tons of vehicles, but they were all big. Maybe I could try bringing the motorcycles that transform into backpacks. There were only three prototypes, but they should work properly.

I wondered if communicators would work in Knighton. I'm guessing that as long as they don't need a satellite or internet, they should work. So I tossed some special communicators into my pile and went to the weaponry to see everyone except Clay and Aaron already there.

"Hello, Nya," Zane greeted, "What weapons should we bring?"

"I was thinking of something easy to hide," Cole suggested.

"That makes sense," I replied, "Daggers and shurikens are easy to hide. So are nunchucks and whips. Wow, I just realized how unprepared we are! It's a good thing we never went into that portal."

"The Fortrex probably has a weaponry too," Kai said, "I'm sure we can find something we can use there, too."

"So I guess we don't need so much," Lloyd said.

We grabbed small weapons and put them into the the motorcycle backpack.

"NINJA!" We heard a voice. I groaned. Why did he have to be here? At the most undesirable time too!

"Nya," Kai whispered to me. "Tell Clay and Aaron to hide."

I completely forgot! Ninjago doesn't know about Clay being here. I exited the door and went towards Clay's room to see him talking to Dareth.

"Hey, Nya!" Dareth said, "I didn't know you recruited a new member."

"Oh him, he's just…" Clay nudged me to be quiet.

"Yeah, I just found out that I have the elemental power of Storms. It's pretty cool," Clay filled in. Power of storms?

"Well it's nice to meet you, Kaki, name's Dareth. I'm the ninja's manager," they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too," Clay smiled warmly. Kaki? I was super confused. Clay told Dareth where the ninja were and sighed with relief when our manager disappeared from view.

"Clay, where's Aaron?" I looked around and jumped when one of the doors opened.

"Is he gone, Moorington?" Aaron popped his head out.

"Yeah," Clay responded, "And don't say my last name!"

"But I'm too used to calling you Moorington!" Aaron whined and took a moment to think, "Fine! I'll call you Borington!"

"Aaron, I'm serious," Clay growled, "I can't have the public of Ninjago know that I'm alive. It's enough work trying to fix problems in Knighton! Who knows how the people of Ninjago will react? I don't even want the spot of Prince!"

"They'll eventually know, though, one way or another," I said, crossing my arms.

"I still find it so awesome how you can change your appearance!" Aaron jumped up and down. I looked at my brother to finally realize that he had hid his blue eyes and streak of blue hair.

"I wish I had powers," Aaron sighed dreamily. Clay flinched. I wondered what powers Aaron has. Maybe I could ask Kai or Lloyd.

"So, I'll see you ninja later!" We heard Dareth leave the temple and the ninja came out of the weapons room.

"What did he want now?" I inquired.

"Nothing of importance, really. He was asking if we had time to do an interview with a TV show. Of course, we declined," Kai stated.

"News of Clay will get out, though. Just that he's known as Kaki, Elemental master of storms." Lloyd worried.

"I'll be fine. He had NO idea that I was the prince. I looked into his head and saw no possible connections," Clay responded.

"Ugh! I feel so awkward here! Nothing makes sense!" Aaron whined, "I can't even use my hovershield since I'm not in Knighton!" Clay rolled his eyes.

"I never thought you'd be the one to whine. You're usually positive," Clay said.

"How can I be positive at a time like this?" Aaron mumbled.

"I know what CAN make you positive!" Jay exclaimed, "Video games!" Aaron perked up at the mention of it.

"Totally in!" Aaron rushed down to the game room with Jay.

"I think those two will get along quite well," I stated, making everyone else chuckle.

I felt my phone buzz and saw a text from the police.

"What is it?" Cole asked.

"Gang base might be near the toxic bogs. The police have it under control, though." I answered. Cole nodded.

"Gang?" Clay said.

"Nothing of importance for now," Kai reassured him. Clay continued to have an uneasy expression, but he said nothing more.

"Can you tell me more about the castle? Like what's inside of all the halls, rooms, anything!" Kai requested. Clay followed Kai to the living to think of plans.

"Is there anything else we could-" Cole started to say, but a loud crash interrupted him.

* * *

Kai's POV

* * *

I rushed outside to see one tree mysteriously with no top. There was black smoke rising nearby and when I looked down from the island there was an aircraft. Clay rushed up next to me and we both rode on my dragon to the airplane. Everyone else followed.

"Any survivors, Zane?" Lloyd asked. Zane asked Pixal to scan the aircraft.

"Pixal sees no survivors or bodies. The plane seems to have no passengers in the first place!" Zane exclaimed. Nya and Clay started to extinguish the flames from the wreckage.

"Maybe there might be a clue as to who owned it," Jay examined the cockpit. Then as fast as light, Clay grabbed Jay by the collar, pulled him away, and created an ice dome that separated everyone from the plane.

Dull thuds were heard and faint cracks appeared on the ice wall. I went to investigate the other side but Clay knocked me to the ground with wind. I glared at him but he didn't seem to care. Clay had closed his eyes tight, then climbed up the ice wall and threw a fireball at the direction of where the plane was and quickly jumped down.

More thuds were heard, followed by a huge explosion. I felt an intense headache and clutched my head in agony. No one else seemed to be doing this besides Lloyd, Clay, and I.

With my head still pounding, I staggered towards the other side. Clay didn't stop me, so I assumed it was safe. What was on the other side of the ice wall horrified me.

The plane had exploded into bits. It was completely destroyed! Some of the metal pieces were lodged into the ice. Thankfully they never went through! However, the ice wall and the ground around it was filled with daggers… made of vengestone.

So that's why my head was hurting so much! These daggers were made from pure vengestone, unlike cages I was kept in by villains before. Those only had some vengestone mixed in with iron. If even one of those daggers had hit us, it would have definitely prevented us from using elemental powers for days and could have killed us.

Though minutes have passed, I was still in agony because of my headache. The more strength a person has with an elemental power currently and the more concentrated the item is of vengestone, the more it hurts.

Aaron supported Clay, who looked like he was about to faint. Poor Clay. He had the most elemental power out of all of us.

"That plane," Lloyd managed to choke out but inhaled sharply, clutching his head.

"Was no accident," Cole finished.

"It was suppose to kill us," Nya whispered.

Everyone went still shock. If Clay hadn't pulled Jay, or any of us, back… I felt a shiver up my spine.

"Who would do such a thing?" Aaron said. No one answered.

"Was anyone nearby?" Clay stated when we went back up to the temple. His face was still pale.

"I don't think so, bro," Aaron replied back.

"Good," Clay plopped down, "Hopefully, if someone finds the ice, they'll think it was Zane," he grunted.

* * *

Yards away, a shadow stared up at the floating island and spoke into a mic.

"Plan failed. However, I found someone who has already unlocked their full power as an Elemental Ruler."'

"Who? Red or Green?" A low voice was heard from the speaker.

"Blue," the shadow replied.

"You mean you found..." The speaker stated.

"The Lost Prince," With that, the shadow swiftly jumped onto a motorcycle and drove away.

* * *

Mimi: I really don't have anything to say because I am really tired… And also because I have a piano audition tomorrow.

Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter! :D


	15. TO KNIGHTON!

Mimi: Hi everyone! The most "amazing'" thing happened over the weekend! A BLACKOUT! YAAAAAAAAAAAAA- no. I mean, it's fun lighting up the candles and stuff but it was over 6 hours! Luckily, I was at the beach with my family so I only had to sit in the dark for like 1-2 hours. I think it was because everyone was using too much electricity. It was super hot that day, and tomorrow is supposed to be worse so hopefully there isn't another blackout again.

* * *

Reviews:

To SweetHeart114: Hehehe, yes, whoever it is really wants to kill them… or maybe something else! *insert devil face*

* * *

Lloyd's POV

Sure enough, news about the 'new ninja,' the 'ninja of storms,' spread like wildfire across Ninjago. News of a new Elemental Master was always exciting for the public. Clay couldn't take his disguise off now. There were paparazzis EVERYWHERE! Even up in the sky! Luckily, Sensei Wu got some Traveler's Tea so we can finally go to Knighton.

"You guys ready?" I looked at my friends. We had backpacks that held small weapons, communicators, and whatever else Jay packed, which is probably a 3DS.

"Let me do it," Clay took the bottle from my hand and poured the contents onto the ground. He then jumped into the portal and everyone else followed. I felt myself falling for a second before I hit the ground softly. I looked around and really I didn't see anything that stood out. It was a blue room with a bed, desk and some other personal belongings like books any average person would have.

"I thought we were going to MY room!" Aaron whined.

"Your room is always a mess. We would have landed on something sharp," Clay rolled his eyes. I tried to peek out of the window, but Kai pulled me back.

"Is anyone here?" Kai asked.

"Well, Merlok is always here. But I'm not sure about the rest of my team," Aaron replied, "Let me go check." He opened the door slightly and squirmed out of the room.

* * *

Aaron's POV

* * *

It was pretty quiet in the Fortrex. Maybe the others weren't here. I entered the control room to see Merlok.

"Aaron!" Merlok greeted, "Where were you, my boy? You seemed to have disappeared into thin air a couple days ago!"

"I… had something to do," I lied, "Where are the others?"

"All in the down time room,"

I nodded my head in thanks and headed to the room. I saw my friends chilling out in there.

"Aaron! You're back!" Axl greeted.

"Sorry, I had to do something," I told them, like I did to Merlok.

"Anything new about Dracul?" I added.

"Not much," Ava responded, "Everyone is busy for the upcoming marriage and there are more knights volunteering for Dracul's so-called 'project'." I heard a crash from Clay's room. My hands went sweaty.

"What was that?" Lance got up to investigate, but I jumped in front of him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I brought some friends over," I was thinking on the fly.

"Well, let's meet them," Robin stood up as well but I motioned him to stay.

"How about I bring them here?" I exited the room and into Clay's room.

"Okay! Who made that sound?!" I demanded. Everyone pointed at Jay.

"My hand slipped and I dropped my backpack, okay? I'm sorry," Jay muttered.

"I told the team that I brought friends over," I continued to glare at Jay, "Which means that you have to completely change your looks, Clay-man. Maybe Kai, Lloyd, and Nya too, just to be safe." Clay considered it for a second.

"I can change my appearance, but the others…" Clay trailed off.

"I don't think I'll be recognized," Nya said, "It's been years since they've seen me. But just in case." Nya tied her short hair back into a ponytail.

"I dunno about me, though," Kai stated, "I'm pretty sure my hair and eyes give it away."

"Same here," Lloyd said.

"What if we do this?" Clay went to his closet and grabbed two dark blue hoods for Kai and Lloyd to wear.

"What about our eyes, though?" Kai asked. Clay grabbed the top of the hood and pulled it down, covering Kai's eyes.

"Try to keep it as low as possible. We'll ask Merlok for a potion later," Clay simply said. Kai nodded.

Clay focused a bit and I watched in amazement. Our leader's hair turned short and jet black. His eyes were brown and his face looked similar to Kai's.

"You… don't look like a person from Knighton," I said.

"Well, Kai and Nya look nothing like a Knightonian," Clay promptly replied, "Just call me Kaki. Kai will be Kazan. Nya will be Yuki."

"You wanna go, then?" I asked. They followed me to the down time room.

"Hey guys," I announced, "These are my friends!" I introduced all of them.

"And finally… Kaki," I tried my best to stop my face from frowning. It was wrong. So wrong. When would they know? Would they figure it out themselves?

"Nice to meet you," Lance winked and walked up to Nya, but Jay stepped in between them and grabbed Nya's hand protectively. Lance just acted like nothing had happened and walked away casually.

"You guys look… uh, different. W-well, some of you. The names and outfit don't really fit." Robin stated, looking at their attire. I bonked him in the head for being rude. Right, they didn't have the usual casual clothing in Knighton or knight suit! They had their ninja suit on!

"Yeah, we come from a far away place," Cole stated.

"Our parents took names from the old ninja and samurai stories," Clay said, "Oh, and I forgot to mention, Yuki and Kazan are my siblings."

"Cool," Lance stated.

"We have extra rooms in the back," I said, "You guys can bunk in there."

"They're not all gonna fit in the two extra rooms, Aaron. They need at least three rooms," Ava stated.

"But, the only room left open is…" Robin trailed off and looked at the ground.

"They can sleep in there, too," I told Robin softly, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Robin nodded his head.

"How long are they going to stay?" Lance asked.

"We're not sure. But we wanted to join Dracul's troops," Clay stated. The rest of the ninja looked at him in surprise but quickly changed their expression.

"You can stay here as long as you need to," Merlok welcomed.

"So Cole and Jay will take the small room on the left side. Lloyd and Zane will take the other small room on the right side. Yuki, Kazan, and Kaki can take the… last empty room." I instructed.

"We'll show you guys to your rooms," Robin stated, leading Cole, Jay, Lloyd, and Zane to their rooms.

"And I'll lead you to your room," I nodded to Clay, Kai, and Nya.

I sighed in relief when I entered Clay's room. Kai took off his hood to reveal his droopy hair.

"Do you guys know how hot it is under this hood?" Kai gasped, ruffling his hair.

"You're a ninja, though! Don't you always wear hoods?" I asked.

"I gave him a winter hood. Lloyd has my summer hood," Clay smirked. So that's why. Is it just me, or did Clay actually have a dark side? I feel like he's changed.

"Ugh, do you have a hood that's lighter?" Kai whined.

"I think Macy has one," I said, "It's red, so it'll fit your ninja suit, too."

"Aaron, we can't just take Macy's stuff without permission. For the record, what you just said was so wrong," Clay scolded.

"Come on! It's just a hood!" I argued back. We quarreled with each other for a good five minutes.

"Arg! It's hopeless trying to persuade you," Clay face planted into his pillow. Huh, maybe I might like this new Clay more than I thought. He's waaaaay more fun to be around now! Maybe he'll do something exciting with me for once in his life!

Nya stood up and rummaged through Clay's drawer.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked. Nya didn't respond and closed the drawer. She moved to the closet and started to look for something in there.

"Sis, if you need anything. You can just ask me. This _is_ my room," Nya closed the closet and sighed.

"Do you have any old fabric you don't need that's light? Like an old blanket,"

"Oh! I have a blanket my friend gave to me. I never used it, though," I motioned for her to follow.

I entered my room and searched through my closet. It was way in the back with all the other random stuff I had. I really have to organize my things more often like Clay says. I kind of like my room messy, though.

"Perfect! May I cut it up?" Nya asked when I handed her the dark green blanket.

"Sure," I replied. Nya quickly ran back to Clay's room and took out a needle and string from the desk drawer.

Clay can sew? I should sneak into his room more often. I've known this guy for years now, but there are so many things I still don't know about him!

I saw Nya quickly cut and stitch the blanket into… a hood! She's a genius!

"Here you go, brother," Nya handed Kai the new hood.

"This is so much better than the other one! Thanks, Sis!" Kai stuck his tongue out at Clay who did the same back. I wish I had my camera or phone right now! Who knows how long this new Clay will last!

I heard a knock at the door. Clay quickly checked a mirror to see if his disguise was still on and Kai pulled the hood over his eyes.

"Hey guys," Axl popped his head into the room, "Dracul is here to see your friends, Aaron." Then he went back out again.

"I'll do all the talking," Clay took a hesitant step towards the door but shook it off and went out of the room.

"Master Dracul," I stated, bowing in front of him when I saw him in the training room. I saw Clay bow down as well with a blank expression, "My friends here wanted to join your project." Dracul stared at us. Was I supposed to say more?

"It is an honor to be in your presence. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kaki," Clay stated, "My friends, sir, are Zane, Cole, Yuki, Kazan, Lloyd, and Jay. We have heard of your noble project and wish to be a part of it. I'm sure the skill my friends have will be of great use." Dracul lifted an eyebrow.

"Jay and Yuki are inventors, Sir," Clay continued, "Zane is a human robot and excellent cook. Cole and Lloyd have great leadership skills. Kazan and I are blacksmiths, my lord." Dracul smiled when Clay said "my lord." Oh no. This is not good. Does Clay know what he's getting himself into?

"You're a robot?" Dracul walked up to Zane examining him, "I have plenty,"

"But he is no ordinary robot, sir," Clay argued, "He has emotion at the level of a human and is very dedicated to protecting those who cannot protect themselves,"

"I suppose he can join," Dracul said, "Anything else?"

"We are all very skilled with weapons," Dracul's face turned to boredom again, "As well as martial arts, my lord." Dracul perked up.

"You mean hand-to-hand combat?" Dracul asked.

"Indeed, my lord," Clay then suddenly flipped backwards and kicked a soldier who served for Dracul. The soldier was armed and tried to stab Clay with his sword. However, Clay dodged and swiped his feet, knocking the soldier to the ground and sending his sword flying. Clay flipped towards the sword and grabbed the soldier by the neck, sword ready to kill.

"Enough!" Dracul ordered. Clay let the soldier go.

"You have shown me enough," Dracul stated, "Your friends are welcome to participate in my project,"

"We will be forever grateful for this, my lord," Clay bowed deeply.

"You will not be, though," Clay lifted his head in confusion, "I have another job for you."

Don't say it. Don't say it. Please don't say what I think Dracul's about to say.

"You will be my wife's new personal bodyguard," He said it. Welp, Clay was doomed, but he had a smile on his face as if it was the happiest moment of his life.

"I would be greatly honored, Sir," Clay's smile was extremely creepy. It was creepier than Jestro smiling when he was under the control of the Book of Monsters!

"I expect you to be at the castle at 6 pm, sharp. You'll work in a rotation with another bodyguard. Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Sunday, all day from 6am to 11pm unless I say otherwise," Dracul turned to leave, "As for your friends, I'm sure Fox will explain everything."

"I-I will, sir," I stuttered. Dracul then left the Fortrex along with the soldier Clay had attacked.

The room seemed to be less tense now that Dracul was gone. However, my fellow knights and I had pale faces.

"Kaki," Lance slowly said, "Do you what's going to happen to you?!"

"I'm a bodyguard" Clay shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't just shrug your shoulder like it's nothing!" Robin screamed, "Being a bodyguard is the same as being dead!"

"Now why would that be?" Clay crossed his arms.

"Being a bodyguard isn't what you may think it is!" Axl exclaimed, "Dracul treats you more like a servant. If you do even one thing wrong, you get executed!"

"Then I'll just have to make no mistakes, then," Clay nonchalantly stated.

"You don't understand!" Lance yelled, "No one has ever become a bodyguard and lived! NO ONE! You are sentenced to death! Already, there are at least 12 people killed for being a bodyguard,"

"But guys," I slowly said, "Dracul said 'wife'. Kaki isn't a bodyguard for Dracul, unlike the other bodyguards ever assigned. This is Macy we're talking about. I'm sure she'll try to protect Kaki from Dracul,"

"That is a good point, Aaron," Merlok stroked his beard, "Perhaps it may not be a death sentence,"

"Can we please stop talking about my death job?" Clay muttered.

"You're right," I turned to go to Clay's room.

"We need to think positive! It'll be fine!" Jay exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Everyone muttered in agreement. Kai and Nya still had pale faces.

"At least we all can live in the Fortrex instead of inside the castle like everyone else," I told the ninja, "For everyone else, we go to the castle at 8am and do whatever Dracul asks for us, which is usually training in the big holo-room. We return back when he dismisses us,"

Clay grabbed his trusty claymore sword and walked out of the Fortrex.

"Are you going to tell Macy?" I whispered to him. Clay shook his head in 'no'.

"Before you go, though," I smirked, "Wanna have a hoverboard race whenever we have time?" I mentally crossed my fingers, usually he would tell me that he had no time to do such "childish things".

"We'll see," was all he said as he left. I jumped in joy! Yes! Finally, a person who'll hoverboard race with me on the team!

* * *

Mimi: THE REST OF THE KNIGHTS HAVE APPEARED! XP

Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	16. Meeting Macy

Mimi: Hi guys! I hope you guys all had a wonderful summer break! I know I said I would upload more often over the summer but it turned out to be the opposite… sorry! I was taking an online course this summer for US History that actually counts as school credit. The fastest you can finish the course is around a month and I needed to finish it before band camp for school started. So I've been prioritizing that over most other things I do. In addition, I forgot that over the summer, the sunroom, which is where my computer is, gets really hot, like over 100 Degrees Fahrenheit when outside is in the high 80 degrees.

Sadly, I don't think I'll be able to get back onto uploading around once per week because I'm really busy with school. Thank you guys so much for being so patient! Now onto the story! :D

* * *

Reviews:

To SweetHeart114: Hehe, yes, things will slowly start to turn crazy with all these secrets about real identity XP

To Avatar Ninja: All those will happen within the next couple of chapters except for Jay blabbing the truth. I know that Jay has the tendency to do that kind of stuff in the episodes, but I don't really want him to do that in this story.

To Crystal Winter2002: Sorry you had to wait so long! All I will say is that Clay will tell Macy who he is and she will be the first knight other than Aaron to know about it! :)

To RoyalPaige: I'm glad you like the story! :D

To MMM: Sadly, I don't think I'll have a ninja with the element of magic in the story, but I will be having a new girl character come out with elemental powers!

To Echosmithfirenin: Thank you so much for your kind words! :)

* * *

People who know that Kaki is Clay:

Aaron and the ninja

* * *

Macy's POV

* * *

This… is a complete nightmare. Was I even alive? Everything just seems so terrible, along with the fact that I'm stuck in a dress all the time now. I find only darkness in everything. My parents have completely changed now. They are short-tempered, cruel, and demanding. I feel myself changing, too. A dark shadow cast over my mind, slowly corrupting me. It didn't help that all I felt was sadness, either.

From my bed, I looked to the corner of the room to see a white dress. The dress was whiter than fresh snow and the fabric was softer than anything I have ever touched.

Any girl would be happy to have such a dress. Even I would, if it wasn't for my husband being someone I despise.

There was a knock on my door and Dracul stepped in. I straightened my posture to look like the perfect wife, ready to listen to anything the man says.

"Hi, honey," I would have flinched at Dracul calling me that, but I've gotten used to it over the past days, "Your friend, Fox, seems to have some interesting friends." I tilted my head to look like I was very interested about what he was saying.

"Some were named after those old samurai stories! They must have come from a real countryside to be named after old wive's tales," I laughed along with him, "Anyway, dear, I wanted you to meet someone." He stepped aside to reveal a man around my age.

He did not look like a Knightonian.

"His name is Kaki. He's your bodyguard now. I have already told him the rules as a bodyguard," I swear I saw the man have tears in his eyes when he laid his eyes on me. Eyes of sympathy, pity, and… guilt? Why guilt?

"Thank you, Dracul," I tried my best to genuinely smile.

"I'll see you later then, dear. Tell me if this new guy does anything you don't like. I'll fix it for you," With that, he exited out of the room and his footsteps rang through the hall. The bodyguard, Kaki, stood by the door.

"Please, sit down," I told him. He didn't move.

"I promise I won't say any of this to Dracul," He didn't move the slightest bit. I sighed. I didn't want to say this.

"I order you to sit down," I cringed at what I said. Kaki gave a hesitant face, but walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Was there something you wanted, Your Majesty?" He was a well-spoken man and doesn't sound like a man from the countryside. He had no countryside accent.

"Tell me a bit about yourself," I didn't know why, but the closer he was, the more… peaceful my mind was. I didn't feel the strange tug at my mind as strongly.

"My background is of no importance, Your Majesty," he modestly said, "Like Master Dracul had said, I come from the countryside."

"You don't sound like a country boy," I covered my mouth, "Sorry, that was rude of me to say."

"It's fine," he responded.

"But please," I said, "Call me Macy,"

"Master Dracul has given me strict rules on addressing you. I'm afraid I cannot," he fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Then you may call me Macy in private," I replied, "I'm not like Dracul. I won't punish you for mistakes," Kaki nodded slowly.

"As you wish… Macy," There was something familiar about how he said my name.

"Let's go see how Dracul's project is going," I jumped up from my bed and went to the door, but I tripped on my long skirt and fell into Kaki's arms.

My face was red as a tomato, but I found Kaki's strong arms comforting. My mind felt clear. There was no shadow lurking in my head.

"A-are you okay, Your Ma- I mean, M-macy," Kaki stuttered. I let go of him and I felt the shadows slowly come back.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Let's go," I walked outside the room, making sure I didn't make eye contact with him.

Everyone around me bowed as I walked past them. My parents suddenly appeared from the conference room.

"Macy! Who is this man?" my father asked.

"He's my bodyguard. Dracul hired him," I replied.

"You better do your job well, boy!" my father said, "Or it'll be more than just you who will lose their head!"

"I promise on the Knight's Code to keep your daughter safe, Your Majesty," Kaki bowed down low. My father nodded in acknowledgement and strutted along the halls with my mother.

I continued forward and Kaki followed me.

"You can ask me questions if you'd like," I turned the corner and saw the training room come into view.

"I thought that it would be improper to do such a thing," he quietly replied.

"It is, usually. I don't care about what is proper or improper between class rankings," I climbed up the stairs that lead to a balcony in the training room.

"What does the King mean by not just me losing my head?" he asked.

"It's a really cruel thing," I told him, "If he wants to kill you, he doesn't stop with you. He'll kill some, or all, of your family and closest friends. It depends on how angry you made him." I saw Kaki's face pale.

"I thought the King was a nice man," he muttered.

"He was," I opened the door to the balcony, "But he's been acting… off, recently,"

"Do you know why?" he inquired.

"No,"

I looked around the room to see my friends training hard. I also saw new recruits.

Aaron zoomed around on his hoverboard and landed on the balcony.

"Hey, Macy!" he exclaimed, "Kaki! How's your job so far?"

"It's been good," Kaki smiled at Aaron.

"You guys know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah," Aaron replied, "He's an old friend of mine. Kaki's friends were all approved by Dracul to get into the program," He then pointed to each new recruit and said their names.

"Why didn't you become a soldier with your friends, then?" I turned to Kaki who sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I might have… knocked over one of Dracul's soldiers with hand-to-hand combat,"

"Knocked over!?" Aaron exclaimed, "You didn't just knock him over! You totally disarmed him and had him at your mercy!"

"You did that to Cornelius?!" I yelled.

"Cor-who?"

"Cornelius! Not only my other bodyguard, but Dracul's right-hand man!"

"I guess I did, then,"

I groaned and Kaki chuckled at me. This person is so weird! He has a name from samurai stories. He says he comes from the countryside but doesn't act like it and has no accent. He's perfect at chivalry, just like… I stopped myself from thinking of him. In addition, his friends don't look like they're around from here either. He knows hand-to-hand combat, which is pretty rare in Knighton, AND he disarmed Cornelius without a weapon! This man is unbelievable!

Kaki looked over the balcony and stared at the person Aaron had called Kazan.

"You wanna go meet Kaki's friends?" Aaron asked.

"Why not," I walked down the stairs and into the training room ground. I saw Kaki swiftly go up to Kazan and whisper something into his ear. Kazan then tossed his sword to his right hand. Was he using his left hand before? I don't believe in superstitions, but growing up in Knighton and being left-handed. No matter what area you live in, lefties are told to use their right hand. Things just get stranger and stranger.

"Guys," Aaron said to the new recruits, "This is Princess Macy,"

"It is an honor to meet you," Kazan greeted, bowing. I wondered what he looked like underneath the hood.

"Just call me Macy. At least in private," they all nodded their heads.

"So they're all staying in the Fortrex?" I asked Aaron. He nodded. Suddenly, the door opened and Dracul walked in. Everyone straightened their posture. Kaki immediately bowed and Dracul had a pleased smile.

"You met the new recruits?" Dracul asked me.

"Yes," I replied in a ladylike manner, "They seem very talented. You've hit a jackpot,"

"Indeed I have," Dracul pridefully replied, "How about you try the training course?" he addressed Kaki.

"As you wish, my Lord,"

* * *

Clay's POV

* * *

Everyone in the room moved to the balcony. I stepped in the middle of the room with my claymore sword ready.

"Starting in 3… 2…" a man controlling the training room said, "1"

A normal village landscape appeared, just like the holo-gym in the Fortrex. I didn't make a move but stayed still. I heard something crash behind a building and went to investigate.

There was a person's shadow who turned to me. It had red eyes. Of course, it was a hologram, but those red eyes seem to stare right into my soul. The shadow's hands were charged with fire. I couldn't use any of MY own powers, so I could only dodge the fireballs thrown at me.

Then I remembered my brother.

 _Fire is unpredictable. Even if tamed, they tend to be short-tempered._

I smirked and kept on dodging the attacks and the shadow started to get annoyed.

"Can't get me?" I mocked, and and shadow stomped the ground in fury. During its rage fit, I jumped up and sliced the shadow in two. It disappeared into pixels.

Next, the sky grew dark gray and thunder crashed. This must be the element of lightning.

 _Though lightning is a powerful element that can kill anything in one hit, when harnessed, it can be used as a powerful weapon._

I took off my armor to reveal my casual clothing underneath. I wasn't going to have any chances of getting hit by lightning. I look around the sky to see a flying, blue-eyed shadow.

The tallest building was the holo-tower. I grabbed a metal spear and quickly climbed up to the top. I aimed at the shadow and threw the spear. While in air, lightning struck the metal weapon. The electrical spear hit the shadow, making it disappear into pixels.

Then I felt the holo-tower shake and fall to the side. I jumped off before I got hurt, but a massive wave threw me underwater. When I surfaced I saw a shadow walking on top of the water.

I grabbed the side of a building. The currents were strong, making the slightest movement very hard to do. I knew my hands couldn't hang on for long so I grabbed a knife and dagger that drifted by me. I used both weapons to climb up the building and onto the roof. This was no replica. It was actual water! There must have been pipes that allowed water to be pour into the room.

With my clothes dripping wet, I remembered that I took off my armor in the battle with the lightning shadow. The water shadow launched itself onto the roof and I braced myself for an attack.

The shadow raised a hand and water came hurling towards me. I anchored myself down with my dagger and took a deep breath. I look around to find a way out, but there was none! The water level was higher than the roofs of the buildings. I had no choice but to swim up.

When I gasped for air, I saw the shadow with a smirk on its face. Next thing I knew, things crashed against me and I was taken to the center of the room where a whirlpool was forming. I tried to swim against the current, but when a log hit me, the breath was knocked out of me and I tasted blood in my mouth.

I was taken underwater with the whirlpool. The log from before slammed me to the bottom of the room. I had no choice. I lifted my hand and commanded the water to move away, but it didn't happen. What was going on? I've reached my true potential, I should be able to control water. I saw a pedal float nearby and I reached for it.

It was a Dark Knight Flower.

My eyes widened in fear and I struggled to get the log off, but it wouldn't budge. The water pressure was too strong. I swallowed a large mouthful of water and felt my strength diminish.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I heard Macy cry faintly and the water around me was drained from the room. Everything, including the log holding me down, turned to pixels.

I coughed and tried to get up but I had no energy. It was hard just to breath normally, I could barely open my eyes.

"Why would you do that, Dracul!" I felt Macy rush over to me to check if I was okay, "You know that no mere human would survive an attack like that!"

"He is no ordinary person," Dracul stated, "I wanted to know his limits," Does he know? Has he already figured it out?

"Not ordinary?" my brother said, "I'm assure you, Master Dracul, my brother is nothing but ordinary."

"No records of his past life, but skilled in martial arts and speaks in a manner of the highests of classes. I will tell you, Kazan, your brother is no mere person," Dracul replied.

I finally gained the strength to sit up.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," I coughed, "I've failed you," Macy looked at my condition with worried eyes.

"You have not, Kaki," he said, "You have performed better than any soldier I've ever seen,"

"I am pleased to hear that, Master," I smiled weakly.

"Take the rest of the day off today," Dracul ordered, "Including everyone else. I'll have Macy's other bodyguard come by,"

"Thank you, Master," Kai helped me up and took me back to the Fortrex.

* * *

Mimi: I… don't really have much to say… This is random, but does anyone like the video game series Fire Emblem? I became a fangirl of it over summer :P

There's a free mobile game for Fire Emblem called Fire Emblem Heroes and I like how the levels are short because it's easier for me to play it in between passing period in school if I have extra time. If anyone likes strategy games, it might be a pretty fun game to play!

Welp… This has been my… awkward… short Author's note…

See you in the next chapter! :D


	17. Aaron

Mimi: Wooooooooooooooooooo! New Chapter! Marching band competitions are starting, so most of my Saturdays are taken till the end of November. So I can only upload the story when I've finished all my homework on either Friday are early in the day on Sunday.

* * *

Reviews:

Rina Hawaki: Haha, glad I was able to upload before your holiday! :D

Ebony umbrean: Yup, we're back! I'll tell you that neither Dracul or Macy has figured out about Clay yet, but someone else will.

* * *

Lloyd's POV

I'm scared out of my wits now because of what Dracul did to Clay. Why didn't he use his powers?!

Clay, who had changed into dry clothing, lay on his back on the sofa. His breathing was still pretty ragged.

"Why didn't you try to save yourself?" Kai whispered to Clay.

"花(flower)," was all Clay replied back. Kai's expression hardened. Did Dracul already know?

"Hana-what now?" Lance said.

"He's just tired," I tried my best to cover Clay. He probably said that on purpose so the other knights wouldn't start asking questions about the flower.

"Come on guys," Aaron said, "We still have our daily patrol around the kingdom," The other knights grumbled but went onto their vehicles to patrol the areas they were assigned to.

"Is everyone gone?" Kai asked Aaron, who was the only knight who stayed.

"Yeah, they are,"'

"What about Ava and Robin?"

"They went to buy some vehicle parts,"

"Good," Kai helped Clay sit up.

"The water had Dark Knight Flowers in it?" I asked. Clay nodded at me.

"No wonder you seem so sick. You must have swallowed water contaminated with the flower," Kai rubbed Clay's back when he coughed.

"Is it lethal?" Aaron had a worried face for his leader.

"I don't think so," Zane said, "It sucks out all your energy and can make you feel like you're dying, though,"

"Yeah.. I think that sums up what I'm feeling right now," Clay groaned. Then I had an idea.

"How about we try this?" I place my hand on Clay's forehead and imagined myself transferring power to him. There was a moment of silence when Clay stopped coughing and stood up wobbly.

"I think it worked!" Clay beamed, "Thanks Lloyd!"

"Any time!" I replied back.

"Did you just… give him energy?" Aaron stared at me fascinated.

"Yeah, I am the master of energy after all,"

"Man! I'm so jealous of you guys!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Don't be," Clay stated, "Because you're as cool as us,"

"Don't just say that to make me feel better!" Aaron whined.

"No," Clay replied, "I mean-"'

"You're really gonna tell him?" Kai whispered. Clay nodded his head.

"He knows about me being in this world. He should know about this," Clay turned to Aaron and takes a deep breath, "I say that you're as cool as us because… you are an elemental master,"

That moment has got to be the first time Aaron has ever stood in one place for a long time. His mouth was gaping in surprise.

"I'm an elemental master?" Aaron whispers, "Then why didn't I know about it?" Clay explained about the spell casted a long time ago.

"What element does Aaron have, though?" Cole asked.

"Wind," Clay said. I froze for a moment. I did not have the best relationship with the element of wind.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Aaron screamed, jumping up and down. Man, if Jay wasn't so paranoid all the time, he'd be an exact replica of this guy!

"Can I use my powers now?" he hopped over to Clay.

"No, I need to reach my inner potential. Remember?"

"Dang it!" Aaron yelled. However, he still zoomed around the room in excitement. "Would it be too much to ask if I begged you to unlock your inner potential faster?"

"I'd prefer you didn't," Clay replied, "It's harder than you think,"

"What about Dracul, though," I said, "Do you think he's realized?"

"I hope not," Cole said, "Clay, have you tried to read his mind?"

"No," Clay shook his head, "He would have most definitely felt my presence in his head since he's an elemental master of mind. I was using all my power to keep Dracul from reading any of our memories, too,"

"Are you sure you managed to hid all of our minds from him?" I wished I unlocked my inner potential. Then I wouldn't have had to rely on Clay so much and help him out instead! Maybe we should have brought Neuro along with us.

"I'm not sure," Clay sighed, "But I hope I did,"

"When are we going to tell Merlok?" Kai sighed taking off his hood. I did the same, "It's pretty hard to hide my eyes,"

Aaron walked up to the side of the big TV in the room and pressed an orange button.

Merlok then popped up with a confused face.

"Was there something you wanted, Aaron?"

"Not want. Tell," Aaron replied. Merlok glanced at everyone in the room and stopped at Kai and me.

"Merlin's beard!" Merlok gasped, "An Elemental Ruler? Ray?" Clay giggled at the statement.

"Uhhh… no, it's Kai. His son," Kai coughed and glared at his brother, "My father… disappeared a while ago,"

"I'm sorry to hear," Merlok said, "But I thought your name was Kazan,"

"We had code names for some of us," Nya explained, "Everyone else has their real names beside Kaki, Kazan, and I, though. My real name is Nya,"

"Then what is Kaki's real name?" Merlok asked. Everyone turned to Clay. I don't know why, but I was nervous myself. How would Merlok react? Would he support us and be happy that Clay is here? Or is he actually corrupted and turn us in?

Clay slowly showed Merlok the locket which he had tucked under his shirt. Then his changed his appearance to normal.

"Clay?" Merlok whispered, "Clay! You're alive! You're safe! I wanna hug you, but I'm virtual!"

"It's good to see you too, Merlok," Clay chuckled, "It's really sudden, but can you make another locket or potion that'll change Kai and Lloyd's appearance like you did for me?"

"Anything to keep you and your friends safe," Merlok said. Kai reached for an amber necklace around his neck. He got it as a present from Skylor. The necklace lifted into the air slightly and glowed orange, then landed onto Kai's hand. I did the same with an emerald necklace.

"Same enchantment as I did to Clay's," I put it around my neck and went to mirror to see my hair fully blond. My green eyes were now light blue as well. Kai's hair and eyes were completely brown. Clay turned his disguise back on.

"Thank you Merlok," I said.

"Now that we have that problem settled, what do you guys wanna do?" Aaron asked.

"Could we explore the city or Knightonia more?" Zane asked.

"That'll be fun!" I exclaimed, "Wait, what about currency?"

"Knighton uses both the currency Ninjago uses and gold coins," Clay informed.

"Cool! Let's go then!" Cole ran towards the exit.

As I walked down the many stores in the market area, everything seemed to catch my eye.

Jay and Nya looked at every gadget they could. The things we consider high price were cheap in Knighton! I guess they're just able to produce more of the same thing than Ninjago can for these electronics.

"Aaron!" Aaron turned his head to see Macy walking with Cornelius right behind her.

"Hey Macy!" Aaron waved.

"Kaki, you're okay!" Macy said.

"I just needed some rest," Clay smiled.

"So you're showing your friends around the city?" Macy asked. Aaron nodded his head. Macy's eyes landed on Lloyd and Kai, likely examining them now that they didn't have their hoods on.

"It's a pretty good time to explore, too!" Aaron pointed to a group of people doing something and the lights and banners decorating the street.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"Getting ready for a festival tomorrow," Macy explained, "It's the day many skilled warriors come together to fight,"

"Like a tournament?" Cole looked up from the pie he was eating.

"Yeah, a tournament to see who is the best warrior in all of Knighton. It's a friendly competition, but with Dracul with an important position, it might be more violent because warriors would want to impress him,"

"I'm signed up for it," Aaron smiled.

"I would have been if it wasn't for Dracul," Macy sighed. I saw Clay flinch.

"Are sign-ups still going?" Kai asked. Typical Kai. Always trying to pick up a fight with anyone.

"They ended yesterday, but I think I can arrange it," Macy replied. Kai made a victory face, "So anyone else wanna try and join?"

"I'll do it!" I said, "Sounds like fun!"

"Count me in," Clay stated. I saw Cornelius purse his lips, but said nothing.

"Anyone else?" Macy looked at the other ninja.

"I'd rather not get Dracul's attention by fighting," Cole muttered. The rest seemed to agree.

"See you guys later, then!" Macy cheerfully said and went back towards the castle. I saw Cornelius purposely shove Clay back with his shoulder as he passed.

"Is there any point to the tournament except glory?" I heard Zane ask.

"It changes every year," Aaron replied, checking out new laser bows, "Always a trophy, but also things like grain for a year, new weapons, money, it varies,"

"Any other rule?" I picked up a cool looking sword but was surprised to find it extremely heavy.

"You use weapons they give you attached to a board in the joust dome. You can change weapons anytime. You win the round if you have your opponent in a position where you can kill them, such as a sword right next to their neck. A judge will tell you when to stop if you're not sure if you have them in a killing position," Aaron put down the bow he was holding. A group of kids ran across the market swinging sticks at each other. They laughed cheerfully and split into two groups.

"Mwahahaha! Try and stop me, knights!" One boy imitated Jestro.

"We won't allow that! Knights, attack!" Another boy, dressed in blue and clearly imitating Clay, ran towards the boy imitating Jestro with his friends behind him.

The two groups collided, sticks flying everywhere as the kids pretending to be monsters slowly fell to the ground. Finally, the boy acting as Clay jumped onto the boy who imitated Jestro and knocked him to the ground.

"Victory!" The pretend knights yelled when one boy saw Aaron.

"Guys! Guys! It's Aaron Fox!"

They quickly rushed over to the green knight like a mob. They jumped up and down, asking him questions about his adventures. Some wanted to ride his hover shield. Others wanted to visit the Fortrex.

"Woah! Calm down," Aaron laughed when a kid jumped on his back. The kids all laughed in glee when Aaron picked them up and gave them a ride on his shield.

"Hi, Mister," I looked down to see a small girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes tugging at my shirt.

"Hi, what's your name?" I crouched down to her eye-level.

"Katherine," she replied.

"Pretty name," I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Are you a knight, sir?" She looked at the sword I had from the Fortrex's weaponry.

"You could say that," I winked at her.

"Have you heard of the famous Morrington? He also uses a sword," She asked. I saw Clay look at the girl.

"No," I purposely replied, "Who is he?"

"The most heroic knight ever!" She dreamily said, "They say he could defeat a whole army of monsters just by himself! I saw him battle those monsters before and he even saved me from a lava monster when they invaded the castle! I heard at the Knight's Academy that he was top of every class! A perfect role model!"

"You wanna be a knight?" Clay softly asked her.

"Yup!" Katherine giggled but she then frowned, "I wanted to become like Clay, but after what happened to him… My parents say that he's a bad role model," Clay looked heart-broken.

"I don't care about what my parents think, though! Morrington was always my hero and always will be! I don't care if he had powers or not! He served the kingdom! I don't get why so many adults hate him now!" Katherine continued. Clay's eyes watered. I admired this girl so much.

"He would be proud to hear that such a strong girl like you would become a knight like him," Aaron walked up to the girl, "Just make sure you keep your sense of humor. Clay isn't that bright sometimes," Katherine giggled and Clay rolled his eyes.

"Katherine, we need to go! It's getting late!" An older boy, most likely her brother, called her. She quickly said, "Bye," and ran off.

"You are missed, you know," Aaron patted Clay's back, "It's not just your teammates. I've met a lot of young kids who want to become a knight like you,"

"Good to know I'm at least a bit welcomed," Clay smiled sadly. I heard a buzzing noise and Aaron reached into his pocket for his phone.

"It's Macy," Aaron said, "She said you guys are in!" Kai cheered at the news. Awesome! We made it into the tournament.

"Tell her that we're really grateful," Clay said. Aaron quickly typed on his phone and put it away.

"Let's go back to the Fortrex to eat dinner," Aaron turned to leave when I saw Cole chase Jay, who was holding a half-eaten pie. I stuck my foot out and Jay tripped, his face smashed into the pie.

* * *

Mimi: So Aaron is the master of wind!


	18. Garden

Mimi: WOOOOOOOOOO! AN UPDATE! Ok, I'm really excited about this one because I know some of you guys have been waiting for this specific chapter for a long time! Also, Part one for Sons of Garmadon as well as the trailer for the Merlok 2.0 app with a little insight of what season 5 for Nexo Knights will be like. I won't go into detail in this chapter, but I might write about how I feel about the two trailers in the next chapter. Depends on what I feel like doing really :P

Zelda: *Crashes in through the roof* _I AM HERE AS WELL!_

Mimi: Oh hey Zelda! You ready for the Finals starting tomorrow?... Ok… no response… WELL I feel very meh. I studied a lot over the weekend so I hope it was all worth it!

Zelda: What is this thing "studying" you speak of? I must start correcting your story again instead.

Mimi: Sigh… too bad I'm uploading it. You didn't even correct like the chapters before at all. Also, if you don't study, then do you just cram what the teacher says during class the day before the test, or do you have 'perfect' memory. -_-

Zelda: Yeeeah… I have some catching up to do. And I just remember everything the teacher says long enough for the test. But "perfect" memory? Haha, no.

Mimi: Don't take honors math then if you rely on the teacher explaining things unless you aren't afraid to pester the teacher with questions. I mean seriously. FOr those of you who don't do this common core based textbook my school has for honors math… It sucks.

Zelda: Hey, I know when I have no choice but to study. But for now? Freedom!

Mimi: lol XD

Zelda: Behold, a random, unrelated conversation tossed into the AN. Anyway, readers, enjoy the chapter!

Mimi: HEY! That's my line!

Zelda: Too bad! *Crashes out through a wall into the earlier chapters to read them*

Mimi: *Mutters* Why do you get the last line when you don't even correct or read this story anymore. *salty, salty, salty*

Zelda: *Distant shouting from an ancient chapter* HEY! I heard that! *Talking under breath* ...But I really do need to catch up.

Mimi: WELL IT'S TRUE!

* * *

Reviews:

Ebony umbreon: Mwahaha! Let the deadly Tournament BEGIN! :)

Littlecelly: Thank you! :D

SweetHeart114: Glad you liked the Chapter! And yes, the tournament will be filled with _plenty_ of fun *insert evil face*

Madeline Wonderland: Merci beaucoup pour le compliment! J'utilise Google translate avec l'aide de Zelda donc désolé si ça sonne un peu bizarre.

* * *

People who know that Kaki is Clay:

Merlok, Aaron, the Ninja

* * *

Dracul's POV

* * *

Today was a very interesting and successful day. A group of young PERFECTLY trained warriors come out of nowhere to be part of my plans.

That young man though, Kaki, is such a talented person. I'm very intrigued as to how his parents raised him. Maybe he was the mayor's son or something.

 _You have other more important things to do than wonder Dracul._ I heard a voice say. I nodded my head. That voice has always been there. For years and years. No one can hear him but me.

It was midnight and no one was awake in the castle. I enter Merlok's Library and pulled up the computer. I then walked across the room gathering any magic books I thought would be of use to what I needed to do and I scrolled through the list of competitors for tomorrow's tournament.

 _Anything who stands out?_ The voice demanded.

"No that I see so far," I mumbled. My eyes saw that Kaki, Kazan, and Lloyd were on the list, but no one else from their little group.

" _There's something about those new people that just isn't ordinary",_ The voice nagged.

"Don't ask me," I muttered, "I don't know anything about them,"

 _Maybe they're after the prize?_

"Well the prizes _are_ sometimes really good," I opened up one of the magic books and began to read. All kinds of information was in these books. From potions to spells, some caused harm while some healed. I stood up again to find more books when I removed one book from a shelf and saw a little hinge in the back. I pulled on it to reveal a small space that fit one dusty book. I took it out and wiped the front cover. It was a book all about black knight flowers!

I sprinted to my seat and opened the book. It showed the anatomy of the flower and where it could be found, information I already know about. Then I found a page on some ways people years ago found elemental masters during the Witch Trials.

It was a simple recipe for bread but it used black knight flowers like a herb. According to the book I found, when an elemental master eats it, it immediately causes nausea, dizziness, pain, and a lot of other painful things. The recipe also includes other things that help erase the scent and make it nearly impossible to see the dark knight flower in the bread.

 _Keep the page._ I heard the voice say. I obeyed, ripping out the page with the recipe and stuffed it in my pocket and picked out other books and read them all night.

-Next Day

I wake up and dress into formal clothing and exited the bedroom to see Macy come out of her room.

"Good morning dear," I greeted sweetly.

"Good Morning, Dracul," she smiled back. Clearly trying her best to make it look genuine. I felt so guilty, doing this to her.

 _Don't be!_ The voice scolded. _She is what allows you to be near the King and Queen!_

"I know, I know," I muttered quietly. Honestly, all this love dopey whatever thing was making me sick. I don't even like her in the first place! Her thoughts are so stubborn and hard to change. All she did for the first couple of days was cry about Clay. Maybe I should have kept him alive for awhile just to get Macy to shut up.

He was dead though. For some reason that made me feel lonely. Probably because he was the only one who was like me in this whole kingdom. Both of us cursed from the start. But now that he's gone. I felt so empty. I was the only odd one out in this kingdom now.

 _I will go check out some things._ The voice said. I nodded my head.

After a quick breakfast I headed to the joust dome to overlook the competition. I looked through the line of weapons that were going to be used by the competitors. From swords to lances, to bows and maces. All kinds of weapons I could imagine were there. I look to see the trophy placed onto a high balcony looking area where anyone in the crowd could see it. The next couple of days would surely be filled with joyful festivity.

* * *

Cole's POV

* * *

"Faster Clay! Faster!" I yelled at the Elemental Ruler of Water. Clay panted and tried to speed up, but was hit by a wooden sword and he fell off of the course.

We broke the news to Ava about Clay and us being here. She took the information very cooly, like a mature adult. Not what I was expecting from a kid. She managed to connect Zane's memory of the training course to the programing in the holo-gym so the holo-gym can now project enemies we have faced in Ninjago and the training courses we have done.

"I still don't get why you guys are doing this," Aaron helped Clay up, "You said that he finished the course on his first try. Why do it again?"

"It's the key to unlocking spinjitzu," Lloyd simply replied, "By going faster, you need to understand what happens when doing the course."

"How fast do I need to go then?" Clay huffed.

"As fast as it take for you to do spinjitzu," Kai smirked.

"Thank you so much for giving me such an ACCURATE answer!" Kai punched his brother playfully on the shoulder.

"Enough with me though," Clay dusted himself off and put his knight armor over his ninja suit, "Now it's your guys' turn!"

"I-I just remembered that a new version of Nexo-Headphones came out!" Aaron quickly said, "I'm outta here! See ya!" The green knight grabbed his things and ran out the room.

All my fellow teammates shrugged shoulders at each other and picked up armor handed to us when we were in the Capitol.

"So heavy!" Jay groaned, he looked so out of place.

"It's not that bad," I mumbled.

"So says the master of EARTH," Jay replied back sarcastically.

"Enough mumbling," Clay said, "We'll start easy. Hundred laps around the Fortrex!"

"In our knight suits!" Jay exclaimed. Clay gave him a 'no-duh' look.

* * *

The Voice's POV

* * *

I floated around the kingdom with eager ears. Yes, I am a phantom that was once human. Dracul is the only one who can hear me.

I looked around seeing people chattering happily about the to festival starting tonight. I then saw a young girl tugging at her brother's sleeve. The young girl seem to be eager, and pointed at the Fortrex. Her brother, a young teenage boy, smiled warmly and followed her. When they arrived at the giant vehicle, The boy knocked politely at the entrance. After a couple of seconds of silence, the drawbridge opened and they stepped in.

I followed them into the big main room of the Fortrex. I see the young techy girl busily typing on the big screen, then turning to face the guests.

"Long time no see Ava!" The girl who just came in rushed over to the techno girl.

"How's school?" Ava, surprisingly cheerful, asked.

"Same as always," Katherine giggled, "You're so lucky to be with the knights. Where are they anyways?"

The side door to the hallway opened and I saw Fox come in.

"Katherine! What are you doing here? And, how'd you get in?" He exclaimed.

"Katherine is a friend of mine at the Knights Academy," Ava stated.

"Who's the man then?" Aaron looked at the teenage male next to Katherine. He had a short, dirty blonde hair with blue eyes, his armor showed a symbol of a boar. I could have sworn that he was on the list for the tournament. I made a mental note to ask Dracul later to search up that family crest.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet," he said, "I am Richard, brother of Katherine, highest ranking in the fourth year class at the Knights Academy this year."

"Aaron Fox, though I think you already know me," he shook hands with Richard.

"Ava, why don't you take Katherine and show her around?" Merlok suggested. Ava poured a bit but Katherine squealed and grabbed Ava's arm and dragged her towards the hall.

"Come on Ava!" Katherine yelled ecstatically. Ava sighed and reluctantly agreed, taking one more look at her beloved keyboard before whisking out of view.

"Well she just totally ditched me," Richard shrugged.

"Younger siblings," Aaron chuckled, "Wanna check out the training room? It's pretty cool. The other people staying with us temporarily are training there too,"

"I see why not," Richard followed Aaron to the training room and I followed them. Maybe I could get some information about the new people Dracul recruited. I entered into the room to see a great battlefield in what seemed like a valley. Lava monsters and Elemental shadows were fighting against a group of knights.

"Woah, this is cooler than the training room they have at the Academy!" Richard awed. I couldn't help but be impressed as well. Everything looked realistic and glitch free. It was even a bit better than the training room in the castle.

"Come on! Let's join them!" Aaron, grabbed his helmet and bow, hopped onto his hoverboard to join to fight.

I saw Richard hesitate but smiled as he grabbed a spear. That must be his main weapon.

Both jumped into the battle and the others already there gaped in surprise but quickly smirked and changed tactics to include the newcomers.

I observed the knights and I saw that Lloyd, Kazan, Yuki, Cole, Jay, and Zane fight with each other quite well. While Kaki and Aaron seem to fit well. Then from time to time, Kaki and Kazan would team up and fight as if they were one person. Richard was not a bad fighter himself. He was quite talented with the spear and easily defeated several monsters with ease.

In not time, all the monsters dissolved into pixels.

"That was intense," Cole said, taking off his helmet and ruffling his hair which was matted down with sweat.

"It's so much cooler than just sparring with each other, though!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Maybe I could ask for the blueprint from Ava and try to replicate this in Ninjago!" Yuki said. Kazan turned to Richard.

"And who may you be? You fought very well with the spear." Kazan asked.

"Sorry I just barged into the battle, that was rude of me," Richard bowed, "my name is Richard, Katherine's brother."

"Nice to meet you," Kaki and Richard shook hands, "My name is Kaki."

"I've heard," Richard smiled, "You're the new guard at the castle."

"I think you know the rest of the people here then," Kaki smirked.

"I do," Richard replied. Then a high pitched squeal was heard.

"OMG the holo-gym!" It was Katherine who still tugged at Ava's arm, "Eek! And all the Knights!"

"You've already met them though! Why are you freaking out?!" Ava exclaimed.

"Because I want to!" Katherine replied back, "You're so lucky to be with them all the time!" She jumped up and down like a pogo stick, "How many of you guys are going to be in the tournament?"

"Kaki, Lloyd, and Kazan," Ava rolled her eyes.

"Eek!" Katherine squealed for no reason, "all the handsome guys!" Everyone but Kaki, Lloyd and Kazan seemed hurt.

"Hey! Don't forget, I'm in it too!" Richard snorted, giving his sister a noogie.

"I know. But you're gonna fail," Katherine smirked.

"Am not!" Richard retorted.

"Yeah, wat-e-vah," Katherine hair whipped Richard in the face. The glared at Richard, but her frown turned into a smile as she tackled her brother into a hug.

"Just kidding," Katherine giggled, "I think you have a slim chance."

"Wow, that makes me feel so much better," Richard smirked.

"You're still ugly though," Katherine laughed, dodging her brother's attempt to punch her.

As the room filled with happy chatter, I sighed and was about to turn and head back to the castle when a soldier came in.

"I am sorry to interrupt but your strength is needed," the soldier kneeled in front of Aaron.

"What happened?" Aaron asked.

"A rebellion in Spitoon," the soldier replied back, "Over a hundred people with pitchforks, lances, maces, and swords!" Then he turned to Kaki, "Lord Dracul has asked for you to take over Cornelius's shift in protecting Princess Macy. She is in the garden." Kaki nodded calmly back.

"Let's hurry up and head out then!" Aaron ordered, and the nexo knights, Cole, Lloyd, Kazan, Zane, and Yuki headed out of the Fortrex.

"You too Richard!" Aaron called out, "I've seen you fight, and I think you're capable of joining us," Richard nodded in response.

"Make sure my sister stays here," Richard told Ava and Robin.

"Hey!" Katherine said, "I can take care of myself!"

"Sure, sure," Richard muttered. Kaki followed him out of the Fortrex as I trailed behind Kaki. Maybe I could find out more about this strange man.

The knight jumped onto a hover hose and quickly zoomed towards the castle. Then he hopped off when he arrived at the garden west of the Capitol. Filled with lush green plants and wonderful smelling flowers, I couldn't help but feel calm.

As I observed Kaki, he seemed to know the area by heart. Weaving through the maze of plants, there was no hesitation in the direction he was going in. Had he been here before? In no time, the knight had arrived at a fountain where Macy was. I stayed afloat, not wanting to miss a single detail.

* * *

Macy's POV

* * *

I sighed, looking at the fountain in front of me. As I twirled the dandelion between my fingers, the rustle in the bushes catches my eye.

"Hey there," I softly smiled at the rabbit, who hopped over to munch on dandelion leaves.

"Your Majesty," I felt myself jump a bit. I whirled around to see Kaki with his usual, serious face. "I was called to be in your presence."

"I told him that there was no need," I muttered, "Oh, I've had enough," I kicked off my shoes to put on sneakers I hid in the garden bushes.

"Ack," Kaki yelped in a very un-gentleman like manner when he realized I was taking off my dress.

"Don't worry," I laughed, "I'm wearing a shirt and pants underneath." Folding the dress, I put them safely tucked away in a rose bush with my shoes.

"Still, warn me when you do that!" Kaki squeaked with a bright red face.

"Come on," I rolled my eyes, "We're going to the forest. Leave your armour behind. You won't be needing it," I thought for a second that he'd argue with me, but he sighed and set his armour down, revealing a foreign garb. It looked like a robe, but it seemed to be made from outside clothing fabric instead of fluffier fabric I see on Lance's robes.

"Just how many weapons do you have?" I stared at the deadly silver metal daggers at his side.

"Six throwing stars, two daggers, one hunting knife, a lighter, whip, and I think seven smoke bombs." I raised an eyebrow. Just how many weapons can one have at once!? And what the heck was a throwing star?

"Hey! I'm your bodyguard. I always need to be prepared for anything," Kaki snapped back almost teasingly seeing my expression.

"Well, let's get going then!" I grab his hand and lead him to the forest growing behind the castle.

"I DO need to get back to the castle before the tournament starts though, Macy!" He whined. My heart fluttered a bit when he addressed me by my name without formalities.

"I'll be fine!" I replied back. The soft breeze and smell of trees made me feel so free! I see the small flower buds growing on bushes and flowers already bloomed high up in the trees. The birds sung a melody I know no musician in Knighton could recreate.

Then Kaki froze into a sudden stop and motioned to be quiet. He crouched down behind a berry bush as I did the same. Peeking out, I saw a majestic female deer, gingerly pulling off leaves from a low tree branch, and the baby pranced around near its mother. Its long legs made it clumsy, falling over the smallest pebbles, but the urge to walk and gallop seemed to overwhelm the foal for it continued to stagger up onto its four legs after every fall.

In front of me, Kaki whistled to get the foal's attention. At first it's body froze, eyes wide with it's instinct to run. However, it seemed to walk closer to us.

"Look around Macy," Kaki gently nudges me. I look around to see forest animals of all kinds gathering around us. I felt adrenaline run through my veins since there were predators like bears included, but they seemed to have come in peace and I lowered my guard slightly.

Kaki then walked up to the mother of the foal and a buck. Pressing foreheads together, it looked like he was talking to them telepathically. After a couple of seconds he then turned to me.

"Would you… Allow me to take you to a special place?" He tentatively asks.

"I'd love to," I answered back, giving him my first genuine smile since _his_ disappearance. He then motioned me to get on the mother deer's back and then hopped onto the back of the buck.

"Just let the deer follow me," Was all he said before lightly kicking the buck's side and riding off. The mother deer followed and I felt the wind rush past me ears. The deer weaved through the forest without hesitation and after a couple of minutes of enjoying the trees rush past me and see the animals busy with their lives, I heard the sound of running water. I soon realized where the sound came from as a beautiful waterfall came into view. The clean water seemed to make the rocks shine like jewels.

"It's… beautiful," I was awed while getting off of my deer, "How did you find it?"

"I just… came across it," was all he replied back. He petted the buck as it stared back at Kaki one more time before galloping back into the forest. "I'm glad you liked it." There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So… why did you decided to show me this? It would seem like a place one would keep secret so they could take a break from a busy life," I questioned.

"True, it is a peaceful place to come and visit from time to time. However… It just never felt complete without...you" he whispered the last part. I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"The first time I found this place," he continued, "I first thought about you." He fidgeting nervously, "I tried to show you after we defeated the lava monsters… but either you were too busy or I was. Then Dracul came," I slowly started to piece things together.

"I guess there was an upside to all of this though," Kaki chuckled, "I got see my siblings again." I was confused. The person I thought he could have been didn't have siblings… Or at least not that I know of. He never really liked talking about his past. Either way, I felt my heart slightly shatter as my beacon of hope got dimmer.

Finally, I felt brave enough to ask. "I'm sorry, but did we know each other before I met you a couple days ago?" I saw his face grow dark. Did I saw something wrong?

"I guess I did a good job hiding myself then," he laughed standing up. Walking up to the pond he stepped into, wait, on top the water? He was walking on water!

"I assume you know who I am now," he faced me again. His hair and face started to morph.

It was Clay. Kaki was Clay.

* * *

Mimi: Anyways, like Zelda said in the beginning, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's just Finals for the rest of the week, so maybe I may have some time to write more! See you guys in the next chapter! :D


	19. Secrets Revealed

Mimi: New Chap! YAY! :D

Have you guys seen the first two episodes of Sons of Garmadon yet? I LOVE ITTTTTT! Personally, I really want Harumi to be an elemental master XP

In addition, the new trailer for Nexo Knights I was talking about in the last chap is getting me really hyped! If Merlok is out of commision would the knights have to rely on Clay's magical powers for Nexo Powers? But if so, how well can Clay even control them?

I've also uploaded a new book if you guys didn't know yet. It's called, "LPLB One-Shots" which is basically what the title says. I'll be posting stories from time to time of what happens in between and before the chapters in LPLB!

I'm also trying to end my other book, "Ninjago Misadventures," so I don't have to worry about two different books at once and also because I realized that I suck with trying to write requests fast X(

So if it seems like I'm only uploading on that book it's because i'm trying to write the rest of the requests I have left. I've also been re-uploading previous chapters for LPLB because I went back with Zelda to fix any mistakes.

That's it for the Author's note! Enjoy the new chapter! :D

* * *

Reviews:

To Ebony umbreon: Yeah, that floating voice will be nothing but trouble in the future.

To Phantom: Happy to know that you thought it was a good chapter! :D

Yes, let's hope nothing goes downhill from here. Sorry about how long it takes for me to update. I get writer's block very easily.

To Rina Hawaki: Thx! I did really good on my finals so yay! :D

To Drawkill Vear: Don't worry, Jestro will be coming out at some point in the story.

To Madeline Wonderland: Well you're in luck because here's the new chapter! :D

To SweetHeart114: Yup, all we can do is hope that Dracul isn't that smart enough to figure things out.

To Guest (From chapter 7): Woooooooo! Clacy for life! XD

To Guest (uhhhh, same guest? Chapter 18): Haha, glad to know my story is so engaging :)

* * *

All the Characters who know that Kaki is Clay:

Merlok, Ava, the ninja, Aaron, Macy, and someone else (but I won't say yet because I wanna surprise you guys if you haven't figured it out yet)

* * *

Clay's POV

* * *

I held my breath waiting for Macy to say something. I stepped away from the pond to stand in front of her. I couldn't see her face.

"Macy, I-"

"You idiot!" She screamed at me. I was tackled by her and fell into the pond.

"You idiot!" She yelled again, hitting my chest, "Why didn't you tell me sooner! I thought you were dead!" I felt the guilt build up in me. All I could do was pat her awkwardly while repeatedly saying sorry.

"I just didn't want Dracul to figure out," I mumbled, after Macy calmed down a bit.

"Do you not trust me to keep a secret this big?" She seemed heart broken. We got out of the pond dripping wet, but I dried us off using the power of wind.

"No, it's not that I don't trust you," I hastily said, "It's because no matter how tightly you shut your mouth about this, Dracul can just read your mind,"

"He's a mind reader? A wizard?" She furrowed her eyebrows. I then told her everything, from the part that I'm only half Knightonian, to Dracul's powers.

"So your powers weren't the only thing you were hiding," her flat voice made me cringe, "Aaron is the only knight who knows about this?"

"Yeah. Aaron is the only other knight who knows. But so does Merlok and Ava". I replied. She stared at me with suspicion and I could feel the trust we had built since the day we first met crumble. The sun nearly at its peak and I stood up.

"The tournament will be starting in several hours. You should get ready," Macy nodded at me and I helped her up.

"You're right. Sorry for overreacting before."

"It's fine. I should have told you sooner."

"But wouldn't Dracul know now?" She panicked.

"I originally used my powers to shield those that know who I really am when they're in or out of the castle. Merlok casted a spell on the Fortrex as well, but knowing that you're going to be too far away for my powers to reach you, I'll give you this." I reached into my pocket to take out something wrapped with cloth. It took a lot of will not to toss it at Macy as fast as I could. Having this near me made my gut wrench. She took the package out of my hands and I nearly sighed out loud and felt my muscles relax after holding it for so long.

Macy stared at the object for a second before unwrapping it. Inside was a necklace with a glistening black gemstone.

"Is it enchanted?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Not really," I replied, "It's called vengestone. It's native to Ninjago but Merlok happened to have some in his library." I helped her put the necklace on her, "It holds similar properties to the Dark Knight Flower," I continued, "One this size should be just enough to shield your mind from Dracul's powers."

"But wouldn't he notice not being able to access my mind?"

"That can't be helped," I sighed, "I'll try to figure out a plan to stop Dracul before he tries to stop me." She nodded in understanding. We then started to head back to the castle.

"I may be paranoid, but I hope nobody saw you change form," Macy stared in awe seeing me transform into Kaki again.

"You can never be too paranoid," I replied back, making her chuckle, "But I'm pretty sure we're safe,"

* * *

The Voice's POV

* * *

I couldn't stop myself from smirking. I floated as fast as I could to Dracul while forming a plan. Yes, this can be used to my advantage. I entered the library to see Dracul sleeping on a book half-opened. I rolled my eyes.

"Dracul!" I called out, making him jump ten feet into the air, knocking over a stack of books.

"Oh, It's just you," He muttered when he saw me.

"Don't 'oh' me boy!" I spat, "Anyways, I found out the truth about that, Kaki, guy."

"What, you actually figured it out?" Dracul was wide awake now, he took his coffee cup and started to drink casually.

"He's Moorington in disguise," Dracul choked on his drink and coughed.

"So he _was_ actually Clay?" Dracul yelled.

"You knew all this time?!" I roared. This stupid boy! If I wasn't in such a pitiful and desperate state. I would have thrown him out into the streets a long time ago.

"Well, I had assumptions," Dracul rubbed the back of his neck, "I did feel like something was off when I couldn't read his or his friend's minds. But I just thought that maybe they came from an area where people's minds were harder to read." I glared at Dracul who hung his head in shame. I floated up to the book Dracul had out.

"Have you found the book with the spell yet?" I asked. The silent response I got made me assume he hadn't. I sighed.

"Always disappointing me," Dracul flinched at my words, "At least, or I should really say, I _hope_ , you kept the page you tore out this morning?" Dracul reached into his pocket to show the folded paper.

"Good, give it to the kitchen chef. Tell them to make around twenty loaves to serve in the bouquet tonight."

"But-"

"JUST DO IT!" I roared. Dracul flinched and his eyes looked wet.

"You're crying? Really!?" I scoffed, "Have I taught you nothing about being a man!?"

"No, I-I'm not crying!" Dracul tried his best to not sniffle.

"I should have thrown you away when you were still young," I snarled, "Then I wouldn't have been like this." Dracul looked like he was going to argue back, but closed his mouth in defeat. Getting out of his chair he headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Clay's POV

* * *

When Macy and I arrived at the garden, I saw Cornelius at the fountain holding Macy's dress.

"Your majesty," He bowed, "Please, don't disappear like that. I'd be terrified if something unexpected happened to you,"

"I'm sorry Cornelius," Macy calmly replied taking the dress from him, "But I did have my bodyguard with me," She smiled at me.

"Ah, but alas princess you must keep in mind that he is still new to this job,"

"I'm sure a man capable of unarming you and at his mercy is enough proof of his skill," Macy raised his eyebrow.

"I am saying that you cannot ever be too careful of anything," Cornelius glared at me.

"Your caution for my protection is always relieving for me to hear, but I really should get ready for the tournament," Macy started to walk towards her room in the castle.

"Yes, yes, I see you haven't forgotten. The king had originally asked me to come fetch you," Cornelius hastily said.

"Well thank you, Cornelius," Macy sweetly said, "I'll see you before the tournament then," I followed Macy with a stoic face when Cornelius grabbed my shoulder.

"I hope you kept the princess safe from any harm," he growled at me.

"I assure you, she is safe from any assassins, Cornelius," I calmly stated back.

"That's _General_ to you, Sir Kaki," Cornelius spat.

"Fine then, _General,_ " I raised an eyebrow.

"I just thought I'd warn you that what you just did could raise bad rumors," He continued to glare at me.

"Are you accusing me of trying to court the princess?"

"I am not accusing you of trying to do such a thing," Cornelius smoothly stated, "I'm just trying to prevent anything that could cause harm to the royal family's name."

"By constraining Macy of her freedom?" I mentally kicked myself.

"Watch how you address her, _Kaki_. It might just cost your life."

"Sorry, you're right. That was blasphemy to do such a thing," I looked at Macy walking farther and farther away, "But I really should go. As you said, we wouldn't want anything to happen to the Princess. Especially since her wedding is so close." Cornelius just nodded to me silently and let me pass. I silently shifted my hands and saw his eyes grow dim.

"You okay?" She asked when I ran up next to her, I nodded.

"He's a bit suspicious but it'll be fine," I answered.

"How is that fine?" She panicked.

"I'm an Elemental RULER with a deformation in my powers, Macy," I replied.

"You didn't," She gasped.

"Oh, I DID," I smirked.

"Clay!" Macy smacked, "That's just a terrible thing to do."

"I just altered his memory so he thinks he just came to the garden to see us there like we were supposed to, gave us the message, and now we're leaving for the castle. That's not too bad now is it?" I shrugged.

"Why do I feel like my trust in you is slowly crumbling,"

"Because it actually is," I simply stated and lead Macy to the Fortrex, "By the way, I thought you'd like to see the other knights again so I had Fancy Pants move your dress and makeup stuff to your room in the Fortrex."

"Let me guess, you 'tricked' him into doing it?"

"My mind tricks don't work on robots," I laughed, "It was actually Merlok's idea. He thought maybe you could spend some time with another girl around your age. You know, my sister. Though Nya isn't in the tournament she's still going to be there as a guest at the opening feast so he thought maybe you two would like to talk about girl stuff while doing your makeup or something."

"Are you stereotyping teenage girls," Macy put her hands on her hip.

"Hey, I'm just repeating what Merlok said. I'm more expecting to walk in and hear you two talking about how you could kill someone with one spoon," Macy giggled as we stopped in front of the Fortrex.

"Robin, can you open the front for us?" I spoke into my comm. Few seconds later the front opened and I saw Robin.

"Macy!" Robin laughed and hugged her, "I missed you." Macy laughed.

"Is everyone else here?" I asked, even though I felt the other's presence by their elemental signatures.

"Yeah, they came back from the problem in Spitoon a hour ago. Now they're training in the holo-room. The robot dude said something about analyzing the knight's fighting skills and comparing it to theirs."

"We do have different techniques," I chuckled.

"Yeah, I-I've been meaning to ask you about that for awhile now," Robin stated stated.

"Hmm?" the front of the Fortrex closed when we entered.

"It's just that. I can clearly tell that they fight differently from the knights. But you don't seem to be that way. You fight like any other knight that graduated from the Knight's Academy. Also the way you fought in that test was exactly how… h-how Clay would have fought." he gazed at me trying to make eye contact but I looked straightforward as if I didn't hear anything. Then I finally sighed in defeat.

"You're too smart Robin," I kneeled in front of him, "I was thinking of having everyone join us first but honestly, why don't we surprise them instead." I changed my appearance back to normal. Robin's eyes got two times bigger.

"C-Clay," he went completely still. For a split second I worried that he was loyal to Dracul, but he tackled me with a hug.

"You're alive! You're alive!" He cried with joy. I hugged him back tightly. Robin had always been like a little brother to me. His eagerness to work hard, to prove himself and learn new things reminded me of Nya when she was young. Knowing that I cause him grief made my chest hurt.

"I'm sorry I left you Robin. I really am," I patted his back making him calm down.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" He pouted.

"I'll explain why after we get everyone else to see me," I got up and walked towards the training room. I could already hear the grunts of my friends as they trained.

"Hey guys!" Robin casually entered the room. My vision then fogged and I saw Robin on the ground with a dagger impaling his side.

"Robin!" I yelled thrusting my right hand out, summoning the wind. The stray dagger stopped in front of him.

"OH, MY HOLY-" Robin yelled falling on his bottom.

"Language Robin!" I scolded, I flicked my wrist and the dagger flew straight into my hand, "I should have taught you better on being _alert_ whenever you enter the training room," Aaron had ran to Robin's side apologizing over and over again.

Macy then nudged me and I looked up to see Lance, Axl, and Richard standing in the room dumbfounded.

"クレイ！姿が普通にもどってるぞ！(Clay! Your appearance is back to normal!)" Kai hissed at me.

"I know," I calmly stated and walked into the training room and faced my knights, "And I'm sorry."

"W-will someone just explain what's going on?" Lance stuttered. Axl nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I will," I motioned them to follow me, "Let's talk in the control room though. I think your sister, Katherine, needs to hear what I say as well, Richard" Everyone wordlessly obeyed.

"Wait, Ava, is that who I think it is?" Katherine seemed close to fainting at the sight of me when I walked into the room.

"Yup, that's Clay Moorington," Ava rolled her eyes.

"OMG! OMG! You're still alive!" Katherine squealed.

"Kate, behave!" Richard scolded, "Ah, I'm really sorry for my sister's rudeness Sir Moorington."

"Please, call me Clay," I replied, "Katherine, calm down. I have to tell you and your brother something important."

"But first we're gonna talk about what's going on, right?" Lance interrupted. I nodded at him.

Katherine looked at me confused for a second, but calmed herself down and gave me her full attention. I took a deep breath and started to tell them my life story and the existence of Elemental Wielders for a second time that day.

* * *

Mimi: Thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	20. Let the Annual Games Begin!

Mimi: New chap! Yay! School's been a bit weird lately. One week I have little homework and the next I have a ton, and the cycle just keeps on repeating. But anyways, I have some sad news about Nexo Knights, guys. From what I've read there are no summer sets for Nexo Knights this year. Meaning that there may be a very high chance that the series will be coming to an end. However, according to a post on Google Plus, a person contacted Lego about whether they were going to air Season 5 or not and they replied that Season 5 is still a go. I'm worried about the ending for season 5 though. If season 5 does turn out to be the last, I feel like the last episode would be a weird ending that's not satisfying like Chima's ending. In addition, they just revealed that Clay has magical powers and there still seems to be a lot of unanswered questions after Season 4 so I feel like answering all those questions might be tricky in just one season. Either way, just hoping the series doesn't end. Also, at the end of February, they put of some Season 5 set videos on the Nexo Knights website, so I hope the new season will be coming out soon!

Ok, now onto the new chapter!

* * *

Reviews:

To RandomDragon2.0: Yay! Glad that the chapter was interesting to read! :)

To SweetHeart114: Thanks for the compliment! And I agree. Clay is just setting himself up for something bad to happen.

To Guest: XD I loved writing that part! I really wish Lego told us why Kai was afraid of elves and gingerbread people!

* * *

People that know Kaki is Clay:

The ninja, Merlok, Aaron, Ava, Robin, Dracul, The Voice, and Macy.

* * *

No one's POV

* * *

The room was completely silent as Clay explained everything. Not even Jay spoke to try and lighten up the atmosphere.

"And that's basically all I can really tell you guys about the past," Clay finally ended. The knights all looks at each other with disbelief with what they had heard.

"I-It's hard to imagine something so close yet so different from magic," Axl for once in his life, had stopped eating during the story.

"I don't understand, though," Lance said, "How did the leader of an ANTI-elemental group, have an ELEMENTAL son?"

"I told you," Clay grumbled, "I don't know much, but his mother was an elemental master. She just kept her abilities a secret. Truculentus was some kind of ambassador for Knighton and he was in Ninjago, along with his wife and Dracul, when my father casted the spell."

"Ambassador? I don't think the two realms were ever connected," Macy stated.

"But if there hadn't been connected, Clay wouldn't exist," Kai reasoned.

"This is crazy though!" Lance argued, "I barely remember anything from Knighton's history, but if it's one thing I do remember, its that there was never any mention of another realm being connected to Knighton," Everyone looked to Clay for answers.

"To be honest, I'm as confused as you guys are," Clay defended, "It's fact that the two realms were once connected, but I'm not sure why this was never recorded in history or why no one in Knighton knows about Ninjago and vice versa. I mean, it would only be a few years since the realms split if Truculentus actually was an ambassador! And I don't think everyone in realms have amnesia at the same time or something. I do feel like we all lived through at least a couple years of the realms connecting, but whenever I try to remember it's hazy and my head hurts." Everyone in the room was getting more and more confused at the second. The realms were connected but not connected. How was this possible?

"Maybe it's information that will be revealed in due time," Merlok coughed, "Anyways, Clay, remember why you originally called Katherine and Richard to attend this conversation."

"Right, thanks Merlok," Clay smiled. He turned to the siblings, "Now as I said before, there are another set of elemental masters in Knighton like Ninjago. I've already told Aaron that he's the master of wind." Everyone turned their heads to the archer who puffed out his chest in pride.

"But there are also other elemental masters in this room," Everyone was dead silent again, "Macy is the master of fire. Robin is electricity. Axl is earth. Lance is ice. Ava is form, and finally, please don't freak out about this Richard, I'm sorry to say that you don't have powers but your sister, Katherine, has the power of nature." Clay looked at the people in the room waiting for a reaction.

"Maaaaybe you shouldn't have said all those things at once, bro," Kai said, "You kind of just dropped a bomb."

"Yeaaah… Good point." Clay replied uneasily, "Everyone ok? No reply? Fine then," He snapped and created a sound wave that jolted everyone back to reality.

"Ow, my ears," Lance cringed, "So we're all supposed to be some all-powerful being, but what's the point in knowing this if we can't even use these abilities?"

"Because the last time I kept information from you guys, look how that turned out. In addition, Dracul is afraid of you guys knowing this kind of information. He doesn't want you guys to figure out his real plan. Don't you think, it's a bit strange, why he would all of a sudden want to recruit a bunch of soldiers?"

"I just thought he was paranoid," Macy shrugged, "He's actually a pretty insecure person if you get to know him more," Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"But why would he have you learn how to fight against elemental powers?" Clay leaned on one of the chairs.

"Cause… he was scared of you?" Axl guessed.

"I'm suppose to be dead," Clay flatly replied, "It's because he wants to start war, guys,"

"War! That's preposterous!" Merlok panicked, "We've been at peace with our neighbors for years! What would the benefit even be?"

"It's not the neighboring kingdoms, Dracul is going to attack," Kai started to talk, "He's after Ninjago. To finished what his father started."

"But that still is illogical! I mean, it's not like we have a huge portal on top of a Mountain here in Knighton that can instantly take you to Ninjago!" Merlok waves his wand around in a scolding manner. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Actually there is a way, Merlok," Clay coughed, "Traveler's tea. It's what Truculentus used to find me when I was little and I'm sure this knowledge was passed down to Dracul."

"That tea can take you anywhere?" Macy questioned.

"That's right," Jay replied back, "I've used it before, and also our Sensei. It's pretty useful when your trapped by your enemies,"

"But that does bring up a question," Zane said, "Where does Dracul have his stash of Traveler's tea? To transport hundreds of troops will surely require thousands of leaves."

"Don't ask us," Macy replied, "I've never heard anything about tea till now." The other knights nodded their heads in agreement, "Also, Clay, what are you going to do! You told me a couple minutes ago that Dracul will most likely figure out what's going on since he won't be able to read my mind, and now you're giving us information he doesn't want us to know. You're putting more and more risks in revealing yourself! And for once in my life I agree with Lance. What's the point in knowing about what elements we hold? Not like we can use them!"

"But you might be able to, soon," Clay mumbled.

"You've figured out how to unlock your inner potential?" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Ugh, I'm gonna be the last one to unlock it, I swear!" Kai yelled. The other ninja stifled their laughs.

"No, I haven't. But I'll be using my elemental powers more often now. I just want you guys to know incase I DO unlock it. So you guys don't accidentally do something stupid on accident from freaking out about having 'magical powers' all of a sudden."

"Use your powers more?" Lance scoffed, "Again, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I'm blaming you for influencing Clay," Nya glared at Kai.

"What! I don't have anything to do with this!" Kai growled back.

"Please don't start fighting," Clay said, "I'm doing this because it's all part of my plan to stop Dracul... I-I'm also going to be cheating in the tournament," The room fell silent once again.

"Clay, cheat? Ok, to be honest, Clay, ever since you found your brother you've been acting different from the Clay we know. I mean, I guess that's a bit understandable because losing your relatives could change anyone's personality dramatically, but now you're going AGAINST the Knight's Code. Something you'd NEVER do! Like Nya, I blame Kai,"

"What!" Kai furiously threw his hands up in the air, "How!? J-just how!?"

"Aaron, don't start a fight with my brother. I get it, it's surprising that I'm doing this and trust me when I say I don't like what I'm going to do. But breaking the Knight's Code against millions of innocent lives. I'm willing to do it. The winner of the tournament always receives the trophy directly from the king. I'm intending to be in that position to free the King's mind from Dracul's position and prevent this war. I trust that on your Ninja's honor and ion the Knight's Code, that all of you will keep this plan a secret and come to aid in case anything goes wrong."

"You know you'll have our help," Lloyd looked at his teammates smiling.

"And us too!" Aaron also looked at his fellow knights.

"Count me and my brother in too!" Katherine smiled, "We may both be knights in training and not be much help in the battlefield compared to the rest of you, but we vow to keep this plan a secret," Richard hesitantly nodded his head with a glum expression.

"Thank you," Clay looked at the clock, "We all need to get ready. Meet back here by the next hour and we'll all go to the opening ceremony together." Everyone grunted in response and split.

* * *

"Helloooo Knighton!" Herb joyously said in front of the cameras, "Things are going to get exciting for the next few days as the annual tournament will commence tonight!"

"I agree Herb!" Alice added on, "A crowd is already gathered tightly in the dome for the opening feast and dance! I guess everyone wants to see a glimpse of our next king, tonight!"

"There's going to be a total of twenty members participating in the tournament," Herb said, "What kind of competition this year will bring? Well, we're about to find out! Introducing our competitors this year!" The joust dome exploded with cheering as the players entered the arena. Each warrior started to walk up to their place on a long table. The king was in the middle with the queen to his left and Dracul on the right. Macy sat next to Dracul.

"Trade spots," Clay muttered when passing by Lloyd. Lloyd wordlessly nodded and Clay took Lloyd's spot which was next to Macy. Macy didn't move her face, but shifted her eyes to meet Clay's once before looking straight ahead again.

"My fellow people of Knighton!" The king's voice boomed in the building, "I'm sure we've all been excited for these annual Knighton Games!" The crowd cheered, "So without delay, I give you the stadium our participants will fight in this year!" A huge screen was projected to the top of the joust dome and showed a forest landscape.

"This year's game will be a battle royal!" Dracul took over, "Rules are same as usual though. To win against your opponent you must having them in a killing position. Or you will be disqualified if you are in a life threatening situation, such as internal bleeding or poison. It'll be you against all other nineteen competitors! Alliances can be made and broken. You will not be allowed to use your own weapons in this tournament."

"As for this year's prize," Dracul's eyes swept across the eager crowd, "A year worth of food for a large family, ten fine swords and lances made by Knighton's best blacksmith, and…" He paused, "A position as my right hand man, and a personal invitation to sitting in the feast and ceremony for my wedding with the princess."

"Tomorrow, all competitors shall meet back in the joust dome at noon and will be taken to the competition site. Now, let us all enjoy the feast and dance tonight!" The King raised his goblet and everyone else did the same. Squire bots walked out with hands filled with the main courses and everyone digged in.

"This tastes so good! It might even beat Zane's cooking!" Kai took a huge bite out of the meat pie.

"Yeah, it's not often that we eat this kind of food," Lloyd smiled. He turned his head to stare at Clay. Getting the message the blue knight instantly focused on the green ninja's mind.

 _Yes, Lloyd?_ Clay thought while eating his soup.

 _Is there anything we might consider a culture shock that we should look out for?_ Lloyd looked at all the food placed on the long table. Most of the dishes were not very common in Ninjago.

 _I don't really think so._ Clay replied, _Mostly just the lack of seafood compared to ninjago._ Lloyd shrugged his shoulders slightly and helped himself to mash potatoes.

"I was wondering, Kaki," Clay turned his head to face Macy, "What was it like… In your village."

"It was small, your majesty, I'll tell you that," Clay laughed, "We mostly lived off of the sea, like the village of Grinstead."

"When did you learn martial arts?"

Clay chuckled. Of course Macy would ask. She's been interested in the 'ancient' fighting style ever since she heard a teacher mention is once at the Knight's Academy.

"We have skilled teachers in the village I come from. Nearly everyone at home can fight with martial arts." Macy's face lit up like a small child.

"Y-you think you can teach me that one day?"

"Of course, your majesty. The fighting style doesn't have much popularity outside the village. Perhaps it would be nice to try and spread interest with others."

"I swear I stopped that burglar with a spoon when I was little," Clay heard Kai yell.

"If the man was unarmed I get what you mean, but you said he had a knife with him." Lloyd argued back.

"So he had one knife. It's not that hard to dodge a knife you know," Kai took his own spoon and spun it in his hand.

"Kazan," Clay hissed at his cousin, "Manners," But Kai ignored him and continued his heated discussion.

"Please, excuse my brother, princess," Clay's face was as bright as Kai's red gi.

"It's fine, Kaki," Macy laughed.

"Ok. I'll accept that you disarmed the robber using only a spoon, but how would you keep that person in place till the police arrived? You were just a kid!" Lloyd grabbed his own spoon and imagined ways to attack a person with a spoon.

"Simple, I killed him," Kai leaned back in his chair. Clay choked on his drink.

"How do you kill someone with a spoon!?" Lloyd pointed his spoon at Kai, "By shoving it down their throats or something?"

"Basically, yeah," Kai said, "But if you stab them hard enough, you can break through their skin, and then blood goes-"

"That's enough!" Clay slapped his hand against Kai's mouth, "Try to be _civilized_ people for once you two, and stop viewing everything as a weapon!"

"Runs in the family?" Macy lifted an eyebrow.

"I-I suppose so," Clay sheepishly replied. He glared at both ninja before resuming to eat.

"Party pooper," Kai whispered to Lloyd. The green ninja stifled a laugh when Clay stomped on Kai's foot underneath the table. "Ow! Why do you have to be such a passive aggressive person!?" Clay ignored his cousin's question and continued to eat with a poker face. He reached out for the bread and took a bite out of it. His face instantly turned green.

"You ok?" Macy noticed first, watching Clay chug down all the water in his cup. A squire bot quickly came to refill it. Kai rubbed his cousin's back soothingly.

"S-sorry," Clay coughed, "Food went down the wrong pipe," He could feel Dracul's eyes drilling into him.

"O-ok" Macy turned back to her conversation with Dracul.

 _You sure you're okay?_ Kai had to hold his cousin from falling off his chair. Clay grabbed Kai's right hand and drew the symbol for flower. Kai's eyes went wide and hastily nudged Lloyd before he could grab a piece of bread. Getting the message, the green ninja touched Kai's right hand and closed his eyes.

Kai felt a warm feeling through his chest before it seemed to escape from his left hand to Clay. Clay's breathing calmed down and he sat back up without Kai's support. He nodded to Lloyd in thanks.

"I'm fine now, brother. Sorry for the worry," Clay calmed stated. He caught a middle age man on the edge of the table staring at him. It was as if the man could see right through him and it sent a shiver down Clay's spine. The rest of the feast was uneventful and the squire bots carried out the empty dishes when everyone was full.

"Is there no entertainment this year?" Clay asked Macy.

"Sadly, we'll only have the dance," Macy replied, "We've been a bit… short on performers."

"What happened to the jester? I thought he had returned back to normal again," Clay hoped his friend wasn't stuck in some dungeon.

"Last I heard he was giving out apologies to people all over the kingdom for his actions."

"I see," Clay sighed in relief. After the destruction of Monstrox, he had been hearing talk of a public execution for the poor jester. Luckily the king was still his usual cheerful self when he talked to Jestro. Everyone stood up as the servants carried away all the tables and cleaned up any mess on the floor. The roof of the joust dome opened to reveal the beautiful night sky. Waltz music started to play and those who sat in the stands also came down to dance.

"Care to dance, my lovely wife?" Dracul gently took Macy's hand and started to waltz with her.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Macy laughed, looking at Clay once before dreamily staring into Dracul's eyes.

"Dang, she's good at acting," Kai whistled. Clay smiled at the remark.

"Hopefully you can be the same," Clay patted Kai on the back, "Don't make a fool of yourself. Remember what I taught you on Knighton manners," He walked up to the ninja who decided to join them in the dance and bowed down in front of Nya. "Care to dance, sister?"

"I'd be happy to," Nya smiled in a very lady-like manner and curtsied with her rose red dress. Taking her hand, Clay walked onto the dance floor and started to lead her through the waltz. The rest of the team were soon picked up by high class women and also danced. It was a very soothing atmosphere as Clay switched partners with Jay.

"So you're the famous bodyguard who took down Cornelius with no weapon," his new partner giggled, "You've become quite popular between the women"

"Oh, is that so?" Clay smirked and twirled the lady, "I'll tell you though, I'm not as much of a gentleman than you think. I tend to have quite a… rebellious side that usually chases women away."

"But alas, you are wrong Sir Kaki!" The lady laughed, "You've got quite a handsome face and you speak ever so eloquently. I think your little rebel side makes you seem more heroic. Do you... happen to be courting anyone?"

"No, milady," Clay replied, "I have yet to meet the perfect person. High nobles usually didn't care for me before my new job. I come from the countryside you see. One of the last villages that still practice the ancient fighting techniques of martial arts."

"A country boy!" The woman gasped, "Really? I find that quite hard to believe! You act so much like a noble!"

"I'm flattered," Clay smiled.

"If it may not be too much to ask. Could we perhaps take a walk out in the garden." The noble stared into his eyes and blinked slowly. Clay felt his hands sweat and his heart rate speed up.

"Well, uh, I am quite honored at the offer," Clay stuttered, "However, I am still asked by the princess to protect her during the event. Walking out to the garden would make it impossible for me to guard her during an attack."

"Oh, I see," She replied sullenly. Clay felt someone poke his shoulder and turned his head to see Aaron.

"Wanna take break, my friend?"

Clay gratefully nodded his head and twirled the lady to Aaron. He walked off of the dancing floor to talk with the ninja who were huddled together drinking water.

"The ladies always did have the hots for you," Kai teased, then leaned on Jay dramatically, "Oh, my knight in shining armor!"

"Oh, please save me, sir knight!" Jay added on.

"I don't know how I'll live without being at your side," Lloyd leaned on Clay's back.

"Haha, very funny," Clay pushed Lloyd off of him, "Those high class women usually just want a husband of higher class. Status is all that matters to them."

"How often are you invited to these celebrations anyways?" Nya yawned. It was getting late.

"Pretty often with Macy part of our group," Clay replied, "But often times my team is set up as a guard. We don't always participate in them."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," A voice said through the speakers, "This will be the last song for the night. Hope you have a wonderful time here today, and we wish each competitor good luck tomorrow in the arena!" A group of young girls then walked up to the ninja.

"May we have this last dance with you?" The leader of the groups curtsied.

"Of course, milady," Clay stepped forward and took her hand. The other ninja also paired up with a girl except for Lloyd who decided to dance with Nya and they all waltz the last few minutes of the event before heading back to the Fortrex to get some rest.

* * *

Mimi: I know I kinda just rushed through the part where the knights get to know what their powers are, but I couldn't really think of a good timing for Clay to tell them before the tournament starts. The tournament will be like a mixture between the Tournament of Elements and the Hunger Games.

Well, thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter! :D


	21. Mark

Mimi: It's been so long since I last updated! The last couple of months have gone by so fast for me! Also, my friend pushed me into watching My Hero Academia and now I can't get out of the fandom hole. I'm just so excited for the movie! Also, I only have less than two weeks of school left! YAAAAAAAAAAS!

*cough cough*

Ok, so according to someone on Google Plus, Nexo knights season 5 isn't canceled and it's suppose to air over the summer, AND a new trailer for season 9 of Ninjago came out in Japanese!

Here's a translation below. This is my first time translating for people other than my friends but I hope you guys find it useful.

Lloyd/Kai: Breaking news! The new season for LEGO Ninjago: Dragon Hunter now has a confirmed release date!

Lloyd: Ninjago City has been taken over by Evil Garmadon. Even if I've lost my powers and my friends, a ninja never quits! I chose to fight through!

Kai: And the place we escaped to is... the Realm of the Oni and Dragon?! To return back home, we have to find the legendary dragon, Firstbourne! (They actually say something like "Merujiina" in the trailer, but since the Japanese version of Ninjago sometimes changes the names, I'm guessing it's Firstbourne.)

However, in the realm lived an eerie group, the dragon hunters, who have dominated the dragons! We must free the dragons they have caught!

Lloyd: A fierce battle with the ninja occur in both realms.

Kai: Everyone! We're counting on you for support!

Lloyd: The new season of LEGO Ninjago: Dragon Hunters, special release on コロコロチャンネル [korokoro channel on YouTube] starts July 13, Friday, 7:00 AM!

Kai/Lloyd: Ninjaaaaa go!

It's late and I still need to shower and stuff so I'll have to cut this author's note short. Enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

Reviews:

To Ebony umbreon: Lol Yes, Kai is totally great at going undercover XD

To RandomDragon2.0: Hehe, we shall see about the bread! It won't be the last you see of it, I'll tell you that! :D

To Guest#1: Thanks for the compliment! :)

To PJOHOOFangirl: Clay unlocking his true potential allows him greater control over his water powers. However, it doesn't unlock everyone else's powers. For that to happen he needs to unlock his inner potential.

To Guest#2: I'm glad you liked the story so much! :D

To Guest #3: Thanks for the review! I'll try my best to write this story to the best that I can!

* * *

People that know about Kaki being Clay:

The ninja, the knights, Merlok, Ava, Robin, Dracul, the Voice, and Macy.

* * *

" _Clay, what do you think you're doing!?"_

 _The blue knight turned away from his knights to face his cousin. Kai's face showed despair and his sister looked like she was about to cry. There were Ninjagian soldiers behind them, all looking desperately at the prince to walk back. It was raining and Clay could see corpses on the ground. Some were half sunk in the deep mud._

" _I'm fighting for the realm I grew up in," Clay replied. HIs eyes were dim and he stared at the muddy ground like a small child._

" _You mean the realm that tried to KILL YOU!" Kai raged and tried to lunge at him, but Lloyd held him back._

" _I'm sorry, broth-"_

" _DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Clay flinched, "You're a traitor, Clay. Do you understand? A TRAITOR!"_

" _I KNOW I'M A TRAITOR!" Clay screamed back, "But either side I choose... I will always be a traitor to one. I love Ninjago, Kai, you must understand at least that. But I'm a knight, and knights stay to protect the kingdom they serve to the end."_

" _You just want to be with that stupid girl," Kai's hair was covering his eyes, "Well I'll tell you what. At least your precious princess is still alive, because our prince is DEAD!" The other Ninjagians roared behind him in agreement._

* * *

 _The knights were in the castle. Clay sat on a chair next to where Macy laid in her bedroom. Her face was so peaceful, but her warrior spirit Clay always relied on in battle, seemed to have deceased._

" _I'm so sorry, your highness," Clay heard the doctor tell the king, "It was a poison native to Ninjago. We had sent spies to find the antidote, but… they didn't get it in time." The Queen let out a cry and hugged the king._

 _Clay continued to stare at Macy. He thought of the day he first met her. The day they graduated. The days they fought together, and the times they laughed together. He slowly grabbed her hand and brought it close to his face. Kissing the hand lightly he started to sob. Could things had been different if he had gone with his cousin? Could he had done something that could have ended the war faster?_

" _Knights, there's been an attack near the town of Grinstead," He heard Ava say through the com. Clay wiped the tears from his face and wobbled a bit as he stood up to face the rest of his team._

" _Get ready," was all he said and his team took off towards the fortrex to Grinstead._

* * *

" _You can still come back you know,"_

 _Clay's team was beaten badly. Aaron had broken his arm and had a life-threatening gash along his left side. Lance had taken a hard hit to the head and his blonde locks were turning red. Axl, Clay didn't want to think about it. He was gone and that's all Clay needed to know._

" _I chose to follow this side. I'm keeping my word," Clay readied his sword against his cousin. The ninja had all lowered their weapons and looked at Clay longingly. The armies of both realms clashed around them._

" _Please, little brother, I-"_

" _ **I**_ _thought you threw that title away months ago," Clay spat, "This is it, Kai. This is where this war ends," He ran towards his cousin and slashed his sword. Kai grunted, surprised that his own kin would actually attack him, but he recovered and pushed back. Clay wobbled slightly but anchored his feet into the ground and sent a beam of water towards Kai. The fire master shot fire back and the two elements collide, creating a thick smoke around both. The fighting around them had stopped and all armies looked towards the smoke. As it started to clear, they saw that Kai had his sword right at Clay's neck. Everyone was silent the whole time, waiting for the final blow._

" _Well, aren't you going to kill me?" Clay gasped, his face was bloody from a sword wound on his forehead. He gave a pained smirk when there was no response._

" _I-I can't kill you," Kai trembled, "How can I kill my own family?" The sword against Clay's neck lowered a bit. The water master's face went dark. His ragged breathing slowed down, as if he was meditating._

" _Well," Clay whispered, "It's a good thing I can," A strong wind came, whisking a dagger off of a nearby soldier and into Clay's hand. Kai grunted as Clay stabbed him in the stomach. The Fire Master coughed up blood and dropped his sword._

" _No!" Clay heard Nya cry out. Kai fell to the ground, clutching his wound. The ninja all rushed to help, but Clay created dome of ice._

" _Be grateful I'm not going to make you suffer, Ninjagian," Clay picked up Kai's katana and tested it's weight, "Consider yourself lucky," Kai painfully looked up at his cousin, one more time, before he closed his eyes in defeat as Clay brought the sword down on his neck._

" _Kai!" Clay heard the ninja wail. The ice dome crumbled under Lloyd's power and the ninja ran straight towards their brother. Clay then sensed a disturbance between the realms, and he knew Lloyd felt it too. Ninjago was crumbling. With their Elemental Ruler gone Ninjago had become unbalanced. The land would be consumed by fire. The blue sky would be covered with smoke. There would be no peace until a new Elemental Ruler of Fire is born, but that could take years, or maybe even never._

" _Fellow Ninjagians!" Clay levitated himself onto the roof of the nearest house, "The war is over! Your Elemental Ruler is dead! Ninjago will soon fall into a pit of flames that barely any life could be sustained. However, you will all be given a chance to move into Knighton, but that would mean you swear loyalty to this realm. The choice is yours," The Master of Water jumped off the roof and silently walked back to the Fortrex where his friends were healing._

 _Once the doors were shut tight, Clay stood in front of Merlok and fell to his knees. He finally let his tears fall and he hit the ground with his fists. He let out a ragged breath. The wizard looked at the knight with pained eyes, looking like he wanted to say something, but he stayed quiet._

" _ごめんなさい_ _(I'm sorry)" Clay let out a strangled wail. His nails digged into his palms so hard they drew blood. Clay clutched his head and banged his forehead on the Fortrex's floor, "I'm sorry!"_

* * *

"Brother!" Clay yelled. He breathed heavily and looked around. He was in his room, in his pajamas, and his brother was sleeping next to him on the floor. There weren't any corpse. No soldiers. His friends were safe. Kai was still alive.

"お兄さん (big brother)," Clay said again. He started to reach out for his cousin, but he stopped and instead got up and walked out of the room.

The halls in the Fortrex was dark. Clay swiftly moved past Merlok, who hugged his wand while snoring. He lightly scurried up the ladder to get onto the top of the Fortrex. The night breeze was cool and the dome where the tournament would take place glowed a lively blue.

Clay leaned against the edge or the roof and looked up at the stars. What did the dream try to warn him of? A war. Betrayal. Death. Those three things Clay was sure about. The knight gave a frustrating sigh and combed his hair with his fingers.

"明日の大会が眠れないほど楽しみなのか(Can't sleep because you're so excited for the tournament tomorrow?)" He heard Kai's voice behind him. The Master of Fire walked up next to him and leaned on the rail.

"そんな冗談を言わないでください (Please don't say such a joke)" Clay pouted.

"ごめん、冗談する場合じゃなかったな (Sorry, bad time for a joke)" Kai let out a bitter smile, "で、本当はどうして寝られなかったんだ。(So, what's the real reason why you couldn't sleep.)"

"寝れなかったんじゃなくて起きてしまったんだ、(It's not that I couldn't sleep. I woke up)" Clay smiled weakly. He remembered the days his brother would talk to him, just like this, to talk about his nightmares.

"悪い夢でも見たのか (Did you see a bad dream)?"

"ああ、まあね。話したくはないけど。(Yeah, I did. I don't want to talk about it though)" Clay stoically replied. He wanted to tell Kai about what he saw. To warn him of what could happen. To talk to him. But with the image of Kai decapitated fresh in his mind, Clay's courage seemed to have magically disappeared.

"そうか。。。それはちょっと残念だな (I see… that's a bit disappointing)," Kai sighed. He swung his arm around Clay and ruffled his hair, "まあ、いずれ話す気になったらいつでも聞くぜ(Well, you know if you're ready to tell me I'll be there for you,"

"ありがとう(Thank you)" Clay chuckled and quicly wiped several stray tears and his brother just hugged him tighter.

"明日早いんだし寝よ(We need to wake up early tomorrow, so let's go to sleep)" Kai patted Clay's back and walked back inside. The blue knight stared one more time at the tournament dome, before following his cousin to his room and going to sleep.

* * *

"Good Morning, Knighton!" Herb cried out, "It's a wonderful morning for the tournament to start!"

"I don't think you should get your hopes up that much though Herb," Alice replied back in her high-pitch voice, "Forecast says tomorrow will be a crazy storm! One of the strongest Knighton has ever had, actually!"

"Oh, well I hope the participants are either ready to face the storm, or finish the event in just one day!" Herb laughed.

"Look at the time!" Alice exclaimed, "The tournament will officially start after these messages."

* * *

All the participants for the tournament were underneath the dome and getting ready. A group of high nobles were in one corner with middle class men in another. All participants were wearing a blue shirt with blue pants. There were no personal items allowed due to prevent advantages in battle.

"Ya, ready country boy?" Aaron slapped Clay on the back.

"Sure am, Aaron!" Clay laughed back. The middle class man from last night was staring at him again. However, he quickly faced back to a group of other people when Clay tried to make eye contact. There was a lady who seemed to be around his age holding a small child. Next to her was another small child, a bit older than the one she held. It was then that Clay realized that the man was a father.

"Hey Kaki, do you feel that?" Clay felt Lloyd's hand on his shoulder. The knight looked at his friend in confusion before sharpening his senses.

He felt the warm presence of Lloyd's power. Then the hotter presence of his brother's power along with the powers of his teammates. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary until he turned his head back to the family.

Clay thought he must be going crazy. There were double of each element! However, one of each double seemed to be almost… dead. Clay could barely feel the presence of the power because it felt like the user seemed to give up on using it or it's strength seemed to be slowly depleting. The other though, seemed to give a vibe very similar to his knights. Seeming to be dim on the outside but having a lively fire of strength inside.

"Interesting," Clay muttered to Lloyd. He turned to Nya, "Hey sis, can you do a bit of research around that family over there."

"That family? Why?

"I feel like they may be of some importance in the future," Clay promptly replied. Nya nodded her head in understanding. Everyone in the room then heard a buzz and static when the speakers turned on.

"All competitors, please step towards your assignment platforms to enter the arena," A voice said. As if the room's atmosphere wasn't tense enough now there was a wave of excitement.

"That's our cue, see ya later sis!" Kai hugged his sister and followed Clay towards their assigned platforms. The two smirked at each other and nodded before walking onto their platforms.

"Please stand by," Kai heard before the door before him closed and he felt himself being lifted up.

As soon as he came up to the surface, he could hear the roar of the crowd. Kai turned his head to quickly analyze his surroundings. He seemed to be in a forest, similar to Hiroshi's Labyrinth. There were three other players next to him which caused him to think that others must be in other parts of the dome.

"Brother, where are you?" Kai heard Clay's voice in his mind. Kai simply answered by imagining the place he was in.

"I seem to be in a place like the shore," Clay said, "I see a desert towards my right side. I doubt many people would risk dehydration, so I think we should try and meet up over there. Think you can do it?"

 _Yeah_ , Kai replied back. Then he felt their connection break.

"All players, are you ready?" Kai heard Herb say then a loud bang, "Let the games begin!" The three people near Kai didn't waste their time in trying to attack him. He recognized his opponents from his training drills.

"Too slow!" Kai ducked as one tried to punch his face. With a uppercut directly to the chin Kai successfully knocked the man out. He felt a vibration and loud ding from the wrist band he was required to wear. It signaled the person's defeat. Kai smirked. If everyone in the tournament was like this he might as well do it blindfolded.

Kai looked for the other two when he saw that both seemed to have disappeared. He gave a snort. Cowards. The ground around the unconscious man then lowered into the ground and a new platform took its place. So that's how they got rid of the defeated players. The fire master quickly turned his head towards the jungle. Right, he needed to get to his cousin fast.

Kai looked up towards the sky and saw the sun at the highest point. Hunting for food may become a priority. In addition to finding water. The bushes nearby then rustled and Kai's body immediately went rigid. Had the coward come back? Grabbing a nearby rock, Kai chucked it towards the source of the sound.

"Ow!" Kai heard a sharp yell.

"Lloyd?"

"What gives, Kazan!" Lloyd fumed. He rubbed his shoulder, "Thought we were gonna be at least on the same side till most of the competitors are out!"

"Sorry, Sorry," Kai hastily put his hands up in defense, "But, what's with the bag?"

"Oh this?" Lloyd lifted up a brown sack, "Found it hanging from one of the trees. I think we're free to take them and use em." Kai suspiciously glared at Lloyd.

"You sure it's not a trap?"

"I'm sure they're say, Kai. It's not like we're at that island again," Lloyd laughed, "Anyways, you got a plan?" Kai nodded his head and motioned for Lloyd to follow him towards the desert.

* * *

"Ugh," Clay grunted. He clutched a shallow wound on his left arm. Clay growled, frustrated with himself. How could he had been so stupid? He had focused so much on trying to sense the locations of his friends that he missed the starting call and a young man who was placed near him had grabbed a sharp knife stabbed in a tree and swiftly swiped at Clay's arm. Luckily, the blue knight grabbed the man's arm and flipped him onto the ground. Fearing further damage, the attacker ran away into the forest.

"くそ (dammit)！" Clay raged. He let out a deep breath and risked sitting down to stop the wound from bleeding out too much. He couldn't lose this fast! After what seemed like eons, Clay decided to risk using his powers. The water master closed his eyes for a moment and let his shoulders relax. He cleared his mind and felt his power slowly travel up to the wound.

"Hey there!"

Clay let out a childish yelp and hissed as he hit his wounded arm on the ground. Dammit! His concentration broke, leaving his arm still bleeding. He held his right arm out to try and defend any attack.

"Woah, woah. Calm down there for a moment young lad. I'm not here to defeat you. Rathar the opposite," Clay blinked several times before realizing that the person before him was the man he had seen before. His hair was messy with a hint of blood. What had he done in the first several minutes of the tournament?

"Can you stand?" He asked. Clay hesitantly nodded and grabbed the man's hand. He grunted as he was pulled upright.

"Thank you," Clay said, "But, why would you not want to defeat me? This tournament is pure survival and by me having this wound I-"

"Would still be a great partner to have," The man smirked, "The name's Mark. Come from the countryside like you, Kaki. I just thought we should be a team for at least the beginning. I see great potential in you." Clay again felt the piercing glare that made his shiver.

"W-well I appreciate your compliment," Clay stuttered, "but I have to say, sir. I really am no as great as you think I am."

"Always too modest. Just like someone else I knew," Mark laughed, "Please, just call me Mark. We are equals on the battlefield. Now, let me see you're arm."

"Oh, you don't have to-" Mark snatched Clay's arm and examined the cut.

"Doesn't seem too bad," Mark mumbled. He lightly rubbed the wound and Clay grit his teeth. Mark reached into his pocket and took out a roll of bandage, "It's a good thing this tournament always has medical items lying around other than just weapons," Before Clay could protest, the older man quickly wrapped Clay's arm.

"You didn't have to waste such precious items on me," Clay muttered.

"You're welcome," Mark rolled his eyes, "Man, you act so much like my old friend I wouldn't be surprised if you guys were related!" Both of them then felt a buzz from their wrist. The number displayed on the screen had gone from 20 to 19.

"I guess that's one less person to worry about," Mark shrugged, "Come on, Kaki, let's go into the jungle. It's the most likely way to get water and food." He started to walk forward.

"If that's so, I'm afraid we'd have to split," Clay replied, "I promised two others that I would meet up with them in the desert area. They were with me when the games began but I sent them out to the forest to grab any useful tools while I held back opponents."

"And that's how you got that scratch?" Mark raised an eyebrow. Clay sheepishly nodded his head.

"Well, that's fine with me!" Mark clapped his hands, "Going to the desert might actually be a great idea knowing that most people wouldn't try to risk it. There's probably a lot of stuff we could scavenge." He patted Clay on the back and started to move towards the sandy dunes.

"One more thing before we go," Clay said.

"What's that?" Mark chuckled.

"I've noticed you have blood in your hair," Clay glared, "I've told you what I did when this tournament started. It's only fair you do the same."

"Sharp eye, you got there," Mark laughed, "Tell me, Kaki, who was your hero growing up." The question surprised Clay and he stuttered for a moment.

"Really, I'm inspired by every knight I see. But I guess if I have to choose… Ned Knightly?" Mark gave a loud snort and he clicked his tongue. Clay grimaced. Had that been the wrong answer?

"That's a shame," Mark's voice turned dark and Clay couldn't stop himself from trembling, "Truly a shame. You should have grown up hearing more heroic stories. That man isn't half of the knight my friend was." He turned around and started to walk towards the desert again.

"You haven't answered my question yet," Clay's remark made Mark stop again, "Why are you so intent on trying to change the topic."

"Trust issues?" Mark teased. Clay grit his teeth. What's up with this guy!?

"Answer me now," Clay crouched down with his fists ready to strike, "Or this alliance is over."

"You really want to know," Mark turned to face Clay once again. The wind from the desert was hot and Clay knew they were wasting precious time. The water master gave a slight nod as an answer.

"I happen to be near a couple of supplies when the tournament started," Mark said, "There were five other competitors with me. A young girl and four other young boys. We all dashed for the supplies laid out and I stabbed one of the young lads with a small dagger before coming over here."

"What did he look like," Clay tried to keep his voice calm.

"Why do you want to know? You only said I had to say what happened at the start of the tournament. You never specifically said I had to say any details," Clay felt his blood run cold. Could he really trust this guy?

"I'll tell you," Mark softly said, "That it wasn't your brother or that blondie. I'm assuming the two others you paired up with in the beginning are them." The man shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk towards the desert as Clay sighed with relief.

"Oh, by the way," Clay lifted his head, "That man I stabbed in the beginning of the tournament? I'm guessing he should be out… Just about… now." Clay felt his wrist band buzz. The number displayed lowered by one. His eyes widened and he stared back at Mark. The older man just lazily motioned for Clay to start following him.

The blue knight hesitated for a second before sighing and walking after him. He hoped he had made the right choice in trusting this guy.

* * *

Mimi: Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter! :D


	22. I have an offer for you

Mimi: I managed to get a chapter out! Wooooooo! Summer break my dudes! Yessss! Got online classes and AP work, but I should still be able to write. I'm making it a goal to write more this summer unlike last year. Hehe *insert last year flashbacks of summer*... woops. Anyways, I think this is one of the longest chapters in this story! Actually, I dunno cause I don't check word count but it feel like it! XP

Btw, I got an archive of our own account. It should be under the same username but I haven't uploaded the stories over there yet.

* * *

Reviews:

To SweetHeart114: Thanks for the compliment! :D And yeah, Mark is a veeeery mysterious man.

To RandomDragon2.0: Thank you so much for the review!

To Aurro sister of Morro: Mark's real name is Mark. He does go by another name though *insert foreshadowing*

To KaiIsAwesome: Glad that the chapter was good! So many questions but too little answers! And lol,didn't mean to scare you in the beginning, oops XD

* * *

People that know about Kaki being Clay:

The ninja, the knights, Merlok, Ava, Robin, Dracul, the Voice, and Macy.

* * *

"This is great! Just great!" Lance huffed, "I shouldn't have had Aaron pressure me into doing this stupid tournament!" He wacked a fly that buzzed around his head but immediately regretted it when he felt more blood stream down his palm.

"I think we should be more grateful that the man didn't go after us," Axl shivered, "Aaron will be fine, Lance. The authorities make sure no one dies,"

"How do you know that!?" Lance grabbed a couple vines and sat down on a fallen tree trunk to start weaving them into a rope, "How could they prevent something like… I dunno, an attack to the heart then? Huh?"

"Our bracelet," Axl simple replied, "Also you're doing that wrong. You shouldn't even be using your hands right now," He took the vines from Lance and quickly assembled them into a strong rope. Lance just huffed in response, continuing to brood. Axl took the silence to his advantage and looked around the area. The jungle was thick with vegetation. Bugs seemed to be everywhere, so at least in the case of emergency, grubs would most likely be plentiful.

"We should go find some food,"

"Of course! You're _always_ hungry!" Lance just snorted and crossed his arms, looking at the bugs around him in disgust. He knew he was on television, but how could he act cool in a place like this! His hand was coated in blood and his perfect hair was so droopy they'd most likely blur it out with pixels!

"Look, the canopy is making it hard to see how much daylight we have left," Axl responded with his endless amount of patience, "The first thing about survival in the tournament isn't just finding weapons, food is just as and maybe as important next to water."

"Fine, I'm getting hungry anyways," Lance got up and followed Axl.

* * *

 _Thirty minutes earlier…_

"Aw, man! We were summoned near each other! What luck!" Aaron gave a slight hop in glee when the tournament started. He, Lance, and Axl had all been next to each other, alone, in the jungle, and Lance did have to admit, today must be their lucky day.

"I'm just so glad I don't have to go through all that trouble to find you two," Lance brushed his bangs from his eyes.

"I wonder if we could find Kaki," Aaron muttered and scanned the area. Where would Clay go.

"Pft, that guy's most likely already gotten a competitor out and continued on himself!" Lance chuckled when they all felt their bracelets vibrate.

"Well speak of the devil," Axl muttered. Aaron knew Clay was a fast fighter, but that fast? That's like… assassin speed! Wait, were ninjas considered assassins?

"I think that was either Kazan or Lloyd, actually," Aaron started walking towards a random direction. The jungle did have to end somewhere, right? Usually the tournament included other environments. The jungle may give them cover, but it also makes it harder to move in combat. His knight training that usually required being in a more vast landscape would provide little use.

"Those two? Why?" Lance scoffed.

"Do you not remember what happened during the training session two days ago?" Axl raised an eyebrow and followed Aaron.

"Well, no!" Lance exclaimed, "I just remember being punched like crazy before blacking out! I swear Lloyd and Kazan were either cheating during that spar or my partner decided to turn against me for no reason!"

"I can assure you they didn't cheat and you weren't betrayed," Aaron laughed, "Lloyd and Kazan kicked your guy's butts in less then a minute! They're both so fast at close-range fighting!"

"I mean, they do supposedly know martial arts," Axl hummed. His eyes slightly widened when he spotted something sticking out of a tree. Quickly running up to it incase there were others nearby also aiming for it. Axl grabbed the handle and pulled. A small pocket knife. Not the worst weapon to have in this tournament.

"Ugh, small weapons," Lance stuck his tongue out, "I don't understand why you'd want to get so close to the enemy in a fight. A lance would be much more easier. A further range from enemy attacks,"

"These smaller, closer-range weapons can increase mobility, though," Aaron received the knife and twirled it in his hand.

"Ok, maybe so, but you gotta admit. Fists versus a blade weapon. You might as well write your final words out when you see the first glare from the metal,"

"Ohhh, I wouldn't say that to Kaki's friends," Aaron tossed the knife, testing its weight, before trying to cut some vegetation. He gave a small "tch" when the blade barely cut the vine halfway through. The stupid knife was dull and there wasn't any hard rock Aaron could see nearby to sharpen it.

"First you tell me they beat me under a minute, and now you tell me they can defeat someone who had a weapon with their bare fists?"

"Basically," Aaron shrugged. He kept his eyes down incase there were any other supplies lying around. The talking stopped to an awkward silence only broken by Aaron's attempt to clear a path and the crunching sounds of stepping on the plants below.

"Where are we even going?" Lance finally asked, swatting at a bug for the tenth time in the past minute.

"Somewhere we can move easier in," Aaron grunted as he pushed two broad, green palm-looking leaves aside. He then heard a small click. It could have been anything to an ordinary person. A stick falling due to gravity, a wild animal, at worse an opponent, but Aaron could recognize that sound anywhere.

"I just think this is a waste of ener-"

"Look out!" Aaron tackled Lance onto the ground and felt a searing pain across his cheek. The arrow that was shot impaled itself into a nearby tree. Axl didn't waste time into grabbing a fallen stick and throwing it towards the direction the arrow came from.

"Holy Merlok! Aaron, you ok?" Lance momentarily panicked. Aaron nodded his head in response and applied pressure to the cut.

"You have sharp senses," the three heard a male voice above them, "But it's nothing out of the ordinary for a fully trained knight. Especially an archer," The man who was with his wife and two kids before the tournament hopped down from a tree, using a vine to safely swing down to the ground.

"Let's see," the man playfully tapped his finger on his chin, "Aaron Fox, Lance Richmond, and Axl… Wonderful! Makes my job a bit easier I suppose. Especially since Fox took the arrow," Aaron only glared in response. His cut wouldn't stop bleeding. In fact, the bleeding seemed to be getting worse. Aaron could already start to feel fatigue.

"Hiding up in the trees. Using a crossbow to pick off anyone who comes in range. Was that buzz from before because of you?" Aaron snarled.

"Oh, sadly that wasn't me," the man smiled widely, "Also you're only partially right about your observations," He swing his crossbow onto his back and took out what seemed to be thick medical bandages.

"What do-"

"Time to clean this up," The man quickly stretched his arms before shooting the bandage out. The fabric seemed to defy gravity, continuing to fly straight like a spear before it grasped onto Lance's arm. With a slight tug, the bandage pulled on the knight's arm and slammed him into a tree before letting him go and retreated back to it's controller.

"By the way, the name's Mark," Mark shot out the fabric again, this time for Aaron, but the green knight was more prepared and jumped away. However, Aaron's vision seemed to sway and he fell to the ground. He understood that he was losing blood fast, but not fast enough for him to experience these symptoms just yet! He grit his teeth and tried to push himself up, but his muscles wouldn't stop shaking. Aaron felt something grab onto his foot and felt himself fly into the air before hitting a tree. He heard Axl yell before a loud crack echoes in the jungle.

"No!" Aaron willed himself to look up. The world seemed to spin around him and he felt his stomach protest. Squinting, he could barely see Axl on the ground, twitching. Least he was alive. But that crack. Was it a bone? The officials would stop it if things got bad, right? They wouldn't let any competitor break any vital bones. Right? They'd try to prevent any long-lasting injuries? Aaron felt his thoughts start to run faster and he couldn't stop. His breath got more erratic and he shut his eyes tight.

"They wouldn't… There's no way… no," Aaron tried to calm himself just like how his teachers taught him back the knights academy. He always had to remain calm if he was to shoot his opponent accurately after all. However, nothing seemed to be working which just made him panic more. His muscles seemed to spasm more and he could faintly hear footsteps.

Before he could even check to see who it was, he felt himself kicked and he gasped before throwing up. He tasted copper in his mouth and uselessly flopped on his back.

"Remember how I told you that you were only partially right?" Aaron grunted as a foot stomped down on his chest. He coughed up more blood and tilted his head to the side to not choke.

"Well you see," Aaron felt Mark's breath near his ear, "I added a little punch to the crossbow. Care to guess?" Mark then let out a psychotic giggle.

"You're sick," Aaron managed to gasp and open his eyes slightly.

"Perhaps I am," Mark responded before launching the foldable weapon out again to grab Axl and Lance who seemed to have recovered from the slam. However, Aaron took the chance to use the rest of the strength he had left to kick Mark in legs. He felt the older man land on top of him and coughed up more blood.

"I guess I underestimated you," He felt Mark get off of him, "I see why he left you in charge even after returning now. Thanks to you, your teammates escaped. Self-sacrifice. An important trait for a knight working for the king," Mark gave a warm smile to Aaron which was very out of character.

"Before I finish you off," Mark squatted down to Aaron and looked at him in the eye, "I have an offer for you. Want to hear it?"

"W-well, I'm pretty sure I don't have a choice, don't I?" Aaron managed to get a weak chuckle out. His teammates were fine. They'll surely find Clay and tell him of Mark. After all, this tournament isn't just for their pride, it's for their leader.

"Laughing even in this situation," Mark's smile got wider, "You'd be just the type of person my partner would have hired. Here's my offer. Come find me after the tournament. I assure you, the poison I added to the arrow isn't dangerous. You'll just be knocked out in a couple minutes and really the only antidote there is, is to rest. Some medicine would speed up the process though. I'd like to offer an apprenticeship."

"What?" Aaron whispered, "No offense to you, dude, but… I graduated out of the _Knights Academy_."

"Pile of horse poop," Mark spat, "That school isn't as good as it used to be. They changed the curriculum to be safer and easier cause those stupid rich folks were more worried about their children getting hurt. Well, I'd like to just tell them that to be truthful, getting hurt is kind of part of the job description. Knights should always put others' well being in front of their own." Mark grabbed Aaron's hand and the knight felt his vision clear slightly and his breath even out a bit more.

"I may just be an apothecary right now, but I used to be an archer, just like you," Aaron widened his eyes.

"Surprising right?" Mark laughed.

"W-well, no. Uh. Well yes. A bit," Aaron replied, "I mean. I guess that explains why your shot seemed so accurate. But why are you asking me now? I've been a knight for what. Over a year now? Nearly two? And if you had a past of being a knight, why didn't you just become a teacher at the academy?"

"People aren't always like how they are displayed on TV you know," Aaron could only snort. Of course. Lance was a perfect example.

"But," Mark continued, "I did have my eye on you for awhile now. Just never really thought I'd do it till now. You have potential."

"Well thanks, I guess," Aaron chuckled.

"Honestly," Mark plopped down onto the ground with his hand still on Aaron's arm, "I can't really believe I'm saying this stuff myself. I was always told that I should get an apprentice during my prime age. That my skills would be wasted if I didn't. But I always shook off that statement, joking about how I'm terrible at teaching. Truthfully, I didn't really care of what happened to my techniques after I died,"

"Then why the sudden change?"

"Well, I first thought about it when I had kids," Mark's voice got dramatically softer, "I always felt a sense of… pride, I guess, when I saw them do the things I taught them. Then I saw you on the news and you actually reminded me a lot of how I was during your age. Then I saw Morrington with you, and I had a gut feeling you know. That you'd be the one. The only one I'd personally take in to train. Then the betrayal and death of Morrington occurred and then the strange appearance of a group of teenagers who've perfected martial arts. It was then I knew I had to move."

"Why?" Aaron glared at Mark, "Were you for some reason disturbed by the fact that I'm friends with a sword-user?"

"Aaron," Mark laughed, "It's nothing like that! As a matter of fact, just the opposite. It's so interesting how history seems to repeat." He grabbed Aaron by the shirt and brought his face closer.

"I can't say much here," Mark whispered, "Too many risks. But you have to understand. An elemental ruler. Can. Not. Fall. You get me right? He's already told you right? I know of your parents, Fox. I know the abilities you possess," Aaron couldn't help but stare at him. "I'm training you, not only for your own benefit, but for him. I've already failed protecting my leader years ago along with him. I'm not making the same mistake again."

"J-just who are you," Aaron tried to back away, but Mark kept a firm grip on his shirt.

"I'm still Mark," He replied and covered Aaron's mouth, "but you probably know me by a different name. Poison Dart."

 _POISON DART!?_ Aaron screamed in his head and a slight scream came out but was muffled. The fable knight who's arrows always hit. The blood loss must be really getting to him. Now he's just seeing weird visions of the man who inspired him to become an archer. The man he'd always ask his dad to talk about from the stories.

"You're probably pretty confused right now," Aaron could barely hear Mark's voice, "But I'll tell you. It's true. I'm Poison Dart. My leader was Whirlpool. Charge Bolt. Dryads. Typhoon. All those characters in that little fairy tale? They're all real. And now I think the story is going to happen all over again. That's why I'm telling you all this. Go ask your dad. He was Typhoon. I'd say he was probably the closest friend I had in our group. The cloth I used before? Recognize it now?" Mark brought the long strip of fabric in front of Aaron and things finally started to connect.

"A capture weapon," Aaron gasped.

"Not too loud" Mark replied, "I tried shooting off any cameras or mics I saw nearby, but I'm not sure if I got all of 'em. Yes, this is a capture weapon. At least a version for people who aren't your father." He wrapped the cloth back around his neck.

"It's not as good though," Mark scoffed, "The movements are too brittle. But I guess it might just be the farthest technology can go to make this 'mythical' weapon come true. I think you can guess how your father used this," Aaron gave a slight nod.

"Smart boy!" Mark exclaimed, "Now, if you excuse me. I have other stuff I need to do. I'd originally held out this apprenticeship as an offer but now that I've told you anything you really don't have a choice now. I'll see you after the tournament, Fox," With that he removed his hands from Aaron and the dizziness and nausea immediately returned.

"I'll help you out a bit," Was all Aaron heard before he felt a hard hit to his jaw and passed out.

* * *

 _Present_

"Mark! I think we're walking too far out!" Clay yelled. The winds seemed to have picked up and the sand got into places Clay didn't even want to mention. The older man just gave a little hum before walking out with a giddy hop. Clay gave a sigh and squinted, trying to see the jungle for two familiar figures. Another hot gust of wind caused him to close his eyes. The little particles of sand stung against his skin.

"Mark! We need to find cover!" Clay opened his eyes slightly and tried to find the man, but he seemed to have disappeared.

"Mark? Mark! Gosh darn it. Curse that man, Mark!" Clay couldn't help but tense up.

"If this is one of your jump scares again, I won't hesitate to break my alliance with you!" Clay knew he sounded childish, but the lack of vision and heat suffocated his mind with his past.

 _Stop thinking about it, Clay. You gotta step up your game_. The blue knight growled and furious ruffled his hair and slapping himself. There's no way he's exiting the fight from fainting in fear. Clay brought his shirt to cover his mouth and searched again for Mark but to no avail.

"That's it. I'm not dealing with this anymore," Clay turned to step towards the jungle before he lost his sense of direction when a thick cloth wrapped around his wrist and started dragging him.

Frantically grasping at the fabric to let go of his hand, Clay could do nothing but grasp for loose sand. A deafening roar made Clay wince. Seconds later, a brown snake like tail lashed out from underneath the sand.

"Holy Merlok! What the heck is that thing!?" Clay screamed at nothing in particular. He continued to try and grasp the strange cloth while also desperately looking at the monster. After several more terrifying seconds, Clay felt the ground underneath him disappear.

 _I hate my life._ Was all Clay thought before screaming and plunging off a cliff. The water hit him like a hover horse, knocking the breath out of him. He was sure he was going to feel that tomorrow. If there even was a tomorrow! Clay momentarily panicked as water filled his lungs, but the suffocation never came. Right, he was in control now. Water was his place to be. Though it felt unnatural as he felt water go through his nostrils and his chest seemed to become heavier, Clay calmed himself before opening his eyes. The world was blurry around him and his eyes slightly stung. Clay guessed that he was in the coast area. A perfect place to gather food if one knew how to fish. Aaron most likely wouldn't have had a problem coming from Grinstead.

Closing his eyes once again, Clay focused on the water around him and the energy inside him. When he opened his eyes again his eyes shined a bright light blue. It had worked! Clay could see around him as if he was on land. He spotted the coral beneath him where small fish hid and a kelp forest to its side. It was then he realized that the strip of cloth was still around his wrist. His eyes traveled upwards and widened when he saw Mark desperately swimming up with a heavy looking bag.

 _A little power usage wouldn't hurt._ Clay thought before he manipulated the water around him to propel him upwards. Grabbing onto Mark, Clay quickly tied the fabric around them so Mark was on his back and propelled upwards again. Clay hoped that kicking his feet and moving his arms would convince Mark that he was _actually_ swimming like a _normal_ human.

"About time you helped!" Mark gasped when they broke the surface. Clay just rolled his eyes and swam towards shore using the waves to his advantage. Reaching the coast took less than five minutes and Clay unwrapped himself from Mark before his eyes lost their shine and he hurled water out of his lungs.

"Yeesh, give me a warning next time!" Mark yelped and rubbed Clay's back.

"My apologies," Clay gasped, his lungs still felt weird, "It was my first time."

"First time?" Mark exclaimed, "My boy, you were swimming faster than a motor boat!" He gave a huge slap and Clay stumbled forward.

"I… had an adrenaline rush," Clay sheepishly rubbed the bad of his neck. He looked up towards the cliff they jumped off of and saw the monster's tail swish in frustration for losing its prey.

"Good thing you did then," Mark grumbled, "Got a whole pack filled with a bunch of random stuff. Hopefully They weren't too damaged… Ugh! What is that smell!?" He took out a plastic container that was popped open in the fray. Clay plugged his nose to the strange smell and he nearly retched again.

"Put the lid on it already!" Clay groaned. Mark hastily obeyed and Clay slightly twitched his fingers sending a light wind. Though his bones started to freeze Clay doubted it would be worse than smelling that… food?... thing?

"I know they sometimes enjoy putting in pranks in these games but this is too much," Mark grumbled and examined the container. It seemed to be some kind of canned fish.

"We're getting rid of this," He held out the food, ready to throw it out like a frisbee into the sea when Clay stopped him.

"Wait! Maybe there might be a way to use it!" Mark raised an eyebrow but lowered his arms.

"Sure, kid. Whatever you say," Was all Mark replied before placing the canned food on the ground. Clay was slightly surprised at how the man trusted him so easily.

"We should start making camp here," Mark said, taking the other contents out of the bag. A thin but durable string, four knives, twenty arrows, ten crackers crackers, a pack of fish jerky, and 6 water bottles.

"That's a jackpot," Clay plopped down onto the sand not caring if his wet hair got messy. He wasn't like Lance anyways.

"Told ya the dessert had a bunch of stuff," Mark smirked, "Some more food would be better though."

"We can deal with that later," Clay groaned. The coast they were on was filled with palm trees and low bushes. Beyond the sand, Clay could see a swampland. Another habitat often used in the tournament. He recalled the one year they decided to have an ice habitat, but the lack of action and number of people who nearly died of hypothermia made it never come back.

"Guess we're gonna be a group of two," Clay heard Mark say and jolted upwards.

"Shoot! I forgot about that!" Clay whipped his head towards the desert but the two regions were separated by a huge cliff and Clay didn't exactly want to meet up with the mysterious monster again. He gave a groan of despair and covered his face with his hands.

"Oh man… I am so-"

* * *

"Dead! He is SO DEAD!" Kai raged and kicked up some sand. Lloyd could only give a worried stare at his fiery friend.

"I-I'm sure he'll-" Lloyd shut up when Kai glared at him but the message was clear. Clay would contact them again. At this moment neither had the elemental power of mind, so unless Clay called them they had no method of communication.

"You don't think that last buzz," Lloyd spoke again. He nervously looked towards the jungle. Judging by the slash marks and broken vegetation they passed by, most of the competitors were sent to the jungle. Kai quickly gave his head a shake in no. Right, Clay would have most likely told them if he was in such a dangerous position.

"Five more minutes?" Kai huffed, "We should have scavenged for some tools or something." Lloyd gave a shrug. Not like they can't handle it.

 _Kai? Lloyd?_ The two heard Clay's voice suddenly. _Can you guys hear me?_

 _Oh yeah, sure we can you little piece of-_

 _Yeah, yeah, I know! I'm really sorry!_ Clay yelped in response. _I'm actually in the ocean zone right now._

 _Ocean zone!?_ Lloyd exclaimed. Now it was his turn to rage. _Where the heck is that!?_

 _Off the side of a cliff in the desert!_ Clay squeaked. Lloyd could literally imagine Clay trying to curl up into a ball in disappear.

 _How do you fall off a fricken cliff?_ Kai somehow yelled loud enough mentally to make Lloyd flinch. Kai started to walked back towards the jungle.

 _It's technically not my fault!_ Clay protested. _I'm traveling with someone else. The man with the two kids. His name's Mark. He was caught up gathering items that we didn't notice some sand monster coming straight for us._ Kai snorted.

 _So you'll be teaming up with him then?_ Lloyd followed Kai.

 _Yeah, he's a bit… Off. But he seems to know what he's doing. I think he could've been a past competitor._

 _Fine, have it your way_. Kai grumbled.

 _Looks like someone's getting moody for missing some brother bonding time_. Lloyd snickered and Kai just turned to glare at him and kick up sand in Lloyd's face.

 _Maybe_. Clay laughed. _Really sorry, Kai. Maybe next time._ Kai just growled in reply.

 _I'll check in from time to time so we're on the same page._

 _Got it._ Lloyd replied and he felt the connection break.

"Guess it's back to the jungle now," Lloyd sighed. However, he was surprised to the sight of two knights stumbling their way through.

"Axl! Lance!" Lloyd exclaimed, "You guys look terrible!"

"I know right!" Lance stuck his tongue out in disgust, "My hair is gonna get split ends by the end of this stupid tournament! My career will be ruined! I can just imagine the headlines. The shiniest knight in Knighton loses his glimmer!"

"Dude, you're not dying. At least be grateful for that," Kai gave out an irritated growl, "Where's Aaron?"

"About that," Axl frowned, "We were attacked and he distracted the guy long enough for us to get away. I'm guessing that last buzz was him."

"Who got him out?" Lloyd butted in.

"That middle-age man with his wife and two kids," Axl replied.

"He's a psychopath," Lance spat, "Definitely has a screw loose," Lloyd felt his blood run cold. It couldn't be. Could it? But that would mean that he would have passed over Kai and Lloyd. There's no way he could have gotten passed two pairs of well trained ears.

"Did he mention his name?" Kai asked desperately, grabbing Lance's arms.

"Woah, cool your horses, Kazan!" Lance yelped.

"Lance, I need answers!" Kai roughly shook him.

"Just get your hands off of me first!" Lance swatted Kai's hands away, "Yeah, he mentioned his name. Said it was Mark." Kai could only open in mouth is fright and if Lloyd had a phone he would have been frantically calling or texting the blue knight.

Clay needed to get away.

Fast.

* * *

From the time I post this to the time I upload the next chapter, whoever can guess where I got the inspiration for the fabric weapon Mark used or what the canned food is gets shoutout in the next chap!

Thanks for reading! See you next time!


	23. Fishing

Mimi: It's my last day of summer break (unless marching band camp counts. Then my break ended a week ago):(

Honestly, I really can't predict what kind of year it'll be. I'm taking two really hard classes (and also called crazy for doing so by upper class friends but eh), so I don't know how often I'll be able to work on this story. The chances of me updating till December is very low.

In addition, I saw a post on Google Plus on how it was confirmed that Nexo Knights was officially canceled. The ending was supposedly released in the Merlok 2.0 app. I haven't seen it yet because the app won't load on my phone X(

Anyways, the question from the last chapter, the canned food was surströmming and the capture weapon is from the My Hero Academia series (Eraserhead's weapon). Shout out to **Macedonian citiz** for getting the canned food part right! :D

* * *

Reviews:

To Rina Hawaki: I can't wait to explain more about the fairy tale myself!

To Aurro sister of Morro: Don't worry, I tend to live under a rock when it comes to things like celebrity news and Netflix shows. My friend has been slowly dragging me out from my rock though. (cough cough *points towards animes I recently started to watch cause of her*)

To SweetHeart114: Thank you for the review!

To RandomDragon2.0: I'm glad you liked the chapter! :)

To Macedonian citiz: And I thought stinky tofu was already bad enough X(

I've only seen people react to it on TV shows so I don't really know how bad the stink is.

* * *

"My sailer senses are tingling!" Mark gave a cheery laugh and continued to tie tree trunks together. It was painstaking work to cut down enough trees with measly knives but in the end the two men managed to do it. Ten palm tree trunks were tied together with vine from the jungle to create a raft.

"That should do it!" Mark gave the raft a light smack and gave a blinding smile towards Clay. The tournament this year seemed to be going slow. So far not a single buzz nor traces of a fight could be seen. Clay turned to his left and saw dark, gray clouds approaching.

A flash of lighting. Burning trees. Tides raging. Fire. To his left was Lloyd with dripping wet hair. His mouth seemed to be moving but he couldn't hear the green ninja. Clay opened his mouth to yell that he couldn't hear, but a strong gust of wind made him close his eyes. When opening them again Lloyd was gone. He searched desperately around him when a shadow leap upon him with. A silver gleam was all Clay saw before screaming, then darkness.

"Watch it, bud!" Clay felt Mark tug his collar and pull him back, "You trying to get out on purpose!?" The older man continued to scold. Clay blinked several times before looking around and panicked. His left feet dangerously dangled off of the edge of a cliff above the tide pools.

"H-how did I get here?" Mark dragged Clay onto the beach where they're materials lay.

"You tell me!" Mark huffed, "I called your name and you didn't respond. Then you started walking towards the clouds and didn't stop!" He shoved a water bottle in the young knight's hand. Clay happily accepted it and took a large gulp.

"I honestly don't know," Clay groaned and rubbed his face. Was it a vision? Like the time with Robin at the training room. His blood ran cold as he tried to remember every detail he could. His surroundings looked like he was still in the dorm after the storm starts. The knight's stomach churned. Should he take it seriously? Maybe it was just the heat. It could have even been Dracul, though Clay doubted his control over his powers.

"Well don't do it again," Mark slapped him on the back and went to grab two fishing rods made from a flexible tree branch and string. The hook had been made from carved wood, "Think you can move now? Cause just gonna say this fishing is gonna be far from lovely," Clay gave a shaky nod and helped the older man push the raft out into the water. Mark hopped on first to make sure there was no complications while Clay stayed in the water and paddled out near an area with rocky shelter for fish.

"Have any idea to block out the smell?" Clay grunted as he climbed onto the raft and shook water from his hair. Mark simply gestured to his face which had his capture gear tightly tied around his face to cover his nose. The blue knight took the other end and did the same. The fabric hurt against his skin but if it could block out even a bit of what was to come, it would be worth it. He gave a thumbs up and Mark took out the can and opened it. Clay could slightly smell it and was urged to retch but stood his ground and quickly attached a piece to his hook and casted the line. Mark did the same. They may have had food from the bag, but it may not be enough. Dried out food or those that can last a longer time should be stashed away for emergencies. It was better to make use of the canned food than have it stuck in their bag never to be used anyways. Clay just hoped that the smell wasn't so bad that the fish ran away.

With a miracle, within minutes his rod gave a pull and a medium sized fish was brought onboard. Both gave a yell of glee and the fish was tossed into the bag. The pattern continued for a long time before the canned food was all used up. Mark then poured the remaining liquid into the ocean and continued to clean off the container as best he could to get rid of the smell.

After what seemed to be endless hours the smell started to lessen and they took off the capture gear. Mark cautiously whiffed the container and grimaced slightly before dumping it back into the water again. Clay jumped off of the raft and pushed them back to shore. Looking above him, Clay saw the wisps of storm clouds starting to cover the arena.

"This is the best I can do," Mark held out the container, which had miraculously nearly lost all of its former smell, "We can save the leftovers easier this way." Clay only gave a nod before gathering wood for a fire. Their plan had been a success. They had caught ten fish, the biggest being around half of his arm.

"I'll start the fire," Clay offered, a little power use wouldn't hurt. Pretending to create fire by twisting a long stick into a flat bark, he let off a slight spark when his hands slipped down to the bottom after a couple of tries. Mark then silently set the fish he had stabbed with a stick around the fire and sat next to Clay.

The Master of Water tucked in his legs and rested his chin on top of his knees. He let out a small sigh and stared at the flames. He remembered the time his Uncle would light up one hand and use his other to project shadows onto the wall. How his fire burned down the fields of Ignacia every year to make the ground fertile. How his uncle had saved a whole family from a burning building without hesitation. The water ninja then stared out past the fire to the ocean. The waves seemed to be getting stronger. He thought of his Aunt. She was always patient with him when he tried to control his power. She never got angry and yelled when he accidently set the coach on fire. He fondly remembered how she used to wake up Kai by splashing him with water.

Clay wished to see his relatives again. He could feel himself longing for his siblings and his parents. He wished for another day, even just one day, where he could be with his brother, sister, aunt, uncle, and his parents. To be able to laugh with them over past stories. To tease his cousins and smile as if nothing was wrong in the world.

"Hey, Clay" Clay remembered Kai ask him years ago, "What kind of world do you think is out there?"

"What do you mean," He remembers, asking back, "It's not like we've been stuck in this village for all our lives."

"I mean the other realms," Kai laughed, "Like how Ninjago and Knighton are sister realms. What other realms do you think there are? Do you think any of them have a deep bond between each other like our two realms do? Like a portal we have on Mou-" Clay clutched his head in pain. Where did that memory come from?

"You ok?" Mark stared at him.

"Yeah," Clay quickly nodded, "Just… still a bit shaky after that cliff incident." It was a terrible lie, but Mark didn't question him further.

Sister realms? Had his brother mentioned such thing when talking about the realm crystal? If the flashback was true, it would mean Clay's theory of some kind of connection between the two realms was right. He desperately tried to remember the name of the mountain Kai was about to say, but his head just hurt more and he decided to stop pressing on further. Maybe he just needed to wait a bit. Surely the answers would come out on their own.

"They're ready," Mark handed Clay one roasted fish. The blue knight smiled and started to eat it. His mind wandered back to his cousins. Since Mark didn't seem like he was going to talk anytime soon. Clay decided that a little check-in wouldn't hurt.

 _Kai? Lloyd?_ Clay spit out some fish bones. He remembered how he once got a bone stuck in his throat and had to wait till the next day for it to melt. The feeling of being poked by something sharp in his throat every time he swallowed sent shivers down his spine. Defiantly something he never wanted to experience again. He silently chuckled at how Kai used to always get fish bones stuck in his throat for not eating slowly. It's a miracle how he managed to not choke on one.

 _CLAY!_ The blue knight winced at his brother's voice. _YOU HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM HIM!_

 _What are you talking about?_ Clay replied. _Where are you guys anyways?_

 _We're in the jungle with Lance and Axl._ Lloyd's voice rang. _Aaron was taken out._ Clay stopped eating his fish for a second in surprise.

 _He's out?_ How could that have happened? Aaron may act childish at times but that didn't necessarily mean he was dumb. As a matter of fact his hyper personality and quick thinking is what's so dependable in battle when things don't go as planned.

 _Yea, he's out of the game._ Kai rushed back in. _Look, that guy you're with, get away from him. NOW!_

 _Kai, stop screeching at me like an overprotective banshee!_

 _I don't mind being one as long as it keeps you in the game!_

 _Just tell me what's going on._ Clay mentally sighed. _I have a temporarily alliance with Mark. His survival skills are reliable as well as his fighting techniques. I know he's gonna be an enemy towards the end of the game but what makes it so important that I have to get away from him now?_

 _He's the guy who took out Aaron._ Lloyd replied.

 _So you think I should just take him out if I can?_ Clay stole a glance at Mark, who was reaching for another fish. _That would be a waste though. I can still take advantage of him to wipe out the other contestants._

 _How do you know he won't betray you? He's apparently a psychopath according to Lance and Axl. It's better if we group up and take out him and the other fighters, then pretend fight each other and have you win._ Clay could feel Kai's presence grow stronger.

 _Why can't he work with us then?_ Clay really didn't like the idea of knocking out someone who could help him.

 _He's too dangerous_. Was all Lloyd replied.

 _Dangerous?_ Clay scoffed. _You're talking to a person who killed numerous people as a child. I get that he must be strong if he took out Aaron, but I think can handle him._

 _Well how do you think he won against Aaron?_ Lloyd said. _He used poison._

 _Poison?_ _There's never poison in these tournaments. I haven't seen any container with poison near him either._

 _But Axl and Lance said Aaron had pointed it out and Mark had confirmed the guess._ Kai groaned. _The poison was embedded in the arrows._

 _The arrows?_ Clay grabbed another fish to eat. _I've held them all and there doesn't seem to be any tampering with them._

 _Well maybe he used them all up._ Kai hissed. _Either way. Even with your elemental powers. I wouldn't risk charging head on into a battle with him and his poison. Just get rid of him now!_ Clay looked again at Mark. The man had started to pack the extra food into the container and gather all their items.

Kai had started to say something to Clay again but was ignored. The Elemental Ruler was stuck on the topic of poison. Mark was an apothecary so it made sense in him knowing how to mix up some solution for poison. However, Aaron was taken out very early in the game. Even if Mark had been summoned in the forest, Clay doubted that all the ingredients were all conveniently placed in the same location. In addition, tools were most likely needed to create the poison. Was Mark cheating? Was he partnered with some rich noble? Or…

Clay took a deep breath and focused on the aurora or elemental powers. He could feel his own pulsing through his body and he felt thin strings connected to Kai and Lloyd's power as well. His body froze as he focused on the man. Before the tournament had started he had his suspicions that were now confirmed. The older man who showed some kind of dormant power was now lively burning like fire.

 _Brother_. Clay slowly said and cut off Kai who was still trying to convince him to get rid of Mark. _I figured it out_.

 _What?_ Kai replied.

 _But that means…_ Clay silently sighed. _Who's side is he on?_

 _Clay?_ He could hear Lloyd start to worry.

 _I'd be too risky if I took him out_. Kai and Lloyd both gave a "huh?" to Clay's statement.

 _Why?_ Kai demanded.

 _He might be working for Dracul._

 _And how do you know that?_ Kai pushed.

 _He's an elemental master. For poison. If he's working for Dracul, he's most likely singled me out because of my skills and actions. If I give off any more clues that I might be a future threat towards Dracul or that I'm actually Clay, I'm dead meat! Our plan would fail!_

 _So what are you going to do?_ Lloyd hopelessly groaned.

 _I'll try to make our alliance last as long as I can. If we get towards the end of the tournament I have an excuse in attacking him._

Suddenly, there was a spine-chilling scream and all of their buzzers gave off a vibration. The number lowered to 13. Clay whipped his head towards the cliff that connected to the desert and saw multiple robots in the shape of a wolf.

"Guess things were getting too boring," Mark sighed, "We are never going in that region again."

"I agree," Clay replied. After reassuring his cousin and Lloyd that he wasn't attacked the connection between them broke.

"Let's go give them something to watch before they send another weird robot," Mark picked up the backpack and slung it over his right shoulder, "We're going to hunt down the remaining contestants". He then tossed Clay his capture gear.

"Use it for protection," The poison master stated and walked towards the jungle.

"B-but I don't know how to use this!" Clay pouted, "I'd only get tangled up in it!"

"Bunch of horse poop," Mark's demeanor had changed. His face was dark and his eyes seemed to burn with an intensity that made Clay flinch, "There's no way that man never taught you how to use it,"

"Man? If you're talking about Merlok, he didn't!" Clay continued to protest, "I'm serious! I really don't know how to use this!"

"Yes you do!" It was the first time Clay had heard Mark raise his voice, "You'll know how to use it when the time comes. Come on. Let's get going. We're just wasting time out here."

 _This is a trap_. Clay thought. Mark must have given it to him to just prove any suspicions he had of him. However, Clay couldn't think of anything Mark could prove with just the use of the capture gear. Could it be something different? If he wasn't working for Dracul, could he be doing this for some kind of personal gain? As they walked through the vegetation, Clay had tried to sneak into Mark's mind but a tight wall was built around his thoughts as if he was used to it. Frustration only built up after several failed attempts to break the wall.

Rain started to drizzle in the outside. Due to viewers in the stands being outside of the dome watching multiple screens, they had been sent home early to avoid the weather.

"We haven't seen anyone in hours," Clay looked to the dome's ceiling. A flash of light from thunder was their main source of light in the darkness under the clouds.

"Get under here," Mark pushed Clay towards a cave in a cliff.

"We're making camp here?"

"Just gonna rest a bit. We can't continue to move and waste energy. The enemy would overpower us then." Clay plopped down to the ground and stretched. He observed Mark who set the items down. Clay wondered why the man looked increasingly hostile as time passed. Closing his eyes, the water master decided to take a quick nap. However, his peaceful slumber was interrupted with a loud crash and vibration.

The wind seemed to get stronger and the cave floor started to turn damp. It look Clay a moment to realize that it was rain. He quickly scrambled up and poked his head to the dome's ceiling.

It was shattered into pieces.

* * *

Mimi: Thanks for reading and I will hopefully see you guys again soon in the next chapter!


	24. Chaos and Chance

Mimi: An upload in the middle of marching band season! Whooo! Only two months left for marching band… Sigh. My teachers are starting to increase the homework load now and I'm starting to sweat about the next two months. Either way. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The buzzer went off and the number changed once again to 11. Whatever, had been dropped on the dome must have sent them flying. Clay could only hope that they were only knocked out and not killed. He shivered as his dream of Kai's death flashed in his face.

"The ceiling..." Clay whispered.

"We're going," Mark grabbed his arm and started to run into the forest.

"Wait, what!?" Clay tried to free his hand, but Mark had grabbed on tight. The slippery ground wasn't making things any easier, "H-hey! Stop! Let go of my hand!"

"This is our chance," Mark said, "We'll take them all out while they're wondering what happened."

"B-but with the dome destroyed, wouldn't they cancel the tournament?"

"They won't!" It was getting harder to hear Mark over the pouring rain, "The only thing destroyed is the roof. All the traps, mics, and cameras should still work. They'll just view this as an extra twist. They sent out buzzes a minute ago after the explosion, right? That's enough proof to prove that this game is still going." Clay could hear yelling to his right and Mark jumped up into the trees without a moment of hesitation.

"Hey! Wait!" Clay tried to follow, but couldn't reach any of the tall branches.

"Hurry up, shorty!" Mark called down.

"I'm a bit taller than the average height, dammit! You're the one who's tall!"

"Figure it out," Mark shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Turning towards the yelling that sounded further and further away, he jumped away. Clay quickly followed him from the ground, but the mud caused him to slip multiple times.

"At this rate, I'm gonna lose sight of him," Clay mumbled. Though it may have been a good thing, by having a potential spy off his back, he didn't necessarily want to part ways this early. That would end their alliance and Clay did not want Mark going after him along with several others at once.

You'll know how to use it when the time comes.

Clay slid to a halt and grabbed the capture gear. Was this the time? He could only narrow his eyes in frustration. Nothing was coming up! He'd never used this weapon before let alone seen one till this game!

"I've had enough of this!" Clay grabbed one end of the cloth and threw it towards the tree. If he was lucky enough, he'd be able to wrap it around a branch and climb up. The cloth unraveled from his neck like a striking viper and though the rain should weight it down, the weapon soared through the air like a dagger and wrapped around the exact branch Clay had been looking at.

"Yes!" The water master quickly climbed up the capture gear. He leaned on the trunk for support and looked ahead. Mark's silhouette was barely visible. The nearest branch was around nine feet away.

"How to get across," Clay mumbled and an old memory came back to him. It was back when he was with his father in Dnullib. An old friend of his father had come to visit him and Clay remembered how the man emerged from the forest by swinging from branch to branch using a scarf around his neck.

"That's it!" Clay smirked. He grabbed one end of the cloth and threw it at the nearest branch. Once again, the cloth shot out like a viper but Clay grabbed the cloth as soon as it wrapped around the branch to prevent the rest of the scarf from being shot out. He scanned ahead and mentally checked off the branches he would latch onto next and jumped. The hard rain hurt against his face and the wind made it hard to open his eyes. However, he shot out the other end of the capture gear to wrap around the next branch and the tugged at the already attached end so that the cloth would unravel. Clay continued this pattern, swinging from tree to tree like a monkey, till he was swinging just a few feet away from Mark.

"I see you've figured it out," The older man smiled.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Clay bluntly replied, and Mark laughed in return. They continued to travel above ground. Lightning flashed and Clay saw a glint in his peripheral vision. He made a sharp turn around the next tree and shot out the capture gear to wrap around the shooter.

"Arg!" Clay heard a familiar voice.

"Richard?" The gear was tightly wrapped around the young man's body.

"Kaki?" Richard exclaimed before relaxing and closing his eyes, "I guess I'm done,"

"What are you talking about?" Clay snorted, "We can still be-" Mark rushed past him and chopped down of Richard's neck. The teen instantly went limp and a vibration followed. Clay just stared at the scene in shock.

"We don't have time for alliances anymore," Mark grumbled, "Only ten of us remaining. Come on, boy. Let's go, we're taking down the rest." He grabbed the water master's arm and pulled. Clay heard another crash and the wind rushed stronger.

"Kaki!" Clay turned his head and saw Lloyd and the others. He saw Mark grit his teeth in what seemed to be frustration. Glass shards fell from above and a large camera dropped next to Lance making the knight yelp and cling onto Axl.

"We have to get out of here!" Kai yelled. The muffled voice reminded Clay of his earlier dream. "This whole arena is gonna be trashed!" The red ninja reached out for Clay's hand but Mark slapped it away.

"Clay is going to win this tournament," Mark growled, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to knock you guys out."

"I'm sorry, what!?" Lance replied, "With the storm this bad all the mics and cameras are already demolished! Even if Clay technically wins, there won't be any proof! And-a, wait. Did you just say Clay?"

"Holy Knighton, why did I choose to get right back into this mess," Mark groaned and facepalmed, "Look, I don't have time to explain. Even if the mics and cameras are out, if our bands are still on they're proof that Clay wins. Heck, the mics and cameras being busted may even work in our favor because they won't be able to tell that we got out on purpose."

"So you're part of the rebellion that's been active pretty recently?" Axl asked.

"No and yes," Mark replied, "Again, there's not much time before the capital really ends this game. I am with the group but I'm not necessarily a very active member. More like, I help out if I'm needed. Really, I'm doing this as a promise to an old friend." He pressed some buttons on his band and a hologram popped up. It was a map of the arena.

"The red marks. Are those the competitor's locations?" Lloyd tried to memorize all the points, "Most of them aren't that far away from where we are."

"We're splitting up," Mark erased the hologram, "Ambush the remaining competitors and I'll come find each on of you and knock you out of the game.

"That sounds... wonderful," Lance muttered.

"It won't be painful or anything," Mark rolled his eyes, "Just a quick whiff and you're out cold."

"So you are an elemental master," Clay said, "But I thought my father had sealed away that ability,"

"He did," Mark replied, "The spell did seal away the powers of most elemental masters, such as your friends. However, he didn't include the members of the Elemental Knights,"

"Pft, Elemental Knights? Now I'm really starting to go crazy," Lance laughed, "That's just some weird legend made up hundreds of years ago about some battle between knights and samurais."

"I assure you young lad that the Elemental Knights did exist. I'm living proof. Clay's father was the leader of our group."

"But if those events had taken place only several decades ago. What about our history books? They haven't described any war within the last three hundred years! Knighton is basically in it's Golden Age! I mean, if you exclude all the issues with the lava monsters." Axl rubbed his head.

"There will always be bias in even textbooks," Mark sighed, "Whoever holds the most power gets to choose what the people know."

"So the king is behind all this?" Lloyd asked.

"No," Clay interrupted, "Even if the king had ordered something like a book burning, some oral form of the stories from the event would have survived. Even if there is some kind of law we are not aware of making such stories taboo, I'm sure no one is completely able to keep the information a secret forever. I mean, according to legend the Samurai Wars lasted for a decade. Thousands of people died and in the end the two kingdoms had split. No, it has to be someone with greater power who did this with an ability to alter human memory... Which would be... Wizards and witches." Clay's eyes widened and he snapped his head towards Mark, "Did Merlok-"

"Yes, he did along with the rest of the wizard council," Mark replied, "They casted a spell on both the people of Knighton and Ninjago, and they sealed the portal between the two realms."

"So our realms were connected?" Lloyd interrupted. Mark nodded in reply.

"This is bad," Clay sighed, "Mark, if you remember, then how many other people do? Isn't there always the possibility that a couple weren't affected by the spell?"

"Well, yes," Mark nodded.

"Are you aware of all the travelers tea Dracul is harvesting?"

"Travelers... Oh my holy Merlok someone end this suffering," Mark clutched his head and groaned, "It's as I feared. History is repeating itself again."

"So Dracul is actually going to be raging war again Ninjago?" Kai exclaimed.

"To be more specific, it's not Dracul who's raging war. It's the person behind him," Mark's face grew dark.

"Who is that?" Lloyd grabbed the older man's shoulders.

"Someone we need to get rid of," Mark shrugged off Lloyd's hands and turned away, "And someone who wants every elemental master dead. We've already wasted enough time. Let's get going," He left without another word. The rest all stared at the ground in disbelief with what they just heard before looked into each others eyes one more time before splitting off.

The storm seemed to be passing at its peak overhead. Clay's heart felt heavier as his surrounding started to feel nostalgic.

* * *

Mimi: Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
